Blazblue: Crimson Edge
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: A child, tainted by the essence of the Black Beast, grows up to be a warrior in a new Continuum Shift. Many opponents will cross his path; some as rivals while others for hidden agendas. Along the way, he'll meet the Grim Reaper and a strange connection between the two will drive them into a devastating clash of demons. Rebel 1! Action!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here trying out a new project from the fighting game series Blazblue. The game, plot, characters, and weaponry all interest me to a great deal especially the revelation that Ragna the Bloodedge, the main protagonist is actually the Black Beast, a monster that caused a great calamity that nearly destroyed the world and released a substance called Seithr.**

 **The summary for this story takes place after Bloodedge confronts the Black Beast and manages to send it in a dormant state. After the Six Heroes recover Bloodedge's jacket and sword, Konoe A. Mercury finds an infant by the dormant remains of the Black Beast. The child would later be adopted by Konoe and Jubei only to be taken by Rachel Alucard instead after living with the couple for a few years to be raised as a warrior.**

 **The character is an OC of my own personal design along with his own weapon. Some events from the Blazblue series might be altered along the way especially a few character interactions.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Blazblue series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Blazblue: Crimson Edge**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The Tainted Child

The Black Beast…

A horrendous monster hellbent on the destruction of every living thing on the Earth, roared fiercely at the two pests that struck down its remnants as well as its own body.

The first of the pests, an adult human male with spiky white hair, mismatched eyes, and a vicious scowl on his face glared at the monster. He was outfitted in a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back that looked to be shredded. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He also wore a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. In his left hand was a large curved white sword situated on a black and red handle grip.

The second of the pests, a two tailed, black and white cat, who stands upright like a human being, hissed at the Black Beast. The cat was one of the Beastkin, a race of artificially created human-like creatures brought to life by human science. It was outfitted in full samurai gear. It wielded two kodachi in its paws that sliced through the flesh of another of the Black Beast remnants.

The Black Beast roared at the two, thrashing its blackened tendrils at the puny creatures.

The human and Beastkin managed to dodge the large appendage then set out on their offensive attack, hacking and slashing any form of flesh that was part of the Black Beast.

Roaring, the monster slapped the two away with another tendril. Both warriors skidding against the ground on their feet.

"Damn it…" The man cursed, his right eye completely closed while his right arm hanged uselessly by his side. "Mitsuyoshi, get out of here now!"

The Beastkin glanced at his comrade in shock. "But Bloodedge-" He tried to argue only to be cut off.

"I said get the hell out of here, furball!" The man known as Bloodedge gritted his teeth as he slashes away another tendril. "Remember what you promised me…" He spoke in a low voice loud enough for the cat to hear.

Mitsuyoshi was conflicted but he nodded then proceeded to retreat from the battle. Once he was gone, Bloodedge brought up his right arm as the shell on his glove opened. "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! BlazBlue, Activate!" A crest appears in front of him as his right hand morphed into a black claw-like appendage.

The Black Beast could feel the power from Bloodedge's right arm, roaring at the challenge.

"Alright, you big bastard… Let's go!" Bloodedge yelled as he charged at the Black Beast. The resulting collision between the Black Beast and Bloodedge's right arm created a reaction that sent the monster in a dormant state, the red glowing markings on its body disappearing as it ceased its movements.

* * *

 **The Day After…**

The Six Heroes scouted around the dormant remains of the Black Beast then found the sight of Bloodedge's battle. All that remained was his jacket and sword, Blood-Scythe.

"It would seem that Bloodedge has fallen." Hakumen commented with folded arms.

"So it would seem." Valkenhayn R. Hellsing added, looking upon the battle scarred area.

"Man, I don't know what the bastard did but it certainly seemed to work." Terumi chuckles with his eyes closed and a snake-like grin practically splitting his face.

Trinity Glassfille looked upon the silent beast. "But how could he have done something like this? It's beyond anything I can comprehend."

"That doesn't matter now, we can use this chance to prepare the rest of humanity for the battle against the Black Beast. It may be dormant now but it will come back." Mitsuyoshi pointed out.

Konoe was about to put on a little rant until she heard something and it seemed she wasn't the only one. "Do you…" She started.

"Yeah, I hear it too." Mitsuyoshi nodded, his ears twitching. "There's someone crying around here."

"Crying?" Hakumen repeated.

"Probably just some stupid kid crying for their mommy." Terumi waved his hand in disinterest only to tremble when he caught the dangerous yet joyous smile from Trinity.

"If there is a survivor then we must get them to safety." Trinity stated.

"Yeah, sure, got it. Totally!" Terumi shook his head rapidly, knowing full well that she would be a force of nature when mad.

Konoe followed the sound of the crying, passing by the lifeless tentacles that once belonged to the Black Beast. The crying grew louder with every step as the pink-haired woman increased her speed, an unknown feeling welling up in her chest.

Once Konoe found the source of the crying, she gasped lightly to herself. Nestled next to the body of the dormant monster was an infant wrapped in a red blanket. The baby was crying its eyes out while its parents were nowhere in sight.

The witch picks up the infant and rocks him in her arms. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay." She cooed, trying to calm the baby down.

The baby's cries slowed until its eyes opened, revealing them to be a crimson red. The child looks at Konoe then started babbling happily, its tiny arms outstretched at her.

Konoe couldn't help but smile down at the infant as she used her finger to play with the baby. "Oh, you're so cute." She whispered, poking its little nose as it giggled.

Terumi peeks over Konoe's shoulder and looks down at the child. "This is the kid? He's got red eyes. That's not exactly normal."

"I have pink hair, does that count as normal?" Konoe deadpanned.

"Fair point." The green-haired man shrugged.

Hakumen approached the witch. "Strange. This child was near the Black Beast's remains and yet it remains in perfect health. How?"

Trinity looked over the child before gasping. "Oh my…"

"Is something wrong, Trinity?" Valkenhayn asked.

"This baby…" The alchemist started, backing away a few steps. "It's filled with a strange dark energy."

Mitsuyoshi took a look at the baby. "So, it seems the Black Beast's remains tainted this child with its malevolent energy." The Beastkin places a long-sleeved paw on the infant's head. "That's why he was able to survive this amount of seithr being released from its body."

Hakumen's hand reached for his sword while Terumi prepared a knife. The action quickly caused Konoe to shield the child from the two.

"Wait!" Trinity shouted, stopping the two men. "We don't have to kill him."

The armored hero's many red eyes seemed to give the alchemist an incredulous look. "And what reason should I stay my blade from slaying this tainted infant?" He questioned.

The alchemist blushed lightly while nervously fiddling with her fingers. "Well, what if we raised the child as a force for good?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that right. Did you say to raise this kid?" Terumi questioned.

Trinity nodded. "Yes, we can raise him and have the child control the power within him."

"Screw that, no way I'm being some brat's babysitter." Terumi huffed with his arms crossed.

Hakumen sheathed his sword, turned away, and left. "I am not at liberty to care for children tainted by the darkness."

Trinity looked at Valkenhayn, who shook his head. "My duties won't allow me much time with the boy." The werewolf Beastkin stated.

The alchemist groaned in distress then looked at Konoe and Mitsuyoshi with a pleading but hopeful look.

The feline Beastkin didn't have the heart to tell her no but he couldn't exactly raise the infant. However, it seemed that Konoe had other plans. "Sure, we'll take care of him." The witch replied with a bright smile.

"Say wha-!?" Mitsuyoshi exclaimed before Trinity shoved him to the side.

"Konoe, you're a really big lifesaver right now!" The alchemist hugged the witch.

"Careful, you'll crush the baby, Trinity." Konoe reprimanded the smaller woman, who backed away with a small blush of embarrassment.

The alchemist chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I was just so excited." She looks at the pink-haired witch with a curious look. "So what will you name him?"

Konoe looked down at the baby, who was playing with one of her pink locks. "Well, he has black hair and crimson eyes plus he's extremely cute." She hummed for a brief second then smiled. "I've got it. I'll call him Kazuya."

Mitsuyoshi sighed. "Why did I have to get dragged into this?" He muttered to himself while the witch rubbed her cheek against the baby's own earning a few happy giggles.

* * *

 **Four Years Later**

After the death of the Black Beast, the Six Heroes went their separate ways. Hakumen left to God knows where, Terumi returned to his creator, Trinity traveled to the mountains to experiment on the effects of seithr, and Valkenhayn returned to the Alucard manor to continue his service to his lord and lady.

Konoe however had a child with Mitsuyoshi, a little half-Beastkin girl named Kokonoe, who became Kazuya's little sister. Despite the fact he was not related to them in any sort of way, Kazuya was still loved greatly by his adoptive family and he in turn loved them.

Speaking of which, the five year old boy was outside, looking at the stream that flowed along near the house that his adoptive parents owned together. Kazuya had always found his reflection to be strange, or mostly his appearance. His mother told him that his hair and eyes were genetic from his birth parents, who had died during the Black Beast's rampage.

He didn't like being different from his family. He wasn't a Beastkin like his father or little sister but he felt that he was different from humans or Beastkin. As if he was filled with a sort of void in his chest that he longed to enclose.

The raven-haired child heard a sniffle behind him. Looking back, he noticed his adoptive sister, Kokonoe, who seemed to be covered in dirt and scrapes. Her white and pink summer dress was ruined and she was barefoot as well. Her amber eyes filled with tears as she rubbed them.

"Koko-chan, what happened to you?" Kazuya asked, concerned for his younger sibling.

"Onii-chan…" She whimpered then ran to her older brother and hugged him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably as the boy comforted her.

Kazuya frowned. "Did someone bully you?" He asked gently, stroking the little girl's long pink hair and passed her adorable cat ears.

Kokonoe nodded into her brother's chest. "A bunch of kids were picking on me just because I look different."

The red-eyed boy narrowed his eyes. "Tell me where they are and I'll beat their faces in."

"No! Auntie Celica said that violence doesn't solve anything." The half-Beastkin girl spoke childishly.

"But mom also said that if anyone was pushing me around then I smash their heads in." Kazuya retorted.

"You really need to stop taking your mother's words into context." A fatherly voice stated next to the kids.

Mitsuyoshi, now known as Jubei, looked down at his children. "Kokonoe, head inside. Let your aunt take a look at your face while I speak with your brother."

"Is he in trouble?" The little girl asked innocently.

The cat Beastkin chuckled then patted her head. "No, he's not in trouble. I just have something important to tell him."

Kokonoe looked up at her big brother with innocent amber eyes before reluctantly releasing her grip around his waist and walked silently back into the house.

Kazuya glanced at his adoptive father. "Is something wrong, dad?" He questioned.

Jubei grimaced but nodded all the same. "Yes. Kazuya, you know that hurting others is never the right thing unless it is for a good reason."

"But dad-" The boy tried to interject but the cat interrupted him.

"No buts! You're old enough to know right from wrong. Don't go down a path that you'll regret later on in life." The Beastkin told the child.

Kazuya looked down in shame. "I understand, dad."

Jubei nodded. "Good, as long as you understand."

The boy shuffled around on his feet. "Dad, why did you and mom adopt me?" He asked.

The cat's eyes widened slightly before releasing a sigh. He figured that his son would ask him about this one day, he had hoped that it would've been when he was older. "I suppose you have a right to know but I wanted to tell you when you grew up a little."

Kazuya sat on the ground to get comfortable, ready to listen to his father's lecture.

"A few years ago, there was a terrible monster called the Black Beast. It appeared out of nowhere, ravaging the Earth with its vile darkness, destroying everything in its path. It seemed all life on the planet would eventually be extinguished that is until six brave heroes fought the creature. They battled for many days and nights, struggling to combat the monster until finally they succeeded. The Black Beast had been defeated and perished." Jubei's expression turned sour. "However, among the remains of the Black Beast, a small infant had been discovered. That infant had been tainted by the monster's essence, granting the child a hidden power in its tiny body. The Heroes bickered on what to do with the child; some wanted to kill it while others did not. They all eventually reached a conclusion to have the child raised as a human, away from anything related to the Black Beast."

The boy looked down in thought. "I was the child, wasn't I?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes, you were." Jubei placed a paw on Kazuya's head. "But make no mistake, you are different. You are a special and wonderful child."

"But…" The boy frowned. "What if I hurt someone? What if I hurt mom, or Kokonoe? What if I'm not even-!" The child was cut off when Jubei wrapped his arms around him and brought him close for a hug.

"Kazuya, you are my son. Whether or not you're related to me by blood or not." The Beastkin kept a firm hold on the boy. "Even if you are alone, your mother and I will always love you."

Sniffling, the boy wrapped his arms around the cat, sobbing into the fabric of his adoptive father's jacket.

For five minutes straight, Jubei consoled his adopted son, not bothering to care about the wetness staining his coat and fur. Once Kazuya had calmed down, the boy wiped his face clean of any more tears.

"Thanks, dad." The ravenette grinned at the Beastkin.

The feline grinned slightly, patting the boy's head. "Go on inside. Your sister is probably worried to death about you."

"Right." Kazuya nodded then took off towards the house.

Jubei watched his adopted son leave towards their home. The gentle wind caressing his fur as a sense of peace filled his soul. "So innocent… There's hardly anything to dim his mood." Shaking his head, he pattered back home to his family. Hopefully, Konoe would be pleased and possibly _reward_ him as well when they get in their bed.

* * *

 **Nighttime**

After dinner had been made and eaten, courtesy of Kazuya's rather large appetite, Celica had taken her niece and nephew off to bed while their parents retired to their bedroom.

…It wasn't to sleep unfortunately

So, the brunette had to soundproof the children's bedroom to prevent any unnecessary sounds from reaching their innocent little ears.

"Auntie." Kazuya whispered aloud, just before Celica could turn out the lights.

"Yes, sweetie?" The young woman smiled at her nephew. He was always such a gentle soul even when he can be blunt and a bit aggressive, his heart was in the right place.

"Do you like me?" The boy asked innocently.

"Of course I do, why would you think otherwise?" The brunette looked at her nephew strangely.

Kazuya remained silent for a few seconds. "Um, I was just curious is all."

Celica giggled softly then made her way to take a sit next to Kazuya's bed and drew him into a gentle hug with his head laying against her breasts. "It's okay to ask these questions. Just know that no matter what happens, you will always be loved by me, your parents, and your little sister. That will never change." She placed a loving kiss on the boy's forehead much to his embarrassment.

"Gross, auntie!" The raven-haired boy whined. This however didn't stop Celica from playfully planting more kisses along the boy's forehead.

After the brunette woman had finished teasing her nephew, she quickly settled him back to bed and left the room after turning off the lights. Kazuya laid under the sheets and blankets, staring up at the ceiling with heavy eyelids.

He blinked once seeing only the ceiling of his room.

Twice, nothing out of the ordinary once more.

Three times, a shadowy figure stood over him with scarlet red eyes and blonde hair in pigtails. Looked like a girl. Really pretty too…

…

…

Wait, what?

"Who the…!?" Kazuya was about to exclaim before those ruby red eyes flashed. Suddenly, he felt sleepy again. Before he knew it, darkness took a hold of his consciousness.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Konoe and Jubei awoke to the sound of a shrill scream from their daughter. The pink-haired witch sat up with a blanket covering her nude form while the feline Beastkin reached for the sword he kept by his bed.

Their bedroom door was thrown open to reveal Celica in a nightdress and completely distressed.

"Celica! What the hell!?" Konoe ranted angrily with sharp teeth and her eyes burning with irritation. "Ever heard of knocking!"

"Onee-san…" The brown-haired woman's eyes started to water. "I-It's…"

Before Celica could continue, a small body ran past her and jumped into Konoe's arms. The small body belonging to a crying Kokonoe, who was sobbing into her mother's bosom. "Mama! Kazuya-nii-chan is gone!"

A cold twist of fear welled up in the witch's core. Her eyes wide along with Jubei's.

Said Beastkin stormed out of his bed while Konoe grabbed a robe and quickly threw it on her curvaceous figure. The parents marched into their children's shared room and found Kazuya's bed a mess with no occupant on it with the window sill opened.

"My baby…" Konoe muttered shakily as she unconsciously stepped toward the empty bed then collapsed on her knees in front of it with a look of pure unadulterated rage and threatening tears at the corner of her eyes. "Where's my baby boy!?" She yelled.

Jubei could do nothing but stand there, simmering in anger with his son missing. Whoever took him was going to feel the bite of his blades. He's going to kill them in slow, merciless agonizing pain.

* * *

 **Alucard Castle, Transylvania**

Kazuya awoke to the sight of flowers surrounding his small form. He'd never seen so many flowers in one place. His crimson eyes scanned his surroundings; stone walls were jutted up everywhere with a mansion not to far away. It was like something straight from a fantasy novel.

"Where...am I?" Kazuya wondered aloud.

"You are in my garden, child." A young yet wise female voice spoke aloud.

The boy's gaze followed the source of the voice until it landed on a girl a few years older than him with pale skin, long blond hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, black pony heel boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle.

Overall, she looked pretty to the boy.

"Who are you?" Kazuya asked innocently.

The girl looked at her guest with a slight frown. "I am Rachel Alucard; the head of the Alucard Clan. You are in my family's castle."

"But...why am I here?" He asked politely.

"You're here because of your power." Rachel stated in a bored tone.

"My...power?" Kazuya repeated confused by what the girl was talking about.

"I'm sure you realize that you were tainted by the Black Beast itself, am I correct, child?" The vampire question, sipping a cup of tea from her red bat-like chair. "Thus, you've been granted with the power of darkness. An uncontrollable element that can appear tamed or wild with a simple flick of a finger."

Kazuya didn't want to be reminded about his relation to the Black Beast but said nothing related to the matter. "What about my family?" He asked. "Won't they be worried?"

"Your parents will understand one day. Your sister will undoubtedly hold a grudge against me. Your aunt will take your disappearance the hardest but in time she will recover." Rachel explained then signaled someone over; an elderly looking gentleman dressed like a stereotypical butler. "Valkenhayn, prepare a room for our young guest here."

"At once, madam." The grey-haired man bowed curtly and took off to the manor, leaving the child and the mistress of the Alucard household.

The blonde vampire glanced at the child. "Now, I expect you to give me your utmost respect in my presence during your time here and you will train quite hard to become an outstanding warrior. In the meantime, you will be granted your own Nox Nyctores. One that nobody has ever heard of until I discovered it."

"A Nox Nyctores?" The boy repeated. "Aren't those the weapons from the First Great Magic War?"

A small smile appeared on Rachel's youthful face. "I see you've been studying. I am impressed that you know so much about that. Yes, they were the final stage of Magic Formula Armament. Each one forged to combat the Black Beast. Eleven in total were made but secretly there was a twelfth Nox Nyctores, one forged in secret that was said to be the strongest out of all the other Nox Nyctores."

Despite his young age, Kazuya always had an interest in magic and the supernatural. Hearing something about this sort of mystery was enough to rouse his suspicion. "Was there a name for this weapon, Ms. Rachel?"

"Yes, they called it 'Demon Arsenal: Ars Goetia'." The vampire replied. "No one knows the full details but it is said that it can morph into 72 different weapons each with their own properties and abilities. Some say it can transform into weaponry from the wielder's mind."

A hidden gleam crossed over in Kazuya's eyes. "When do I start?" He asked.

Thus, he began his new life in the Alucard Clan's home to train as a warrior to control his power. In the future, he would look back at this day as his rebirth but that would also lead him down the path filled with blood, camaraderie, love, and despair.

* * *

 **Fifteen Years Later**

Valkenhayn threw a claw-like punch at a young man with long black hair in a low ponytail tied by a scarlet band and crimson eyes that glowed in the everlasting night of the castle. The young man blocked the punch with a swift parry from an intricate kite shield colored primarily black with a crimson edge.

"Well done, Master Kazuya. You've started to improve since last we sparred." The werewolf complimented the young man.

"The feeling is mutual Valkenhayn. I'd thought you'd be getting slow at your age." Kazuya joked as the shield vanished into a blackish-red liquid then slithered back into his hand. "Then again, the last time I made that mistake, I nearly lost an arm."

With nary a word, Valkenhayn lashed out with a swift kick toward Kazuya's ribs only for it to be caught by the young man's hands. This actually surprised the butler but it had cost him a split second to react as Kazuya lashed out with a cartwheel kick to his sparring partner's chin. The blow sent the werewolf to the ground then felt the edge of a blade at his neck.

"Yield." Kazuya warned, edging the crimson blade of a katana in his hand close to Valkenhayn's throat.

"Very well," The old lycanthrope surrendered. "Well done, young master."

The ravenette grinned, removing the blade from the werewolf's throat then outstretched a hand to his teacher which Valkenhayn graciously took to allow the young man to lift him back to his feet. "I had a good teacher. Thank you for sparring with me."

Valkenhayn allowed himself a small grin as well. "It was my great honor, master Kazuya."

The black-haired man stretched his body, revealing scarlet red demonic tattoos written on his torso. "Has mistress Rachel returned from peeping on her pet 'dog'?" He asked while grabbing a towel to wipe off the sweat on his brow.

The werewolf smirked. "Not yet but I will inform her of your departure once she returns."

Kazuya smirked in return. "Excellent. I would hate for her to miss me while I'm gone." He joked. "The bat and the cat, I could care less."

Valkenhayn chuckled then strolled away from the young man, who worked on getting a white shirt. "I sincerely hope you don't try and get yourself killed."

"Heh, like that would ever happen." The crimson-eyed man smirked.

Half an hour later after a quick shower in his bedroom, Kazuya picked out his favorite outfit whenever he traveled out to the hierarchical cities. A dark grey high-collared long-sleeved shirt, a crimson open leather vest with a symbol for the demon Bael's seal colored in black, white trousers, black boots with red straps on the ankles and a steel-toed covering, scarlet red gloves with dark grey fingers, two sets of grey leather belts wrapped around his waist, and a black choker on his neck with silver spikes.

After getting dressed, Kazuya prepared to leave Alucard Castle only to be stopped by a certain vampire. "I see you are taking your leave."

"Miss Rachel," He greeted with a faint grin. "You're back earlier than I expected."

"Unlike many, I have all the time in the world. I can't very well let you go without at least a proper parting." Rachel stated with her usual emotionless expression.

"A simple goodbye is enough for me." Kazuya shrugged his shoulders with his hands in his pockets.

The vampire heiress shook her head disapprovingly. "How shameful. Haven't you learned by now that such common gestures are beneath me?"

"In my honest opinion, I never cared." The ravenette deadpanned.

Rachel sent him a small glare that would kill many men but Kazuya wasn't most men.

"The glare doesn't work on me, Rachel." The young man deadpanned as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

The vampiress sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't. But it would at least be prudent of you to at least visit me once in a while. I do get lonely after all." She quipped.

"That's what you have the dog boy for. Why bother having me when you can have the guy that's holding the Azure Grimoire in his right arm?" Kazuya remarked.

"Because he's only someone I like to occasionally tease." The girl deadpanned.

The young man rolled his eyes. "Of course. Well, I might as well get going. I have a whole world to explore." He smirked and was about to leave until Rachel grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Huh?"

"I don't normally do this but…" The blonde vampire reached into her personal pocket space and brought out a long scarlet red scarf. "I had this fashioned for you until your training had been complete. This is magically woven to protect you from the harmful effects of seithr. Don't lose it."

Kazuya took the offering and wrapped it around the collar of his shirt with both ends flowing behind his back like a small cape. "I love it, Rachel. Thank you." He smiled, nodding his appreciation to his foster mother/sister.

The vampire looked away with a huff, not letting the boy she helped raise see the small tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Just go already and don't die in less than a day."

"Nice to see you care." He chuckled as he continued on his path, leaving the place he called home for fifteen years.

Rachel watched the boy turned young man leave her family's castle home. A small tinge of concern on her face barely noticeable except to those that have known her well. "Such a kind soul with a terrible future." All her years as an Observer throughout the timeline has written the same future all over but this new variable had been introduced in the form of this child. Rachel was at least hopeful that Kazuya would be the factor to the time of the Calamity Trigger but her fears had worsened due to the involvement the boy would be a part of. A terrible involvement that could lead to destruction.

A new Continuum Shift has now been added into this play. The snake would most likely use the boy for his own ends.

* * *

 **NOL Headquarters**

Captain Hazama Honoka, one of the operatives of the Intelligence Department of the World Void Information Controlling Organization, sat at his desk marveling at a bowl of boiled eggs. His serpentine grin plastered on his face after he had gone over some information that the Six Heroes had established since the days of the Black Beast. A child tainted by a large amount of seithr managed to survive from the poisonous exposure. Not many heard about it but some say that two of the Heroes took the child as their own but no one has seen it since.

"Such an interesting development this time around. I wonder what fun situations will be introduced as entertainment for me?" Hazama wondered aloud as he took an egg and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, munching on the tasty snack.

Such an interesting development indeed…

* * *

 **(Begin 'Unripe Hero' by Minami Kuribayashi)**

 **(Electric Bass Single)** _The screen opens to a view of the bright blue sky as it overlooks the 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi"_

 **(Heavy Metal Instrumental)** _A black and scarlet red figure falls from the sky towards the city until they disappear into the buildings below_

 **(Kizu yori itai basho ga motto oku ni aru tte)** _Cuts to Kazuya standing upon the edge of a cliff before the camera zooms on his face as an image of the Ars Goetia symbol appears in his pupils_

 **(Kanjite shitta tsumetai yoru)** _A brief flashback of Kazuya's childhood with his adopted family then changes to his days of training with Rachel and Valkenhayn_

 **(Nani ga shinjitsu nano ka wakaranaku natte iru)** _Cuts to Ragna walking through the streets of Kagutsuchi as after images of a younger Jin and Saya appear by his side_

 **(Uso de nuri kata merareta sekai de)** _Cuts to Jin sitting at his office going over files while Noel comes in only to fall to the floor like a clutz in which Jin sighs dejectedly_

 **(Kimi wo mamoritakatta yugami to ai ga)** _Shifts to a scene where Kazuya is on the ground unmoving; his hair covering his eyes as rain pours onto his body with the many weapons of Ars Goetia embedded all around him in the earth. After images of Mai, Makoto, Tsubaki, Konoe, Kokonoe, and Celica appear in front of the camera_

 **(Kasa natta shunkan ni~)** _Cuts to Rachel and Terumi staring down each other menacingly_

 **(Oi tsumerarete itta kanashimi)** _Cuts to Hakumen traveling through a forest before drawing out Ōkami and entering his battle stance_

 **(Kaze ga dakishimeta)** _A brief showing of Hazama going from his usual calm self to his insane appearance crosses over the camera_

 **(Ano sora ni hibiki tsuzukeru)** _Cuts to Bullet dashing towards Iron Tager, who brings up a barrier blocking her punch_

 **(Kimi no kodoku na koe wo)** _Shifts to Arakune unleashing a skeletal arm at Litchi, who cries out to him, stopping the arm just short of hurting her_

 **(Wasurenai yo)** _Carl looks up with a smirk as Nirvana lunges at the camera_

 **(Inori ga tokete iku ne)** _Cuts to Valkenhayn and Azrael engaging each other in a fist fight to which Valkenhayn transforms into a werewolf with Azrael grinning like a madman_

 **(Yuki no you nikieru~)** _Cuts to a brief appearance of Noel until three more figures revealed to be Nu, Lambda, and Mu fade in_

 **(Ikiru imi wo sagashi nagara)** _Cuts to Ragna, who snarls then brings up his right arm, unleashing the Azure Grimoire as his hand morphs into a glowing hellish black claw then lunges forward_

 **(Kyou mo sokudo wo agete)** _Kazuya roars as his body is enshrouded in a scarlet red light which dissipates to reveal him in the bio-mechanical armor of his Nox Nyctores's true form: Solomon_

 **(Mada HERO nare naku temo~)** _Both Ragna and Kazuya engage in a fierce duel to the death as the camera zooms in on their faces; their eyes burning with unbridled rage and hatred_

 **(Kitto)** _The two fighters threw a punch that collided with the other, engulfing the screen in hellfire_

 **(Closing instrumental)** _Cuts to a scene with Blood Scythe and Bael crossing over each other while embedded in the earth; Kazuya's scarf flowing on the grip of the sword until it fluttered away in the wind_

 **(End)**

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the first chapter. Tell me your thoughts on this in the review box and if this fic has a chance.**

 **I'm wondering which storyline I should bring Kazuya in. Should it be in one of the mangas or should I go straight to Alter Memory? I've also been debating on what Kazuya's Drive: Solomon should look like. It was either between Gawl's Generator form from the anime Generator Gawl or one of the Amazon Kamen Riders from the web series.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms, I will not tolerate them at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'll write you up.**

 **Thank you to all who have been my loyal followers since Day One. You are all what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Character Sheet! (UPDATE)

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you Kazuya's updated character sheet for my BlazBlue story. It took a while for me to brainstorm on this bad boy and it was quite a pain as well.**

 **Now feast your eyes on the new info of the main character.**

* * *

 **Character Sheet**

* * *

 **Profile**

* * *

 **Name:** Kazuya

 **Alias:** Kazuya Mercury, Scarlet Swordsman, Red-eyed Demon Hunter, Tainted Child, Solomon's Heir

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human?

 **Date of birth:** October 31

 **Place of birth:** Unknown

 **Height:** 183cm (6'0")

 **Weight:** 75kg (165 lbs)

 **Blood type:** A

 **Hobbies:** Reading

 **Values:** His scarf

 **Likes:** His friends and family, wolves, ramen

 **Dislikes:** Bad guys, squash

 **Weapon(s):** Demon Arsenal: Ars Goetia

 **Drive:** Solomon

 **Overdrive:** Satan's Wrath

 **Exceed Accel:** Heaven's Fall

 **Astral Heat:** Devil's Cry

* * *

 **Personal Status**

* * *

 **Relatives:** Jubei (adoptive father), Konoe A. Mercury (adoptive mother), Kokonoe A. Mercury (adoptive sister), Celica A. Mercury (adoptive aunt),

 **Status:** Active

* * *

 **Voice Actor**

* * *

 **English VA:** Yuri Lowenthal

 **Japanese VA:** Mamoru Miyano

* * *

 **Battle Theme**

* * *

 **Vs Ragna:** Accelerator by ALiCE'S EMOTiON

 **Vs Hakumen:** Drive Your Fire by A-ONE

 **Vs Nine:** Colors by ALiCE'S EMOTiON

 **Vs Rachel:** blood sacrifice by ALiCE'S EMOTiON

 **Vs Leo:** BEAT INFULLENCER by A-ONE

 **Vs: Hazama:** Torn Moon by ALiCE'S EMOTiON

* * *

 **Contents**

* * *

 **Appearance:** Kazuya is a tall, young man with a light skin tone, long black hair in a low ponytail tied by a scarlet band, crimson red eyes that occasionally glow whenever he uses his Nox Nyctores in battle. He's incredibly toned with the muscle stature to give him the appearance of an Olympic track athlete. He also has scarlet red demonic tattoos etched on his chest due to his bond with Ars Goetia. His outfit consists of a dark grey high-collared long-sleeved shirt, a crimson open leather vest with a symbol for the demon Bael's seal colored in black, white trousers, black boots with red straps on the ankles and a steel-toed covering, scarlet red gloves with dark grey fingers, two sets of grey leather belts wrapped around his waist, and a black choker on his neck with silver spikes. He also wears a long scarlet red scarf that he wraps around the collar of his shirt with both ends flowing behind his back like a small cape.

 **Personality:** As a child, Kazuya was a bit of a wild child. He would pick fights with kids that made fun of his friends or family and would sometimes hurt them severely. However, his adopted father taught him the values on when to use his power for either good or evil. He took these values to heart even after being taken from his family. As he grew older, he started to view the world in a more grey area. Still, when it comes to those he cares about, he greatly cares about them to the point where he'll die or kill for his loved ones. He comes off as silent, friendly, and even chipper at times when he's in a good mood. During battles, he's cold, calculating, and if it's someone he hates merciless. He harbors a soft spot for shy girls since they remind him of Kokonoe when she was younger. He also has a tendency to be blunt and slightly aggressive as well.

 **Powers and Abilities:** Having been trained in various martial arts and in his Nox Nyctores's multiple weaponry, Kazuya is a versatile fighter that changes his fighting style based on the weapon he possesses. His attacks could be crude yet simplistic or elegant and precise.

He also has a special ability that allows him to absorb any residue of seithr near him to boost his attacks and his body as well. It works in tandem with his Drive: **Solomon**.

His speed, agility, and strength are increased to nigh superhuman levels when he absorbs enough seithr but it will also leave him vulnerable to strong blows that could severely injure him.

* * *

 **Throws**

* * *

 **Standard Throw:** Kazuya grabs the opponent by the face, summons the Foras battle ax and slashes them across the chest. (Causes knockback and wall bounce)

 **Back Throw:** Kazuya steps behind his opponent while summoning the Flauros gauntlets to deliver a double ax-head blow to their back.

 **Air Throw:** Kazuya grabs his opponent then performs a spiraling piledriver to slam them to the ground.

* * *

 **Drive**

* * *

 **Drive Name:** Solomon (Kazuya can access a certain part of his Ars Goetia's true form to be used as a weapon. For each hit he lands, his Heat Gauge increases more than his regular attacks.)

 **Standard Drive:** Kazuya summons Solomon's head tail whip and strikes his opponent with a flurry of razor-sharp coils. (Works in tandem for a combo move)

 **Down Drive:** Kazuya somersaults back while the forearm guards of Solomon materializes which he uses to deliver a powerful gut punch to his opponent. (Launches foe in the air)

 **Forward Drive:** Kazuya calls upon the claws of Solomon then unleashes a rapid barrage of claw swipes at his opponent.

 **Air Drive:** While in the air, Kazuya summons the boots of Solomon and performs a diving kick enveloped in dark magic to pummel the opponent.

* * *

 **Special Moves**

* * *

 **Beelzebub Breaker:** Kazuya unleashes a darkness infused punch that breaks through an opponent's guard. When in his Overdrive, this attack deals lasting Dark-attribute damage.

 **Leviathan Crusher:** In the air, Kazuya wields the Kimaris lance which is shrouded by the absorbed power of seithr then descends down to deliver a crushing blow. Using his Overdrive, this attack can become a powerful shockwave that sends his foes flying back.

 **Azazel Buster:** Wielding the Gusion warhammer, Kazuya delivers a slow but powerful overhead blow that can deal critical damage to his opponent. In his Overdrive, this attack deals knockdown damage.

 **Scarlet Onslaught:** Kazuya summons the Furfur shuriken and charges it to the point it was ten times his size then throws it down at them. Using his Overdrive, he summons _three_ shurikens instead of one.

 **Crimson Whiplash:** Using the Ose chain, the Ipos rope dart, and the Orias kusarigama, Kazuya becomes a human whirlwind that deals his opponent multiple types of damage. In his Overdrive, Kazuya performs a mid-air buzzsaw attack after his whirlwind attack.

 **Garnet Cleaver:** Summoning the Haagenti o-katana, Kazuya enters an iaido stance and gathers seithr into the blade of his weapon then unleashes a powerful quick slash at his opponent. In his Overdrive, his slash becomes a wave of darkness and acts as a projectile ability. Can be charged but leaves him vulnerable)

 **Lucifer's Storm:** Kazuya opens the seal of his Nox Nyctores to unleash a barrage of blades as projectiles. The Overdrive version opens three different portals that unleash nearly all of his weapons on the opponent.

* * *

 **Overdrive**

* * *

 **Satan's Wrath:** Kazuya activates the full functionality of his Nox Nyctores which enhances the power of his Drive: Solomon. This enhances his strength to its maximum output but it also drains his stamina away at a fast pace.

* * *

 **Exceed Accel**

* * *

 **Heaven's Fall:** Kazuya's finishing blow. He breaks the seal of Ars Goetia to rain down a storm of all 72 demon weapons that deliver critical damage and a bleeding effect.

* * *

 **Distortion Drives**

* * *

 **Bloody Fang:** Kazuya calls upon the Barbatos katana and slashes his opponent five times then summons the Belial scythe as seithr gathers in the blade then slams it down on his opponent.

 **Descending Talon:** Kazuya uses the Bifrons throwing knives and throws them around his opponent with explosive tags on the ends, which explode and sends the opponent in the air while Kazuya appears above them with the Flauros gauntlets equipped and delivers a powerful punch to their head, sending them to the ground.

* * *

 **Astral Heat**

* * *

 **Devil's Cry:** Kazuya's body is completely covered by the true form of Ars Goetia, Solomon, then lunges at the opponent as shadows block the visual of him and his opponent as he bombards them with savage strikes, and with a wild roar that reveals the raging Kazuya, he grabs the opponent by the head and releases the excess seithr within to completely annihilate them.

* * *

 **Weapon:** Demon Arsenal: Ars Goetia

 **History:** Not much is known about the thirteenth Nox Nyctores but reports from the scientists that created the demonic arsenal were to bring about the symbiosis of between man and magic but in doing so, they had implanted the souls of demons in separate weapons that would remind bound to the host until they passed on. Wielders of the Ars Goetia are famously known for the black and crimson-edged weaponry, earning them the moniker of Solomon's Heir.

 **Bael:** Appears as a straight one-handed longsword with a black hilt and handguard with a crimson blade

 **Agares:** Appears as a European battle-ax with a black shaft and the ax blades of crimson

 **Vassago:** Appears as a morning star

 **Samigina:** Appears as a spear

 **Marbas:** Appears as a partisan

 **Valefor:** Appears as a boomerang

 **Amon:** Appears as an English longbow

 **Barbatos:** Appears as a Japanese katana

 **Paimon:** Appears as a Scottish Claymore

 **Buer:** Appears as a scimitar

 **Gusion:** Appears as a warhammer

 **Sitri:** Appears as a European falchion

 **Beleth:** Appears as a pair of Kris daggers

 **Lerage:** Appears as a Chinese Dao sword

 **Eligos:** Appears as a Japanese wakizashi

 **Zepar:** Appears as a Xiphos

 **Botis:** Appears as a pair of tomahawk axes

 **Bathin:** Appears as a halberd

 **Sallos:** Appears as a Chinese spear

 **Purson:** Appears as a Japanese tanto

 **Marax:** Appears as a pair of twin short swords

 **Ipos:** Appears as a rope dart

 **Aim:** Appears as a set of claws

 **Naberius:** Appears as a kite shield

 **Glasya-Labolas:** Appears as a estoc

 **Buné:** Appears as a flamberge

 **Ronové:** Appears as a double-bladed saber

 **Berith:** Appears as a blade saw

 **Astaroth:** Appears as zweihander

 **Forneus:** Appears as spiked mace

 **Foras:** Appears as a bearded ax

 **Asmoday:** Appears as a crossbow

 **Gäap:** Appears as a pair of flintlock pistols

 **Furfur:** Appears as a giant shuriken

 **Marchosias:** Appears as a bo staff

 **Stolas:** Appears as a cutlass

 **Phenex:** Appears as a bladed war fan

 **Halphas:** Appears as a naginata

 **Malphas:** Appears as a set of bladed tonfas

 **Räum:** Appears as a glaive

 **Focalor:** Appears as an uchigatana

 **Vepar:** Appears as a harpe

 **Sabnock:** Appears as a pair of Chinese hook swords

 **Shax:** Appears as a sickle

 **Viné:** Appears as a rapier

 **Bifrons:** Appears as a set of throwing knives

 **Vual:** Appears as a machete

 **Haagenti:** Appears as an o-katana

 **Crocell:** Appears as a pair of katar

 **Furcas:** Appears as a European broadaxe

 **Balam:** Appears as a pair of sai

 **Alloces:** Appears as a poleaxe

 **Caim:** Appears as a guan dao

 **Murmur:** Appears as a double-bladed voulge

 **Orobas:** Appears as a pair of chakram

 **Gremory:** Appears as a hand cannon

 **Ose:** Appears as a chain whip with a sharp tip

 **Amy:** Appears as a three-section staff

 **Orias:** Appears as a kusarigama

 **Vapula:** Appears as a targe shield

 **Zagan:** Appears as a repeating crossbow

 **Valac:** Appears as a nodachi

 **Andras:** Appears as a talwar

 **Flauros:** Appears as a gauntlet

 **Andrealphus:** Appears as a pair of wind and fire wheels

 **Kimaris:** Appears as a lance

 **Amdusias:** Appears as a ninjato

 **Belial:** Appears as a scythe

 **Decarabia:** Appears as a broadsword

 **Seere:** Appears as a harpoon

 **Dantalion:** Appears as a Dane ax

 **Andromalius:** Appears as a scepter

 **Solomon:** Kazuya's Drive; materializes into a set of biomechanical armor that boosts his physical capabilities to its limit. Enters a sort of berserker-like state with rarely any form of clarity. This form has a time limit; once lifted, the physical strain exhausts the user for a brief minute. Bears a resemblance to Gawl's Generator form from Generator Gawl only colored mostly black with red highlights and details.


	3. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Crimson Edge. I'll say that I'm a bit disappointed. Not a lot of views and only two reviews at that. That makes me pretty upset. Whatever, I'm still doing this anyways.**

 **Now, I've decided to follow the Remix Heart manga of the Blazblue series. This way I can introduce Kazuya to some of the characters of the game series. That and to put him into some rather** _ **explicit**_ **situations.**

 **I'm also holding an audition for a rival to Kazuya. One of you lucky readers will get the chance to bring your own OC into this story. Just follow the character sheet (bar the Voice Actors section, that was merely a phase) and I'll read it over. That lucky OC will wield a hidden fourteenth Nox Nyctores called Heaven's Armament: Seraphim.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Blazblue series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Blazblue: Crimson Edge**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** NOL's Military Academy: Magic and Cute Girls

* * *

 **Eight Decades Later**

Kazuya sighed dejectedly. He had been walking for whoever knows how long and most of the time, he's come in contact with nothing but wild animals and degenerate beasts that he occasionally dealt with his Ars Goetia.

The magically-woven scarf that Rachel had given him was enough to ward off the harmful effects of seithr tainting the air. That didn't make the food he had to cook from any animals he hunted taste any good.

The black-haired boy reached into his traveling bag and brought out the map. The light from the sun shining down to give him a good view of the path he was on. If he continued traveling down this road then he should be able to reach the 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune. Good, that place is said to hold a lot of information on the Nox Nyctores so maybe there was something on his Ars Goetia. Plus, since his aging was a lot slower than usual so while he was physically seventeen years old, he was still nearly a century old. Strange since he once thought he was human but now there was some serious doubt.

In those last few decades, Kazuya tried to search for any sign of his family but so far, nothing came up. So he wandered around, taking the occasional odd job that required hunting dangerous monsters that were once animals affected by the remnants of the Black Beast.

He shook his head, the young man was getting off topic. He needed to get into NOL's Military Academy and find those documents on the Nox Nyctores.

Besides, it's not like anything bad was going to happen.

* * *

 **(Begin 'Unripe Hero' by Minami Kuribayashi)**

 **(Electric Bass Single)** _The screen opens to a view of the bright blue sky as it overlooks the 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi"_

 **(Heavy Metal Instrumental)** _A black and scarlet red figure falls from the sky towards the city until they disappear into the buildings below_

 **(Kizu yori itai basho ga motto oku ni aru tte)** _Cuts to Kazuya standing upon the edge of a cliff before the camera zooms on his face as an image of the Ars Goetia symbol appears in his pupils_

 **(Kanjite shitta tsumetai yoru)** _A brief flashback of Kazuya's childhood with his adopted family then changes to his days of training with Rachel and Valkenhayn_

 **(Nani ga shinjitsu nano ka wakaranaku natte iru)** _Cuts to Ragna walking through the streets of Kagutsuchi as after images of a younger Jin and Saya appear by his side_

 **(Uso de nuri kata merareta sekai de)** _Cuts to Jin sitting at his office going over files while Noel comes in only to fall to the floor like a clutz in which Jin sighs dejectedly_

 **(Kimi wo mamoritakatta yugami to ai ga)** _Shifts to a scene where Kazuya is on the ground unmoving; his hair covering his eyes as rain pours onto his body with the many weapons of Ars Goetia embedded all around him in the earth. After images of Mai, Makoto, Tsubaki, Konoe, Kokonoe, and Celica appear in front of the camera_

 **(Kasa natta shunkan ni~)** _Cuts to Rachel and Terumi staring down each other menacingly_

 **(Oi tsumerarete itta kanashimi)** _Cuts to Hakumen traveling through a forest before drawing out Ōkami and entering his battle stance_

 **(Kaze ga dakishimeta)** _A brief showing of Hazama going from his usual calm self to his insane appearance crosses over the camera_

 **(Ano sora ni hibiki tsuzukeru)** _Cuts to Bullet dashing towards Iron Tager, who brings up a barrier blocking her punch_

 **(Kimi no kodoku na koe wo)** _Shifts to Arakune unleashing a skeletal arm at Litchi, who cries out to him, stopping the arm just short of hurting her_

 **(Wasurenai yo)** _Carl looks up with a smirk as Nirvana lunges at the camera_

 **(Inori ga tokete iku ne)** _Cuts to Valkenhayn and Azrael engaging each other in a fist fight to which Valkenhayn transforms into a werewolf with Azrael grinning like a madman_

 **(Yuki no you nikieru~)** _Cuts to a brief appearance of Noel until three more figures revealed to be Nu, Lambda, and Mu fade in_

 **(Ikiru imi wo sagashi nagara)** _Cuts to Ragna, who snarls then brings up his right arm, unleashing the Azure Grimoire as his hand morphs into a glowing hellish black claw then lunges forward_

 **(Kyou mo sokudo wo agete)** _Kazuya roars as his body is enshrouded in a scarlet red light which dissipates to reveal him in the bio-mechanical armor of his Nox Nyctores's true form: Solomon_

 **(Mada HERO nare naku temo~)** _Both Ragna and Kazuya engage in a fierce duel to the death as the camera zooms in on their faces; their eyes burning with unbridled rage and hatred_

 **(Kitto)** _The two fighters threw a punch that collided with the other, engulfing the screen in hellfire_

 **(Closing instrumental)** _Cuts to a scene with Blood Scythe and Bael crossing over each other while embedded in the earth; Kazuya's scarf flowing on the grip of the sword until it fluttered away in the wind_

 **(End)**

* * *

 **15th Hierarchical City of Torifune**

The Military Academy of NOL where future librarians gathered to train and hone their skills for whatever challenges may await them outside in the real world.

A teenage girl with magenta eyes and blue hair tied by a yellow ribbon into a ponytail that reaches her thighs; she also has hair antennae, two sidelocks that reach to her chest. Her body is quite slender and athletic, with thin limbs and a flat abdomen, but has a rather impressive bust as well. She wore the standard blue and white uniform of the Military Academy, accompanied by black thigh-high stockings and white shoes with a yellow outline.

This is Mai Natsume and once upon a time, she wasn't always a girl. Before she was a man but some unexplained events happened that changed her gender and now she's had to live with it for a long while until she was sent off to the Military Academy.

' _After a week's absence, even though I finally return to school…'_ She thought in her head, about to enter the boy's room until someone called out.

"What's wrong?" Mai's attention went over to three girls. A cute blonde with green eyes, a squirrel Beastkin with brown hair, nutmeg eyes and an impressive bust, and a pretty red-haired girl with ocean blue eyes and a more modest chest. "The girl's room is here!" The blonde said to her with a smile.

"Eh!?" Before she knew it, the brunette took her by the arm and dragged her to said room. "Ah- right!" Mai timidly replied. _'Wh…'_ The blue-haired girl blushed, uncomfortable with what will be happening today. _'What should I do…? A physical examination, of all things…!'_ She panicked in her mind.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she caught someone out of the corner of her eye.

A young man around her age perhaps with long black hair in a low ponytail, light skin, and he was taller than her by a few centimeters. He was dressed in the male version of the blue and white uniform for the Military Academy but the blue and white colors contrasted with the one thing she found rather mesmerizing. His eyes...were crimson red. A shade so deep yet bright that it almost looked like a pair of rubies. How beautiful…

Wait, he's looking this way!

She inwardly panicked. Even in this new body, Mai was never used to people staring or looking at her but the way this boy was looking at her...made her heart skip a beat. Shyly, she looked away as the brunette dragging her by the arm took her into the girl's locker room.

What she didn't know was that the boy had an almost predatory gaze when he followed the four girls. "Strange...why was she looking at me like that?" He muttered to himself then shrugged. Kazuya managed to infiltrate the academy by stealing a spare uniform and used forged documents to get in. The instructors or the supervisors didn't know the difference. But now he was forced to take some stupid physical examination and he was rather uncomfortable letting others see his nudity.

Guess he'll have to suck it up and deal…

* * *

 **Girl's Locker Room**

"Ah…" Mai's blush increased tenfold. She was in the one place that she didn't want to be in right now. "..."

"What's wrong? Strip already!" Makoto Nanaya, the squirrel Beastkin pushed her friend while removing her shirt, showing that she wasn't wearing a bra at all and giving the blue-haired girl a view of her cleavage.

"Could it be that your health hasn't improved yet?" The redhead, Tsubaki Yayoi, asked concerned. She had half removed her shirt, revealing the pink bra and panties she had on as well as black suspenders and stockings.

"Are you okay, Mai?" Noel Vermillion, the blonde girl asked worried, using her dress shirt to cover her small breasts but revealing her nude figure which definitely had some delicate curves.

The bluenette looked away, still blushing madly. "I...I'm fine…" She stuttered. "I'm just not used to this sort of thing, and…" In her mind, she was screaming up a storm. _'Too...too much girl's underwear…!'_

"I see…" Tsubaki spoke quietly, understanding what her friend meant.

Makoto, not really understanding the full view of Mai's plight, had a cat-like grin on her face to show off her chipper attitude. "Lookie here!" She started, thrusting out her cleavage without any shame whatsoever in front of the blue-haired girl's face which caused her to blush even brighter. "You gotta get used to this sorta thing!"

"!?" Mai gaped and before she realized it, Makoto walked behind her, pressing her large chest against the bluenette's back. "Here!" The squirrel girl grinned, removing the blue jacket Mai had on along with the tie.

"Th-This is embarrassing…" Mai stuttered, obviously wanting the unexpected touching to stop.

"Ho ho!" A sly gleam in Makoto's eyes signaled that it wasn't the end for Mai's torment. "That face you're putting on is pretty arousing, Mai!" She cooed with a small blush of her own. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed, opening up Mai's shirt to reveal her bra underneath as she gave the right breast a small grope.

"Fuahhh!?" The magenta-eyed girl exclaimed/moaned slightly in surprise.

"Now, whereee...is it!?" The brunette teasingly wondered, using her bare leg to feel around underneath Mai's...backside. "Fufufu...where could it be…?"

Mai felt her body heat up extremely as Makoto's leg grazed the underside of her new 'special place'. This is definitely not a good day for her! She felt like she could only cry now…

"Ehh? Where's thaat!?" Mai exclaimed, feeling something touch a no-no place.

"Where~?" Makoto spoke in a sing-song tone.

"Hey!" Noel exclaimed, her face blushing incredulously.

"Enough, Makoto!" Tsubaki scolded the Beastkin, not liking her behavior right now despite the light blush on her cheeks.

' _A...Amazing...This is how girls communicate?'_ Mai thought, blushing heavily and feeling dizzy all of a sudden. _'My heart won't stop beating!'_

"Hmm. Her underwear size is off." Makoto stated with a slight pout. "You're too thin, Mai!" This comment surprised the genderbent girl. "Did you hardly eat _anything_ when you were in the hospital?"

"Y-Yeah… That's right." Mai replied, trying but failing to stem her blush.

"Oi, oi. Mai, how many centimeters is your top? And with your under?" Noel asked innocently.

"Top? Under?" The blue-haired girl repeated, honestly confused.

"The size of your breasts!" Noel answered with a smile.

"Mai, you're such a sheltered girl!" Makoto added.

Mai looked down, timidly blushing and fiddling her fingers at the hem of her skirt. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know anything at all about that sort of thing…"

Tsubaki smiled in understanding. "It's fine. No one is expecting you to know everything."

"We all have things we don't know about!" Noel chipped in with a giggle.

"Right, right!" Makoto nodded in agreement. "We're going here to learn! Here! With everyone!"

Hearing this surprised Mai which brought up something she had been meaning to ask. "...Um, then could I ask a question?" She stuttered. "What is the Ars Magus Route Assessment?"

* * *

 **Boy's Locker Room**

After removing his uniform and standing in front of the mirror naked along with other male students, Kazuya thought up on when he read about the physical examination.

The Ars Magus Route Assessment…

It's the next step following the Ars Magus Aptitude Test taken to enroll into the Military Academy. The Ars Magus Aptitude Test simply examines one's ability to use Ars Magus. However, the Ars Magus Route Assessment tests what kind of Ars Magus a student is most suited with. The abilities found in those results best show where they can grow from. The lesson contents will change in the distant future that is best suited for them. The method of measurement which is used is the very same as the aptitude test's. You only need to touch the Ars Magus Course Measurement's Grimoire.

The process required the student's uniform to be removed so the special cloth doesn't get in the way of the examination. A rather bias assessment but nothing that Kazuya couldn't handle.

Oh, the other guys left him. He must've been so deep in his thoughts that the other male students passed by him.

He stopped in front of the doors that led inside to the grimoire that would assess his Ars Magus. He released a small breath of air and stepped inside, finding that he was the only one. Looks like all the other male students had finished their aptitude tests.

"Ah good, you're the last one here. Please step up to the grimoire and let us begin." An elderly male teacher replied, holding a clipboard in his hands.

Nodding, the dark-haired warrior stepped up toward the grimoire and placed a hand on it.

"Kazuya Mercury. His study and combat abilities show impressive results. Not only that…" The teacher's eyes widened a fraction. "But his Ars Magus Aptitude Levels are extremely high. You have possibly the highest Ars Magus record in the academy's entire history next to Jin Kisaragi! Most impressive, young man!"

Kazuya smiled on the outside but inward he released a mental breath. "Thank you very much, sir!" He bowed politely then left for the locker room to redress. It didn't take him long to acquire his uniform and leave the locker room. It would be some time until he could find those documents on the Nox Nyctores so he'll have to deal with being a student for now.

He stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button, however just before he could enter when the doors opened, a body crashed into him. "Gah!" He exclaimed in surprised, falling on his back. If he didn't know any better, he might have heard a feminine yelp.

"Ite…" Kazuya groaned then felt something soft pressing against his chest. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of magenta orbs. "Whoa...beautiful…" He uttered out in surprise.

Wait…

Something soft, pretty eyes, and if he's guessing where his hands are at…

"Eep!"

Yep, a girl is on top of him.

...A _very_ pretty girl.

"Wow, Mai, I didn't think you were that forward." A pretty brown-haired squirrel Beastkin teased the blue-haired girl straddling him with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"M-Mai-chan…?" A cute blonde girl with green eyes looked at the sight as the skin on her cheekbones colored a faint pink.

A pretty redhead with blue eyes was glaring at him condescendingly. "How revolting! Remove your hands from her at once, deviant!"

Wait, is she talking about him? Oh yeah, his hands are on this Mai girl's posterior. He released his hold on her and sat up. "Oh, I know you. You're the girl that was staring at me before." Kazuya gestured to the beautiful girl still on his waist.

"U-Um…" Mai blushed timidly, getting up off of the young man in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The crimson-eyed wanderer stood up on his feet once more and gave the four girls in front of him a cheerful grin. "Hello, my name is Kazuya Mercury."

The chipper-looking Beastkin grinned widely at him. "I'm Makoto Nanaya!" She gave him a wink. "Nice to meet you, handsome."

"Makoto!" The redhead chastised the squirrel girl, who merely giggled. She focused back on Kazuya. "I'm Tsubaki Yayoi, an honor student here at the academy."

The blonde girl smiled innocently at the young man. That smile...it reminded him of his younger sister. "My name's Noel Vermillion." She bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you."

The wanderer's gaze landed on the timid Mai. "And you?"

"M-My name is…" She tried her best to answer but stuttered a bit. She still had no idea what was wrong but this guy in front of her was making her heart beat irregularly. "M-Mai Natsume!"

Kazuya smiled. "A pretty name for a pretty girl." He had no idea that this comment would have her blush a bright red. "So where are you four off to?" He asked.

"To the seventh floor where students are housed," Noel answered.

"Oh, wonderful!" The young man smiled at the four girls. "You mind if I tag along?" There was something about his smile that seemed to sport blushes on their cheeks.

"Um, sure," Mai replied shyly.

Grinning, Kazuya stepped into the elevator as the contraption ascended up to the seventh floor. All was quiet between the five teenagers. Noel was even passing out small pieces of candy to her friends then handed one to him which he gratefully accepted.

"Ah! You just made it in time!" The blonde cheered. "Today's the last day, after all!"

There seemed to be gloomy and slightly scared looks on Tsubaki and Makoto's faces.

"T-That's right…" The redhead replied lowly.

"That's too bad…" Even the Beastkin's chipper attitude seemed to have taken a frightened tone.

Mai and even Kazuya looked confused. Why would these two girls suddenly seem so depressed or scared about what Noel was suggesting?

Once the elevator reached the desired floor, the five students marched outside. Noel cheerfully waved at Kazuya and Mai. "See you later then!"

"Right." Mai smiled back, waving at them.

"Can't wait." Kazuya grinned widely, giving the other three girls a thumbs-up.

"Have an empty stomach!" Noel shouted.

"Hm?" Both the blue-haired girl and black-haired boy looked at her comically confused.

The two backed up with large sweatdrops when Makoto and Tsubaki looked down at them with ominous looks in their eyes.

"But if you can't stand it, feel free to eat anything with no issues!" Tsubaki stated.

"Yeah, yeah! If you wan, go ahead and eat as much as you like!" Makoto added.

"Eh?" Mai and Kazuya uttered out a bit pathetically, slightly terrified by what the two meant.

"Hey, you two!" Noel complained. "If she does that, there won't be any room for dinner!"

"R-Right, I'm gonna leave you girls alone." The young man chuckled nervously as he stepped back from the four then ran off to find his dorm (and to escape the craziness of these girls for a while). _'And I thought Rachel would drive me nuts.'_ He thought dejectedly. _'Why must every cute girl I meet be super weird?'_

Truthfully, he wasn't looking for his dorm room. He was looking for the science department that held the files he sought. However, just when turned the next corner, he bumped heads with a thin, young man with neck-length blonde hair, green eyes, and light skin. He was dressed in the male uniform with a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Ouch!" He hissed, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Damn corners." The blonde boy groaned, rubbing his own forehead. "This rarely ever happens to me."

"Still, I suppose it was pretty much my fault for running into you I suppose." The black-haired wanderer replied. "Oh, my name's Kazuya Mercury."

"Jin Kisaragi." The blonde introduced himself.

"You're Jin Kisaragi? Ah, I've heard that you once had the highest Ars Magus record in the history of the academy." Kazuya grinned.

"Yes, I've heard that someone like you beat my record along with some girl named Noel Vermillion," Jin stated. "You have my congratulations."

"Oh, thanks." The red-eyed young man nodded his thanks.

"Excuse me, I have some forms to deliver to the instructors." The blonde nodded to Kazuya one last time before leaving him behind.

"What a weird guy…" Kazuya muttered then heard a chime. "Dammit, that must be the freaking dinner bell!" He hissed under his breath.

"Ring, Riiing!" Noel's voice echoed on the intercom. "All boarding students! Dinner preparations are complete!"

"Noel, stop! Gimme that!" Makoto shouted over the intercom.

"Eh? What? Why…?" Noel questioned, confused.

"I'm terribly sorry, everyone," Tsubaki spoke, sounding quite apologetic. "Today is the last day the three of us are on kitchen duty."

"Ehh…" Makoto chimed in. "And also for today, there are sadly three items on the dinner menus…"

Kazuya was starting to dread what those two were talking about. Is Noel a bad cook or something?

Regardless, he was getting rather hungry so it couldn't be that bad. He's eaten worse things than what he had to devour out in the world. Kazuya stepped into the cafeteria and found himself watching a conversation between Noel, Makoto, Tsubaki, Mai, and some new girl he never met before.

"Noel, have you tasted it…?" Tsubaki asked, almost dreading the answer.

"I make it a rule not to taste anything!" Noel replied excitedly.

"What the hell!" Makoto exclaimed. "That's going way too far, Noel!"

The redhead of the group sighed. "Even though I think it's bad for Noel…" She removed a tarp to reveal a feast full of mouth-watering food. Such a sight was enough to make Kazuya's monstrous appetite growl with need. "This is for the boarding students."

The student body cheered, crying tears of joy at having not being forced to eat the death dinner.

"Thank god!"

"We don't need to eat death dinner!"

' _Even though I worked so hard on it…'_ Noel thought dejected. Tears starting to build up at the corners of her eyes. Before she knew it, two plates were held out in front of her.

"I want to eat Noel's cooking," Mai stated with a smile.

"Me too. I wanna give it a try." Kazuya nodded, grinning at the blonde.

"Huh?" A look of amazement and gratefulness crossed her cute face. "Really!?"

Makoto, Tsubaki, and practically everyone else was gaping at the bluenette and the ravenette in shock.

"Mai, Kazuya, are you both sane!?"

"Yup." The duo stated bluntly.

"She went through the trouble to make it, so I want to eat it," Mai explained her reason. "After all, everyone else already are it while I was away, right? I don't want to be the only one left out…" She smiles cutely at them all. "I want to hurry and catch up with everyone!"

"I'm just doing it because I don't like seeing girls cry. Plus, I have a monstrous appetite. Besides, how bad could it be?" Kazuya chuckled with a toothy grin.

The poor fool...

"...Your way of thinking seems to be a bit off…" The lavender haired girl spoke. "I can't dislike those feelings, Mai. Kazuya-san." She smirked. "I understand! I will join my roommate, Mai, and feast on the death dinner!"

Kazuya tuned out what Mai and the other girl were talking about. Instead, he was more focused on the blonde girl cheerfully presenting her 'cooking'. "Here! Enjoy your meal, you three!" Noel said happily.

What he saw before him was anything but edible. It looked like something straight out of the dark depths of Tartarus. An unholy creation between things that was supposed to be used as food but now made into something that could definitely be apart of a tortuous experiment on prisoners of war. Something inside of Kazuya told him right then and there to get the hell out of that room while he still can. Damn the blonde's feelings, and damn the consequences! But like any rational human being with a hungry stomach, the ravenette ignored it all.

"Ah… What is this?" Mai questioned, her eyes having lost their previous luster as she stared at the 'meal'. "The visual is censored."

"Th-This leaves the biggest impact for the rest of the week…" The lavender-haired girl dreads at the sight of the concoction that Noel called food.

Noel cheerfully squealed with joy. "It was the last time, so I was pretty eager!" She giggled.

Tsubaki looked at the three with concern. "Are you sure about this, Natsume? Mercury?"

"If you wanna call it quits, then now's…" Makoto started only to be interrupted.

"Don't worry about me," Mai stated. "Because I…" She smiled, confusing the redhead and squirrel girl.

"L-Let's go, Mai!" The girl next to Mai shouted, wanting to get this torture over with.

Kazuya hummed in agreement as he, Mai, and the other girl clapped their hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

Tenderly, the two girls beside him took a bite with their forks.

Suddenly, Mai's eyes blanked out for a second before she exclaimed with a huge blush on her cheeks. "Delicious!" This declaration seemed to have surprised the other students while Noel looked at her friend with stars in her eyes. "It's so delicious!" Tears of joy started to appear in both Mai's and Noel's eyes as the blue-haired girl continued her declaration. "Never… My heart has never felt so much at ease from eating someone's cooking! I had already given up hope…!"

Seeing as how Mai liked it, Kazuya shrugged and took a bite himself.

…

…

Why is everything suddenly going dark?

* * *

 **Infirmary - 15 Minutes Later**

Kazuya laid on a medical cot; a wet towel placed on his forehead while his face was colored a slight blue. Never before had he ever eaten something so disgusting in his life. If it wasn't for that healing factor he possessed then he most certainly would've died from food poisoning. If that Noel girl cooks again, he's getting the hell as far away from her as possible to avoid having to tear out his own stomach.

"Hey, how you feeling?" A familiar voice spoke, drawing the young man's attention toward the four girls that he had just befriended. Apparently, it was Makoto who asked that question.

"Well, I can definitely be honest that I'm never eating something like that again." The crimson-eyed teen gave Noel an apologetic look. "Sorry, Noel-san. I know you put your heart into cooking and I hurt your feelings by collapsing just from the taste."

"It's alright." The blonde girl smiled. "You and Cajun-san couldn't handle it but Mai's super tastebuds brought my mood up."

"Super...tastebuds?" Kazuya repeated, blinking a few times in confusion. "You know what, I don't think I'll understand so don't tell me."

Tsubaki smiled softly. "Well, you should get some rest while you still can. It'll be a while for the effects of Noel's food to wear off."

The blonde girl whined. "Tsubaki-chan!"

Kazuya laughed out loud, surprising the four girls. He continued to laugh even after the girls started to giggle with him. "Sorry, you all just remind me of someone." He managed to stem his chuckles then sat up. "Still, thank you all for being my friends."

"Sure, no problem!" Makoto gave the young man a toothy grin.

"It's the least we could do." Tsubaki smiled.

"Hai!" Noel nodded with her own smile.

Mai nodded as well with a faint blush still on her cheeks.

"You should go. I'll be okay." Kazuya grinned. "Curfew is likely to begin and I don't want you girls getting in trouble with the teachers."

"Alright, but if you ever need anything, we'll always be here for you." The redhead of the group left first followed by Makoto then Noel and finally Mai.

Once the girls left, Kazuya lost his smile then narrowed his eyes. A familiar scent caught his nose. A scent that he knew all too well from his time exploring the world in the last few decades.

The scent of seithr…

"A remnant of the Black Beast. So it followed me…" He mumbled to himself, sitting up from the cot then marching over to the large scale window that overlooked the courtyard of the Military Academy. His scarlet gaze landed on a dark mass moving along the school grounds. "Found you." Kazuya opened the window and vaulted outside.

Even though his hunger for food had been ruined, his hunger for blood was not. Now the hunter stalks his prey.

* * *

 **Mai and Cajun's Dorm Room**

After bathing together and the pajama party, Mai sat by the windowsill watching the moon resting among the stars. Cajun Faycott, her roommate, was asleep on her own bed.

The bluenette sighed. Just her luck to pass out during the little bathroom get-together. Damn her hormones. Sure, she was in the body of a woman but she was still a man formerly. So seeing all of her friends naked made her blood run warm.

Then there was that boy… Kazuya Mercury…

Something about him sparked a certain interest in her that made her heart beat rapidly. Strange, it's like love at first sight but...wouldn't that be weird? After all, she was a man. If Mai did have a crush on this Kazuya character then would that make her gay or would that make her straight? God, this is so confusing!

"Ah mou!" Mai furiously rubbed her long blue hair, trying to rid herself of any thoughts especially after that embarrassing scene when they were mere inches away from...kissing each other.

That recent memory brought a massive blush to her cheeks.

Maybe she should've gotten a cold shower instead…

Her magenta eyes glanced back out into the courtyard until she noticed something, or rather someone…

"Is that...Kazuya-kun?" Mai blinked in surprise. "What's he doing out there?"

Her gaze tracked the young man walking through the yard with an almost deathly glare resting upon his face. It was like he was preparing for a battle. But what could he…?

Curiosity got the best of the girl as she looked down at the nightgown she was wearing. The transparency was enough to make her cringe since she could see her white bra and panties. She grabbed one of the bathrobes and slipped it on then grabbed a pair of running shoes to make it easier for her feet.

Mai quietly glanced at her sleeping roommate then left her dorm room altogether. She needed to know what Kazuya was doing outside.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

The scent of seithr was growing stronger with every step.

Kazuya glanced around the area. Wherever the beast was hiding, it would soon come out to feed. Strange, he never figured one of the remnants to come right into a Hierarchical City. Still, it mattered not since the creature was gonna die either way.

The darkness of the night gave way to an eerie feeling that any normal human would find chilling but Kazuya had enough experience with these monsters that it was almost second nature to hunt these beasts.

The black-haired young man stopped.

He could smell it just like it could smell him. Kazuya's eyes scanned the surrounding area until a presence above him forced the wanderer to cartwheel back. A large impact sent a cloud of dust into the air.

"There you are, you little shit." Kazuya smirked as his prey finally revealed itself to him from within the dust.

It looked to be a large lizard, probably a gecko before it was corrupted by seithr. Still, it was definitely a monstrous beast. Its dark blue scales gleamed in the moonlight, razor sharp claws and talons lined with a sort of poison by his guess, sinister yellow eyes with slitted pupils, and finally, the rows of dagger-like teeth fit for tearing off flesh. Such a monster was definitely worthy of being slain by the wandering monster hunter.

Said gecko monster snarled at him after missing its chance to feast on a succulent meal.

"I was starting to grow bored…" The young man outstretched his right arm as the demonic seal of Bael appeared in a blood red near his hand. A black handle and guard appearing out of the circle. "Try and keep me entertained before you die." Kazuya grasped the handle and took out a longsword with a crimson red blade.

The beast roared then lunged at the human.

 _Rebel 1, ACTION!_

Kazuya raised Bael in time to block the monster's poisoned claws. The amount of force behind it almost had him step back...almost anyways.

"Hello, handsome." The young man taunted with a smirk, earning a low growl from the transformed gecko. "My, what pretty eyes you have. Allow me to cut them out for you!" He slammed his head against the creature's snout, receiving a hiss of pain as a reward.

The beast swung its tail to send its foe into a tree but Kazuya leaped into the air, twirling like an acrobat at a circus. Landing in a crouch, the demon hunter glared at his opponent as an aura of darkness shrouded his fist. " **Beelzebub Buster!** " Kazuya lunged at the mutant gecko at blinding speed, punching it straight to the jaw as several of its teeth flew out.

Landing on its scaly back, the corrupted animal snarled furiously at Kazuya, using its tail to wrap around the young man's ankle then tripped him onto his back.

A breath of air escaped his lungs as his heartbeat increased. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as his scarlet gaze glanced down at his assailant's appendage. He raised Bael over his head then brought it down; a spurt of vile red blood spilled onto the ground along with a roar of agony that nearly busted his eardrums. Kazuya swings his legs to regain his momentum, using the palm of his hand to prompt himself back onto his feet as he dispels Bael and summons a different seal. " **Valefor!** " Out of the seal came a black boomerang with a razor sharp crimson bladed edge eager to spill blood.

The creature was still distracted by the obvious pain so Kazuya threw his new weapon at it. The razor-sharp edge cutting through its hip with its life blood dripping down its leg. The young man caught Valefor with no problems whatsoever.

"Is that the best you got?" Kazuya taunted with a barely noticeable smirk.

The gecko snarled at him and was about to attack Kazuya again when a feminine yelp of terror drew both fighters' attention. There, sitting on her butt was Mai Natsume. Dressed in only a bathrobe with a pair of sneakers on as well. Her magenta eyes wide with fear as she stared at the mutant gecko.

The beast growled lowly; salivating at the prospect of new meat to feast on.

"Mai-san!?" Kazuya exclaimed in surprise and shock. This is not good! She shouldn't be here!

Before the young man realized it, his monstrous opponent took his momentary distraction as an opportunity to knock him onto his back as it made a beeline for Mai.

She quickly flew back to avoid being killed but her bathrobe had been torn to shreds thanks to the monster's claws, exposing her bra and panties from the slightly scratched nightdress to the world.

The mutant gecko looked upon its prey with dripping ichor running down its teeth. The beast pounced at Mai once more to devour her.

The bluenette could only look at her death terrified. Even if she is a man, Mai couldn't help but scream. She closed her eyes, unable to look into the face of her killer.

…

She waited…

…

Still waiting…

…

Shouldn't razor sharp teeth be tearing her flesh apart right now?

Mai slowly opened one eye but shrank back in shock when she found herself staring into the open jaws of the monster's drooling maw. Then something else caught her eye; a black chain wrapped around its snout and upper jaw with a crimson spear tip linked between the metal chains.

"Ara ara, that's no way to treat a lady!" Kazuya joked, tugging the chain in his hands to pull the raging mutant back from Mai. Ose, the demon chain and possibly one of his most unorthodox weapons to wield. Still, the situation definitely called for it. "Get over here!" He wrapped one loop of the chain around his left wrist then pulled with all his strength.

The unexpected amount of force yanked the monstrous gecko towards Kazuya. Said young man's eyes glowed a blood red in the shadowy clutches of the midnight sky.

A split second later, the beast was met with a searing pain right between its eyes then darkness was all it knew along with the cold touch of Death's embrace.

Kazuya removed the scarlet katana blade of Barbatos from the dead creature's head. He watched as the body began to slowly decompose.

His gaze landed on the girl who looked upon him with both awe and slight amounts of fear. "Oh, crap…" The ravenette groaned. Now he had to explain to the witness about what the hell just happened.

Kazuya sent away his weapon, mentally deactivating Ars Goetia as he walked towards Mai but he stopped when she flinched at the sight of him.

He glanced down, finding that his 'borrowed' uniform was covered in the blood of the monster. The young man held up his hands as a sign of peace. "It's okay," Kazuya spoke softly. "I won't hurt you, Mai-san."

"W-What was that?" The girl questioned with a stutter.

"A remnant of the Black Beast." The black-haired wanderer explained. "Originally, the remnants were once animals until they were exposed to high amounts of seithr. Usually, they die before the effects take place but those unlucky enough to survive are transformed into monstrous abominations that will not hesitate to kill human beings."

"But why come here?" She asked.

Kazuya frowned. He hated having to lie but it was how he survived the world in the last few decades. Having to lie yet again was seriously starting to become a natural skill for him.

The young man shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they thought it'd be good to change their hunting grounds this time." He replied.

Mai looked at him timidly. What was she supposed to say in a conversation such as this? Not only is her new guy friend a super cool warrior but apparently, he's a complete mystery to her. "Kazuya-kun, why did you come to the Military Academy?" She asked the one in a million question.

The small flinch from the young man was evident enough that this girl was more observant than she seemed. How could he explain to this pretty blue-haired girl that he was only here to gain the knowledge of some of the most powerful magical weapons in the history of NOL.

But he had to tell Mai something to appease her mind.

"Forgive me, Mai-san, but I can't tell you that sort of thing…" Kazuya started. "...At least, not yet anyway. One day, I will tell you."

Mai looked upset from the boy's answer but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, I understand."

"Now," The crimson-eyed man looked away from her with a small tinge of red on his cheeks. "I think it's time to get you inside before someone catches you in your...state of dress."

Confused at first, the magenta-eyed girl looked down at what Kazuya meant only to blush a bright cherry red as she covered what remained of her body with her arms and hands. A cute yelp escaping her lips.

The young man removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, taking Mai into his arms as he led her back inside the dorm building.

At one point, Kazuya thought his life was drastically changed this day…

...He didn't know the half of it.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the second chapter. Tell me your thoughts on this in the review box and if this fic has a chance.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms, I will not tolerate them at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'll write you up.**

 **Thank you to all who have been my loyal followers since Day One. You are all what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Crimson Edge. At least some of you have the decency to give this story a chance. Got a couple reviews as well that made my day especially from one who decided to bring in their own OC. Not exactly my view of a rival but from what his relationship with a few certain characters are, I suppose I could make him a school rival.**

 **The audition for Kazuya's rival is still up for grabs so any of you out there who wish to bring up their OC can PM it or drop it in the Review Box at any time.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Blazblue series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Blazblue: Crimson Edge**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Torifune Festival: The Wanderer and the Delinquent

* * *

 **NOL Military Academy - Male Dorm**

Kazuya released a yawn as he sat up from his bed.

It was an unexpected feeling to rest in a comfortable bed when the only thing he's slept on was the ground and the occasional rock. Still, the young man enjoyed the soft comforts of his sheets and blankets along with the pillows too.

But regardless, he had to get up even if he wanted to stay in bed a little longer. Groggily, the young man slumped out of his bed, falling to the floor in a heap of his sheets and blankets. Standing up, he popped his back but that only made him even more exhausted but he prevailed onward to the showers. Hot water should help him wake up.

He walked through the halls, eyes still blurry from his recent awakening. Kazuya looked at a sign that he thought was the locker room to take a shower then marched inside, removing his boxers and shouldering his towel as he entered inside of the shower room. He bypassed the many blurry figures inside and the steam then found an unoccupied showerhead to use.

The black-haired wanderer turned on the faucets, letting the warm water run across his back. Man, it felt like forever since he last had a hot shower. One of the perks in infiltrating a military academy.

"Hey, can you pass me the soap, please?" A voice asked him.

"Sure," Kazuya replied, searching for said soap then grabbed a hold of something that felt soft which he squeezed on reflex.

"Eep!"

"Oops, sorry about that. Looking for the soap." Kazuya replied.

"Oh, that's okay," A hand placed a bar of soap in Kazuya's hand. Strangely enough, the hand felt soft. "There you go."

"Thanks." The young man handed the soap over to the person next to him. "Here you are."

"Thank you." The person took the bar of soap.

Kazuya hummed in response, washing his long black hair then scrubbing his shoulders with a wet rag. Once he deemed himself clean enough, he turned off the faucets then took his towel to dry off his hair while retracing his steps back into the locker room.

However, once he felt the cold tiles of the locker room floor, he heard a collections of feminine screams and shrills that woke him up.

Are some of the guys homosexuals?

Once he removed the towel covering his face, he looked back...and found himself being stared at by a collection of girls.

And every single one of them were naked…

...and so was he.

"Oh, fuck me…" Kazuya groaned, blushing a cherry red as he instinctively covered his private area with his hands.

Worst of all, among the blushing, nude girls were his new friends. Noel and Mai were blushing uncontrollably, covering their breasts and privates areas from his view. Tsubaki and Cajun were glaring at him indiscriminately while sporting red cheeks of their own. Makoto, on the other hand, stared at him with a rather...lewd grin.

"Um, excuse me. I took a wrong turn…" Collecting whatever bit of dignity he had left, Kazuya slowly stepped out of the girls' locker room while wrapping his towel around his waist and picking up his boxers along the way.

Once he was gone, the girls all had various different thoughts about what happened…

"That pervert!"

"How dare he sneak in here!"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"That bastard groped me without even thinking!"

"He had a pretty nice butt though…"

"His butt? I wasn't staring at that. I was staring at his _package_."

Tsubaki, Cajun, Mai, and Noel blushed brightly hearing that. Makoto however licked her lips anxiously. "Kazuya-kun is pretty _big_." She whispered huskily.

"MAKOTO!" The four girls exclaimed at the squirrel Beastkin.

"What? I calls them like I sees 'em." Makoto shrugged with a teasing grin. "That didn't stop you girls from looking~," Her grin grew when the slightly guilty and embarrassed blushes of her four friends grew brighter.

* * *

 **(Begin 'Unripe Hero' by Minami Kuribayashi)**

 **(Electric Bass Single)** _The screen opens to a view of the bright blue sky as it overlooks the 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi"_

 **(Heavy Metal Instrumental)** _A black and scarlet red figure falls from the sky towards the city until they disappear into the buildings below_

 **(Kizu yori itai basho ga motto oku ni aru tte)** _Cuts to Kazuya standing upon the edge of a cliff before the camera zooms on his face as an image of the Ars Goetia symbol appears in his pupils_

 **(Kanjite shitta tsumetai yoru)** _A brief flashback of Kazuya's childhood with his adopted family then changes to his days of training with Rachel and Valkenhayn_

 **(Nani ga shinjitsu nano ka wakaranaku natte iru)** _Cuts to Ragna walking through the streets of Kagutsuchi as after images of a younger Jin and Saya appear by his side_

 **(Uso de nuri kata merareta sekai de)** _Cuts to Jin sitting at his office going over files while Noel comes in only to fall to the floor like a clutz in which Jin sighs dejectedly_

 **(Kimi wo mamoritakatta yugami to ai ga)** _Shifts to a scene where Kazuya is on the ground unmoving; his hair covering his eyes as rain pours onto his body with the many weapons of Ars Goetia embedded all around him in the earth. After images of Mai, Makoto, Tsubaki, Konoe, Kokonoe, and Celica appear in front of the camera_

 **(Kasa natta shunkan ni~)** _Cuts to Rachel and Terumi staring down each other menacingly_

 **(Oi tsumerarete itta kanashimi)** _Cuts to Hakumen traveling through a forest before drawing out Ōkami and entering his battle stance_

 **(Kaze ga dakishimeta)** _A brief showing of Hazama going from his usual calm self to his insane appearance crosses over the camera_

 **(Ano sora ni hibiki tsuzukeru)** _Cuts to Bullet dashing towards Iron Tager, who brings up a barrier blocking her punch_

 **(Kimi no kodoku na koe wo)** _Shifts to Arakune unleashing a skeletal arm at Litchi, who cries out to him, stopping the arm just short of hurting her_

 **(Wasurenai yo)** _Carl looks up with a smirk as Nirvana lunges at the camera_

 **(Inori ga tokete iku ne)** _Cuts to Valkenhayn and Azrael engaging each other in a fist fight to which Valkenhayn transforms into a werewolf with Azrael grinning like a madman_

 **(Yuki no you nikieru~)** _Cuts to a brief appearance of Noel until three more figures revealed to be Nu, Lambda, and Mu fade in_

 **(Ikiru imi wo sagashi nagara)** _Cuts to Ragna, who snarls then brings up his right arm, unleashing the Azure Grimoire as his hand morphs into a glowing hellish black claw then lunges forward_

 **(Kyou mo sokudo wo agete)** _Kazuya roars as his body is enshrouded in a scarlet red light which dissipates to reveal him in the bio-mechanical armor of his Nox Nyctores's true form: Solomon_

 **(Mada HERO nare naku temo~)** _Both Ragna and Kazuya engage in a fierce duel to the death as the camera zooms in on their faces; their eyes burning with unbridled rage and hatred_

 **(Kitto)** _The two fighters threw a punch that collided with the other, engulfing the screen in hellfire_

 **(Closing instrumental)** _Cuts to a scene with Blood Scythe and Bael crossing over each other while embedded in the earth; Kazuya's scarf flowing on the grip of the sword until it fluttered away in the wind_

 **(End)**

* * *

 **Library**

Kazuya had his face planted firmly on the flat surface of the oak table. Curse whatever deity that thought it was fun to screw him over today. Now he's been getting the stinkeye from both girls and boys. Girls because of...the 'incident'. Boys because he managed to sneak into the girl's' locker room without even knowing.

Still, he hated the fact that people caught him with his pants down. Literally and figuratively.

God, it was embarrassing as all hell.

That's when things took a turn for the worse…

"Hey, Mercury!" A voice shouted, drawing Kazuya's attention to the source only to meet a fist that struck him across the face.

"Ow!" The wanderer growled, holding his now swollen cheek.

His assailant turned out to be a young man with neat brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes. He wore the male Military Academy uniform but the jacket was opened and the dress shirt was gone, instead it was a black t-shirt with a burning skull decal sewed on. The guy looked the definition of a delinquent and he had the balls to punch a near century old warrior in the face.

"The hell was that for?" Kazuya narrowed his eyes at the newcomer.

"The names Nathan Phobos." The brunette gestured to himself. "I've been hearing that you not only snuck in the girl's locker room but you've also showed them your freaking nut sack! And right in front of the one girl I consider my little sister!"

"Uh...what?" Crimson red eyes blinked a few times in confusion.

"Noel Vermillion, you dumbass!" Nathan slammed his forehead against the wanderer's own.

"Oh…" Kazuya muttered then shrugged. "My bad, it was an accident."

The brown-haired man's left brow twitched in utter irritation. "You've got a lot of balls to say that to me so casually."

"I don't see why you would be so mad anyways. It's not like she didn't look away from seeing _all_ of me." The ravenette remarked.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Nathan growled at Kazuya.

"Better men than you have tried." The wielder of Ars Goetia smirked.

"Is that a challenge?!" Blue eyes narrowed at the wanderer.

"Maybe it is…" Crimson red narrowed in return.

The two young men glared at each other heatedly while students moved to avoid them along with some of the librarians.

* * *

 **Classroom**

"Torifune Festival?" Mai questioned after Cajun brought up the topic.

"Yes." The lavender-haired girl began her explanation. "It is arranged so that the elected Izanagi and Izanami participate as a pair in various school events for one year."

"Martial arts were held last year." Tsubaki interjected. Mai and Cajun looked at the blushing, mesmerized redhead with either surprised or deadpanned expressions. "Izanagi's way of fighting was especially beautiful, and that strength was so...overwhelming!"

"An awfully detailed account of last year." Cajun stated causing Tsubaki to flinch with an 'erk' as the squirrel Beastkin of the party grinned cat-like at the redhead. "Yet, I have not been able to procure such accurate information…"

"Uh huh," Makoto snickered slyly. "And that's 'cause last year's Izanagi was…" Before she finished, a passing blonde teenager with glasses walked by the door.

"Jin!" Tsubaki exclaimed with her blush growing at the sight of the young man while Makoto grinned.

" _Ohh! Speak of the devil!"_ She spoke lowly.

The newcomer, holding a file, smiled at the beautiful redhead as his green eyes practically sparkled like emeralds (at least to Tsubaki). "Hello, Tsubaki."

"My, my, that gentleman is…" Cajun started as the blue-haired girl of the group stared in surprise. "upper classmate Jin Kisaragi."

' _That's the Kisaragi's…'_ Mai thought with both caution and shock.

"Jin! This is my new friend!" Tsubaki dragged a blanching Mai in front of Jin.

"How do you do? Thank you for taking care of Tsubaki." The blonde man smiled at the bow-wearing young woman.

"N...Nice to meet you…" Mai timidly replied. _'Even if it's really not the first time…'_

Suddenly, Jin seemed to notice the blonde girl of the group. Noel flinched. "Ah…" She was both too shy and scared to say anything especially with that cold, hateful look on the young man's face. From there, an unspoken silence had been laid between the two blondes while Mai seemed almost confused at the uncomfortable silence.

However, the silence had been broken by a pair of footsteps. Said footsteps belonged to two approaching teenage boys. One with dark hair and tan skin dressed like a delinquent with a shorter boy with messy bright hair and lighter skin.

The tanned boy was Taro Zazagae while the shorter boy was Akane Teruhito. The taller teen snickered. "JinJin!" He began, much to the slight displeasure of the blonde man. "Is this the Tsubaki chick you've mentioned before?" He stepped by said redhead's side along with Akane. "Heeeh… Yeah, yeah! Lookin' fine!" He spoke in a singsong tone.

"Sexier than I imagined. 80 points." Akane added.

"Taro, Akane. Could you tone it down?" Jin asked with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh no, JinJin, didn't make you mad, did I?" Taro teased. "So sorry! Forgive me?"

"..." Jin as still smiling but the dark cloud over his head was starting to grow.

"Not even." Akane smirked. "Just look at that face! You most certainly pissed him off."

The five girls watched the interaction between the three boys either in confusion or disappointment.

"What was it like entering the student council?" Jin asked, trying to get his two (idiot) roommates to stop talking.

"It took some time, but…" Tsubaki's blushed grew a bit. "I finally received approval a few days ago! When the Torifune Festival is over, I'm officially joining."

"Wow, Tsubaki coming to the student council?" Taro looked excited at the prospect. "Woohoo! I'll bring baked cookies!"

"It looks like things are going to get fun." Akane added.

"Tsubaki entering the student council will also put me at ease." Jin agreed.

Taro laughed then looked at his blonde roommate slyly. "What's that supposed to mean, huh, JinJin?"

"At any rate," Jin continued undeterred. "It's because there's only these guys around."

"Yes!" Sparkles for some strange reason appeared around Tsubaki. "I'll show you! I'll definitely be helpful to Jin!" Her smile, blush, and starry eyes was definitely enough to warrant her obvious crush on the Kisaragi boy.

"Yep. That's expected." Cajun spoke dryly.

' _E...Easy to read.'_ Mai blanched in her mind.

"Come back here, you fucking vampire!" A familiar voice shouted; one that caused Jin, Tsubaki, and Makoto to flinch.

"And risk letting you try to sucker punch me again? I don't think so. Besides, you have a little something right HERE!" Another familiar voice spoke, bringing forth a few embarrassed blushes to the cheeks of the five girls in the hallway. A sound of flesh being impacted on something solid was heard then a body crashed against the wall.

Said body being a groaning Nathan, who rubbed his head for a bit until his blue eyes glanced up to see the scowling face of Jin Kisaragi. "Oh great, the Ice Prince…" He grumbled.

"Phobos…" Jin hissed venomously at the brunette young man.

"You still alive, you little shit?" Stepping through the hole was the young man that all of the girls had seen naked: Kazuya Mercury.

Nathan snarled at the crimson-eyed teen then pounced on Kazuya, who retaliated by kicking him over, sending him crashing into a desk with a grunt.

"Yeah, I neglected to say that I'm a martial artist." The wanderer dusted his hands with a smug grin only to gag when the brunette football tackled him right in the stomach; the two young men fell to the floor still struggling to fight each other.

Everyone present watched the display with blank expressions. Jin disinterestedly left altogether with Taro and Akane following after their roommate.

"That bad influence again?" Tsubaki grumbled, folding her arms with a huff as she glared at Nathan while secretly hoping Kazuya would smash the brunette man's face in.

Makoto popped her knuckles. "You think he's back to get his daily dose of a beatdown?"

Mai blinked a few times in confusion. Noel decided to clarify on who he is. "That's Nathan Phobos. He's a bit of a troublemaker who skips classes on a daily basis but he's really smart plus he's a mechanical genius as well." She explained to the bluenette.

"So why is he fighting with Kazuya-kun?" The magenta-eyed girl questioned.

"Oh, I guess Nathan-san found out about the…'incident'." Noel blushed along with Cajun and Mai at the memory.

Tsubaki and Makoto huffed. "He's still a bad influence on you, Noel!" They both growled.

Nathan looked at them while his cheek is being pulled by Kazuya. "Ah, shut up, you annoying broads!" He shouted.

The redhead and squirrel girl narrowed their eyes at the delinquent.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Kazuya grabbed Nathan by the nose then tossed him against the wall. "Next time you speak to a woman like that in front of me, I'll cave your skull in."

"Kiss my ass!" The brunette hissed.

"Sorry, but your mother did that for me." The black-haired warrior smirked.

Mai leaned near Cajun's ear. "How long is this going to go on?" She whispered.

"No idea." The lavender-haired woman replied quietly.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

After another verbal spout between Kazuya and Nathan (along with another violent fight), the raven-haired wanderer sat in a chair while Noel applies an ice pack to his swollen cheek. "Who in the freaking hell was that asshole?" He questioned, pressing the cold pack against his cheek.

"The resident mad scientist/delinquent." Tsubaki huffed, obviously displeased with Nathan's presence.

"Huh, sounds like a douche." Kazuya spoke dryly.

Makoto snickered. "You don't know the half of it."

"So what's with all the posters around the academy?" The red-eyed young man asked to divulge the topic.

"Oh, you mean the Torifune Festival?" Cajun spoke, studying the young man in front of her. "It's a yearly event that the Academy tends to bring up for the students. In normal high schools, it would be considered a dance of sorts."

"Huh, sounds interesting," Kazuya grinned at the thought. From his time with Rachel, the vampire heiress had taught him how to dance like those during the Renaissance Era. She busted his ass until he got it right.

"There's another part of the festival as well. A martial arts tournament to determine who would be the honorary knight for Izanami and Izanagi." Tsubaki chipped in. "The Academy's toughest martial artists will all be signed up for the chance to be the knight."

"What's so special about being a knight to some prom queen and king?" Kazuya questioned.

"The chosen knight is allowed to take any girl of their choosing as their date." Makoto added with her chipmunk-like smile. "Plus, it helps blow off steam especially with your name signed on as a competitor!"

…

…

…

"Say what now?" The black-haired young man said with a small twitch of his brow.

* * *

 **Torifune Festival - Day 1**

Outside in the courtyard, a mess of students gathered around two individuals locked in combat. One so epic that it was going to be spoken beyond…!

"Roooock, Papeeer…" Two hands shot out, one forming the paper sign while the other formed the scissors. "Scissors!"

Yes, this competition was just decided between a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors…

...What? Did you expect some sort of epic battle to the death? Hell no, that shit comes later!

"Victory!" The designated student referee called out, holding up Jin's winning hand. "Jin Kisaragi! This year's Izanagi is decideeeed!"

Jin's opponent sulked in shame, cursing his luck while others (mainly girls) cheered for him.

"Ohhh!"

"Amaziiing!"

"Kisaragi-senpaaai!"

Tsubaki was no exception to the blonde man's fan club. "Just as expected of Jin!" She praised while her friends looked at her with small beads of sweat.

While Jin is being handed a victory trophy from the referee, Noel sweatdropped at the bright smile on her fellow blonde's face. "A-Amazing. Always winning with a smile…" She mumbled.

"Kisaragi-san can read the mind of his opponent, can't he?" Makoto mimicked her shorter human friend's mindset with a bead of sweat running down the back of her head.

"I wonder who will become Izanami…" Tsubaki muttered, thinking on the possibilities of who would be the 'queen'. "...I...I…"

"Eh?" Mai, Noel, Makoto, and Cajun looked at her curiously.

"I wonder if I should participate in the tournament…" Suddenly, the blue-eyed redhead blushed brightly at the thought of participating and possibly winning as well. "You know, because we're fellow student council members, which makes things more convenient and being the head of the student council and working together would make our schedules compatible, I think!" She rambled on her reasonings.

"..." The four girls stared at her dryly. _'Too easy to read…'_ They thought in unison.

"Hey, who do you think the chosen knight will be?" Noel asked innocently.

"I hope it's Kazuya! Have you seen the way he smashed Phobos through the walls like that? He's definitely got to be strong!" Makoto grinned wide.

Cajun blinked once. "Let's not forget that Nathan-san is also competing in the tournament as well."

At the mention of the Academy's 'mad genius', Tsubaki and her Beastkin friend scowled at the mere thought of him.

"I hope he loses badly." The brunette girl growled lowly.

"I hate that degenerate." The redhead grumbled.

Mai sweatdropped at Tsubaki and Makoto. _'Just what is their problem with that Nathan guy?'_ She thought in her mind.

Meanwhile, Kazuya and Nathan glared at one another from opposite ends of the crowd. A spark of lightning clashed the moment their eyes met.

The unspoken message between these two rabid wolves had been practically broadcasted to the entire world.

 _I'm coming for you…!_

* * *

 **That Night**

As Tsubaki showered in peace near the in Noel and Makoto's dorm, Mai and her friends sat on a couple lounge chairs or footrests to chat about the competition for Izanami.

"Let's get this war council started!" The squirrel girl began. "The tournament's tomorrow. I wanna somehow get Tsubaki out there and have her kick ass, but…" She trailed.

Noel decided to speak up. "There really isn't any method in winning a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors."

Makoto rubbed her two-toned hair in frustration and distress. "We can't build up any sort of counter plan!"

"Oh." Cajun suddenly smiled. "If it's a counter plan, then I can set something up."

"How?" Makoto asked.

"We collect data on the competitors' thought processes, and all I have to do is apply the data." The lavender-haired woman explained. "We will most certainly ascertain what move the enemy will make."

' _Girls talking nonstop…'_ Mai thought in her head, watching her three friends chat amongst themselves.

"WOOOOW!" Noel and Makoto exclaimed in awe.

However, something nagged in the back of the blonde girl's head. "But how will we collect the data on those thought patterns?" She questioned.

"We read the opponent's minds." Cajun spoke it blunt enough that it sounded like it could work.

"Reading minds…" Noel trailed on but that seemed to only confuse her more. "Th-That sort of thing isn't possible."

"It is not something impossible, really." Cajun clarified.

"How do we get is?" Makoto asked as her squirrel ears twitched.

"That is…" Cajun pointed at a surprised blue-haired girl. "A kiss of Mai, of course!"

"Eh!?" Mai exclaimed in surprise.

The lavender-haired girl continued her reasoning. "You kiss the tournament candidates, and with that super taste, you can read the minds of the opponent!"

"Huh?" She started off small before her entire face burned red with an outraged look on her pretty features. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

While Noel blushed at the thought of her friend kissing other girls, Makoto seemed rather eager at the prospect (almost too eager). "I see! It falls on your hands!"

"H-H-H-H-H-Hold on a second!" Mai shouted. "A kiss absolutely, no way, _cannot_ be done!"

"Whaaat, you're embarrassed?" The Beastkin teased. "There's no problem with girls kissing!"

"Ehh!? Is that so!?" The magenta-eyed girl blanched.

"C'mere." Without even realizing it, Mai was lip-locked with Makoto as their breasts pressed against each other. Said bluenette was blushing madly at the generously soft lips latched onto her own. Once they broke apart, Mai seemed to have passed on; a huge blush on her face and a small ghost exiting her body.

"...H…...Huh….?" Makoto sweatdrops, seeing Mai's expression.

"C-Could it be…" Noel stuttered with a heavy blush.

"Mai." Cajun started. "Could that have been…" She paused then continued. "...your first kiss?"

Makoto flinched. _'Crap.'_

Mai looked lost in her thoughts; the heavy blush on her cheeks enough to symbolize her own innocence. She ran a finger across her mouth. _'...A girl's lips are so soft…'_ She thought slightly embarrassed but secretly liked the taste of the Beastkin's mouth against hers.

* * *

 **With Kazuya**

While Mai was contemplating on her first kiss, the wandering warrior known as Kazuya Mercury was in his dorm room playing around with **Purson** , a Japanese tanto with a crimson blade and a black grip. The seal of the demon emblazoned at the base of the blade.

He had contemplated on whether or not to actually take the time to enter this fighting tournament. While it would be a good workout, his already freakish strength could potentially kill someone if he wasn't careful. That would also draw attention to himself and that is not something he wants for the remainder of his time posing as a student.

On the other hand…

It would feel satisfying to punch that bastard Nathan Phobos right in the nose for sucker punching him. Kazuya didn't even know what that guy's problem is. What did he have out on him for?

Well, maybe he could take the time to participate in the martial arts tournament the day after tomorrow, if only to get some well-earned training in.

Who knows? It could be entertaining…

"Ahhhhh! What the hell am I saying!? I'm not a goddamn high school student!" Kazuya exclaimed, grabbing a hold of his head as he rubbed it feverishly then stood up from his bed, sending his weapon back to the hammer space the rest of the Demonic Arsenal laid in wait. "Maybe a stroll through the halls will clear my head…" He muttered.

He grabbed a hold of his magically-woven scarf and wrapped it around his neck then left his dorm room.

Kazuya strolled through the halls for about half an hour; occasionally gazing out at the night sky while humming a little tune that Rachel taught him when he was younger. His foster mother/sister once told him that it was something her mother would sing to her to sleep. A lullaby, she said. It was spoken in Latin but the translation for it was called _"Sleep, my Lovely Moon"_. It always started out slow and sad but there was an underlying hint of serenity in the tune.

That song was one of the most beautiful he had ever heard… It reminded him of his adopted family…

Not one day passed where he did not miss his father, mother, aunt, and little sister. Rachel informed him that his family had separated after a few years since his disappearance. All that he knew was that his father was now wandering the world while Kokonoe grew up to be a successful scientist that delved into both the arcane and the mechanical arts. His aunt had opened a church and was said to be taking care of a couple kids at one point. There was nothing on his mother though which upset Kazuya greatly.

Still, he longed for the day to hold his baby sister close to his chest like he did when they were kids. Hopefully, that day would come.

Sighing, the black-haired teen focused ahead only to raise his right brow in surprise when he found a figure cloaked in black with long blue hair...pressing their lips against one of the female students that was wandering in the halls just like him.

Kazuya watched as the figure broke the kiss then ran their tongue almost sensually across the girl's lips.

...He was thankful to be wearing sweatpants that were a bit baggy around his waist.

The figure and the girl stared at each other then the pupils of the female student's eyes turned into hearts as she gazed practically lovingly at the black-clad figure then hugged them profusely. "Beautiful!" She squealed in joy much to the figure's shock, who pushed her off and ran away, much to the student's disappointment. "Ah, please wait!" She pleaded.

Kazuya furrowed his brow. _'Something fishy is going on around here…'_ He snickered. _'Glad dad didn't hear that joke from me outloud otherwise I'd never live it down.'_

And thus, the Scarlet Swordsman decided to stalk the masked black-clad figure, who seemed to be finding every girl amongst the student body and kissing them for no apparent reason. On occasion, he would spot Noel or Makoto near an unconscious girl, that the figure kissed. This furthered his suspicions on to who the identity of the masked kisser truly is.

But Kazuya didn't know the full reasoning behind these events.

Thus, Mai and friends obtained data from favorable candidates, and thanks to Cajun, they were successfully able to write up data on the pattern of thoughts.

* * *

 **Torifune Festival - Day 2**

"You're a Rock, Paper, Scissors expert, Mai?" Tsubaki asked with slight surprise.

"Y-Yeah." Mai timidly replied.

"Mai was referred to by the nickname "The impossibly Invincible Mai" from an early age." Cajun explained with a small grin. "The neighborhood children indeed harbored fear of her existence."

' _Even though that's a total lie…'_ The blue-haired girl thought dryly. "I want you to win no matter what." Mai stated enthusiastically. "So let me pass onto you my advice."

"Mai…" Tsubaki uttered in shock; her heart warmed at her friend's insistence to assist her. "Thank you." She took Mai's hands into her own graciously. "Please help me with your advice."

Meanwhile, Kazuya was watching the chatter from a window overlooking the conversation with a calculating gaze.

Later on, at the courtyard, the girls began the competition for Izanami. Kazuya watched as all the girls that the figure had kissed lost against Tsubaki. This further proved his theory that the five girls he considered his friends had somehow found a way to win.

...Did they cheat?

Oh, the referee for the girls just announced the… "Winner! Tsubaki Yayoi!"

"That's… I-I'm so happy!" Said redhead squealed with both relief and excitement.

"You did it, Tsubaki!" Makoto cheered along with Noel and Mai.

Kazuya sighed. Well, he couldn't very well shatter Tsubaki's dreams by admitting that she cheated. For one, he had no proof. A second reason was because the redhead had the hots for Jin Kisaragi. She definitely had a crush for the blonde glasses-wearing teenager and even if he didn't show it, Jin liked her as well.

Suddenly, the black-haired warrior's ears picked up on the chatter from the other girls.

"Eh? You met them, too?"

"This beautiful person appeared from nowhere and kissed me…"

"You, too!? Me, too!"

"Me, three…"

"So that means all of the tournament candidates were attacked by that mysterious man?"

Mai suddenly started to shake in terror. If the girls deduced that it was her so soon then it was over…

"What does it mean?"

"That guy could be ruining the tournament behind closed curtains, pulling the strings…"

"If that's true, then Yayoi-san's smooth win is pretty suspicious…" A black haired girl theorized. "Maybe that masked man is a girl?"

All of the girls looked at Tsubaki suspiciously, much to the redhead's shock.

"I swear upon Izanagi and Izanami that I am innocent!" Tsubaki swore honestly.

"Wh… What should we do?" Noel asked quietly to her friends. If this keeps up, Tsubaki could be disqualified from being Izanami. "Because of us, Tsubaki's being suspected…"

"In that case…" Cajun started. "There's no choice."

She raised her hand and smiled challengingly. "Cajun Faycott! Entering on an impulse!"

"Cajun!?" The rest of the female student body exclaimed.

"Shouldn't that be against the rules?" The female referee questioned.

"Eh-Ehh…" One of the male students watching uttered.

"No way… She's gonna prove Tsubaki's innocent by losing?" Makoto whispered to Mai and Noel.

"Of course!" The blonde girl replied with her own joyous smile.

"So Cajun intends to let Tsubaki win…"

Something told Kazuya that couldn't be further from the truth…

"Here goes." The lavender-haired girl smirked slyly.

Tsubaki and Cajun looked at each other with fiery determination. "Rooock, Papeeeer…"

* * *

 **(A chibi version of Kazuya produces a sign written in Japanese. "And then…!" He said with a cat-like grin)**

* * *

"I thought there was something weird about the situation…" Tsubaki spoke as Mai, Noel, and Makoto looked down in shame. "And it turns out that you were both at the bottom of it."

"Yes." The girls replied pathetically.

Mai took this chance to say something. "We're sorry! We wanted to do anything to make you Izanami, and…"

"I understand." Tsubaki cut her off.

"Eh?"

The redhead smiled softly at the girls. "Thank you. That makes me so happy." Suddenly her expression turned comically serious. "But don't do this again!"

"..." Mai smiled as well. "Okay!"

Suddenly, Tsubaki started to shout in embarrassment. "Besides, I don't like Jin like that! Aspiration! It's just aspiration!" She tried to fool herself but not the others.

"Hai, hai…" Makoto, Noel, and Mai deadpanned.

"At any rate, Cajun." Mai glanced at the lavender-haired girl beside her. "Why did you…" She sweatdropped, staring at the trophy in Cajun's hands. "Why did you go and win?"

Said girl suddenly brought out a booklet. "I investigated the work of Izanagi and Izanami from the entirety of last year, but when Kisaragi-san was Izanagi, he was always "busy" and turned everything down, having never spent any time with Izanami." Cajun closed the booklet. "It's of course expected to be the same this year. If Tsubaki followed through and became Izanami, then wouldn't her student council duties be neglected?"

A look of surprise crossed Mai's graceful features. "Cajun… Did you think this through….!?"

"If that's the case, won't it be more trouble for you?" Tsubaki looked at her friend, concerned.

"Is that okay, Cajun?" Noel asked.

The lavender-haired girl smiled. "Not a problem."

* * *

 **Torifune Festival - Day 3**

Today was the day of the martial arts tournament to decide who would be crowned this year's knight. Various male students were dressed in either a karate gi, a kung fu uniform, or their own fighting clothes.

Kazuya sat on a bench decked out in his trousers, boots, a simple white t-shirt and his scarf. He wrapped several bandages over his knuckles to stem any bruising in case he punched a man's skull in. He grabbed a pair of mixed martial arts gloves and slipped them on, flexing his fingers to make sure they fit. Satisfied, he marched off to the entrance just as an official for the tournament came in.

"Hey, Mercury, you're up!"

Nodding, Kazuya followed the student outside into a makeshift arena where several students both male and female cheered loudly on bleachers.

The designated referee appeared in the center of the ring just as Kazuya and his opponent entered inside. "Alright everyone! Here are our next competitors!" He gestured to the other male student dressed in a black Chinese uniform with braided green hair, teal eyes, and tan skin. "In this corner! One of the strongest upperclassmen in Class 3-D: Carlos Cherub!" Said fighter smiled and winked at the crowd, earning a few cheers from the other students. "And in this corner! The one who snuck into the girl's locker room without even realizing it! The crimson-eyed pretty boy himself: Kazuya Mercury!" Some of the guys and…practically all of the girls cheered for Kazuya immensely, even ignoring the comment about the locker room. "Fighters! I want a good clean fight! Now, let's get it on!"

With that said, the bell rung as both Kazuya and Carlos entered their battle stance. The green-haired man moving in the style of Shaolin Monks while the black-haired wanderer entered a Taekwondo posture.

"Get him, Kazuya!" Makoto cheered loudly beside her friends.

"Honestly, what purpose does this competition serve?" Tsubaki folded her arms.

Noel simply smiled. "I think I understand the meaning behind this. Most boys seem to want to pick the prettiest girl they know and date them."

Cajun rolled her eyes. "That's just another reason for a pervert to lay their hands on a lady."

Mai nodded in agreement even if she didn't secretly wish she were a guy again, competing in such a tournament to be with a girl but now she could be at risk of being someone's...date.

Carlos smirked at Kazuya. "Come on, pretty boy. Show me what you got so I can humiliate you here in front of everybody!"

Before he could even blink, Carlos was met with a fierce palm right in his torso, cracking his ribs and sending him spiraling against the ropes, unconscious.

Standing over him was Kazuya with his palm outstretched and a hardened look on his face.

All of the students' eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets at the sight. No one even saw him move so how did he get from one place to the other in a matter of seconds?

"Wow…" Mai, Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, and Cajun mumbled in awe.

"Uh…" Even the referee was surprised but shook it off and focused on his job. "Victor: Kazuya Mercury!" The crowd broke out into cheers.

Kazuya waved at the crowd, looking a bit sheepish as well. _'Crap! I overdid it again!'_ He thought panicky.

After leaving the arena, he bypassed Nathan. An unspoken challenge between the two the moment their eyes met had been issued.

Nathan entered the arena dressed in a pair of black pants, dark blue boots, a red shirt with a skull decal, and masking tape wrapped around his hands.

His opponent was a tall, burly young man with spiky blonde hair, grey eyes, and light skin. He was outfitted in a white karate gi with hand and feet protectors.

The brunette delinquent tuned out whatever the hell the referee was about to say. Focusing mainly on his goal to reach the finals and to beat Kazuya.

The moment the ref said 'Fight', the burly man took the initiative, lashing out with an axe kick that would've crushed the skull of any unfortunate opponent but Nathan was different from the other contestants. This fact had been proven when the blue-eyed teen vanished from view, confusing the meathead martial artist.

"Over here, Jumbo!" Nathan's voice called out behind the man, surprising him and leaving himself open to receive a fierce knee to his face that sent him to the realm of Morpheus.

Once the big man dropped on his back, Nathan landed on his feet. The referee called the match. "And the winner is…Nathan Phobos!" He declared.

Makoto and Tsubaki scowled while Noel clapped joyously at her surrogate brother's victory. Mai and Cajun offered their own praise by clapping as well.

"Wow, I didn't think Nathan would be this good!" The blonde girl cheered innocently.

"I hate that guy…" The redhead and Beastkin growled lowly, completely irritated that the bad influence on Noel's life was in the tournament.

Cajun glanced at Mai. "Mai-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" The blue-haired girl blinked intently.

"With you honest opinion, could you tell me who you think would make it to the finals?" Cajun asked.

"Um…" Magenta eyes glanced from Nathan to the entrance where Kazuya had just left from. "I honestly don't really know but I hope Kazuya-kun makes it. He seemed really intent on winning for some reason."

Meanwhile, a few seats away, Jin Kisaragi had been watching the matches of Nathan and Kazuya… Well, more Kazuya than Nathan since he hated the brunette's guts with a passion. The movements and the hard expression on the red-eyed man's face warranted that he'd seen battle many times before. An almost cold, unnatural look in his eyes would send shivers down any normal man's spine.

Interesting…

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

After various matches and beatdowns between the competitors (and the occasional student being marched off to the infirmary), only two fighters were left: Kazuya Mercury and Nathan Phobos.

This was a match for the ages! A clash between two titans in the making! A war between light and dark!

…

What the fuck am I saying? This is just a goddamn fight!

Mai looked worriedly between the two young men about to face off in what could be the most brutal fight in the history of the Academy.

"Come on, Kazuya! Kick his ass!" Makoto cheered.

"Nathan! Do your best!" Noel called out.

As the referee rambled on, both fighters continued to glare at one another.

"I'm surprised you made it this far." Nathan commented.

"I should be saying that to you." Kazuya countered. "I expected you to get taken down in the second round."

"Heh, don't think I'm like the rest of those other pushovers." The brunette scoffed. "I'm the real deal when it comes to fighting."

' _We'll see about that.'_ The wanderer thought, narrowing his eyes at his opponent/rival.

"Get ready!" The referee called out, the two fighters entering their battle stances. "FIGHT!"

Both young men ran forward then threw out a high kick that collided with the other. The two ignored the jolt of pain from their shins, focusing their attention on glaring at each other with an almost murderous intent.

Nathan broke the hold and used his momentum to land a blow to Kazuya's ribs with his heel. However, the black-haired wanderer caught his foot and pushed him back, sending the brunette stumbling to regain his balance. Kazuya dashed forward, slamming his elbow directly into his opponent's sternum.

The brunette reeled back with a flinch of pain as he regained his balance then leapt up to slam his knee right into the ravenette's cheek.

Kazuya was thankful that his decades of training managed to harden his jaw to the point it was practically steel but that attack still hurt. His opponent was indeed a strong fighter but he lacked experience.

Both young men continued glaring at the other even as a small trickle of blood flowed down the corner of Kazuya's lips.

"You're strong." Nathan complimented with...respect?

At first, the wielder of the thirteenth Nox Nyctores was surprised but nodded back at him. "So are you."

"But you're holding back." The brunette narrowed his eyes. "Don't hold your strength back on my account. Give me all you've got!" His hand grasped the collar of his shirt then he tore it away effortlessly, revealing his toned chest for all to see, eliciting squeals of joy from some of the girls and a few blushing faces from them as well.

Kazuya smirked. "Very well, but you asked for it." His hands grasped his own shirt which he tore apart to reveal his own rock hard abs and chiseled pecs along with the blood red demonic tattoo that made up the seal for Ars Goetia. He changed his fighting stance from Taekwondo to Wu Tai.

"Oh my…" Tsubaki tried her best to stem her blush but couldn't as her eyes traced every curve on the two young men's abs.

Makoto was panting heavily at the sight; cartoon hearts in place of her pupils. What? She could marvel at the fine figure of a young man once in a while.

Noel, her innocent mind, was burning with so many lewd images due to reading some of the more _explicit_ romance novels she read in her free time.

Cajun covered her nose with a handkerchief to keep a bloody nose from staining her school uniform.

Mai felt the blood in her cheeks burn along with the rest of her body. Damn these female hormones! That still didn't stop her from unbuttoning her top… To let out the excess heat to cool off! That's all there is to it! Yep! Not because she was getting aroused at the sight of bare naked abs.

 _(Play Tekken 7 OST: Heat Haze Shadow)_

The two fighters glared at one another.

Silence filled the arena as if Death itself had taken sound from the very air itself.

Not a creature moved…

A single leaf floated down from a branch of a tree.

The fighters tense up…

The leaf lands on the ground.

Kazuya and Nathan lunged at each other, throwing their fists at each other. The blows impact each other, evoking a shockwave that blew a few students back.

The two broke their lock then went for fast punches that the human eye would barely be able to track. Each second, Kazuya and Nathan would receive a new bruise or a scrape on their skin. The two broke apart then narrowed their eyes at each other.

They stepped forward to begin their assault…

An elbow to Nathan's cheek.

A high kick to Kazuya's chin.

A punch to the solar plexus.

A fierce knee to the nose.

A roundhouse kick across the head.

An uppercut to the gut.

Another vicious punch between the two sent the fighters away from each other. Kazuya and Nathan skid across the surface on their feet, excited grins plastered on their faces.

"They're evenly matched!" Tsubaki commented.

"No, look closer." Makoto said, her expression serious for once instead of her usual chipper self. "Kazuya-kun is still holding back."

Noel blinked. "How do you know, Makoto-chan?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm a martial artist as well. You just never bothered to ask what I do in my afternoon activities." The squirrel Beastkin replied. "Kazuya-kun is matching his strength with Nathan's but in a skilled fighter's eyes, they can detect even the slightest hint of muscle movement from their opponent."

"So how strong is Kazuya?" Tsubaki questioned.

"No idea but this is definitely not his full power." Makoto answered.

Mai gazed intently at the wandering warrior with curiously. _'So why is he holding back?'_

"You've got a lot of balls. I will give you that but this match needs to end." Nathan remarked, his muscles tensing up.

"My thoughts exactly." Kazuya stated, slightly edging his foot forward.

The two fighters lunged at one another for the last time; both of them raising a fist and throwing it forward. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The crowd leaned on the edge of their seats. Mai, Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, and Cajun clenching the hem of their skirts nervously. Crimson red and bright blue eyes glaring at the other just as their punches…

 _POW! BLAM!_

...connected.

Nathan reeled back, his cheek impacted against his opponent's knuckles as a tooth flew out.

Kazuya stumbled back, his own cheek swollen as the black-haired young man struggled to stay on his feet.

The two glared at one another before finally...one fell.

 _(End of song)_

"And the winner is…" The referee started.

…

…

…

"Kazuya Mercury!"

The crowd of students cheered loudly.

"He won!" Makoto exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Good show!" Cajun smiled.

"Serves the delinquent right." Tsubaki smirked with folded arms.

Noel deflated, seeing her surrogate brother lose the tournament even though she should be happy for Kazuya for winning.

Mai, however, noticed the ravenette's shaky movements. "Girls, I think something is wrong with him."

"Huh?"

Before anybody realized it, the wandering warrior collapsed on his back unconscious.

"Uh… Nevermind, it seems we have a draw!" The referee called out.

"Man, that sucks…" One girl frowned.

"I was hoping for the knight to be chosen…" Another groaned.

* * *

 **Infirmary - Later On**

Here we find Kazuya and Nathan, covered in bandages and medical casts as they rested on the cots.

"This...is humiliating." The brunette growled lowly.

"I seriously thought I won." The red-eyed young man said dryly.

"You two should be lucky that you're still alive." The nurse informed the two boys. "With the amount of broken bones, torn muscles, internal bleeding, and concussions that you both have, you should be dead a hundred times over."

"Guess we're just that tough." Nathan remarked.

"Whatever, I don't get payed enough to deal with macho-headed teenage boys." The nurse left the infirmary to deliver her report.

There was an uncomfortable silence between Kazuya and Nathan. Neither of them spoke or moved (which is impossible since they have…y'know, broken bones).

"You're strong." Nathan admitted.

"You too." Kazuya admitted.

"A lot better than I thought you would be."

"I admit, you're a pretty good fighter."

The blue-eyed brunette glanced at his rival. "So you're sure it was an accident?"

"You mean the 'incident'?" The demon hunter questioned.

"The very same."

"Completely by accident. I didn't even realize I was in there."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at Kazuya for a few seconds then shrugged. "Alright, I believe you."

"Wait, just like that?" He blinked a few times in confusion.

"Yep, Noel and her friends seem to trust you so I suppose I could do the same." The brunette replied. "So...what's with the tattoo?"

"Oh, it's, uh…" Kazuya hesitated. How the hell is he supposed to tell someone that his 'tattoo' is actually the catalyst for his Nox Nyctores, Ars Goetia. "It was a phase I was going through."

"Ah, you're a rebel just like me." Nathan smirked. "Guess we've got something else in common."

The wanderer chuckled softly. "I suppose we do."

"So...pals?"

"Pals."

The two chuckled then sat in silence.

"Hey, did you write my name down for the tournament?" Kazuya asked.

"What? No, I thought you did that yourself." Nathan replied.

The ravenette furrowed his brow. "Then who the heck did it?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Miles away, or rather, above the city, a certain vampiress was grinning slyly.

"Miss Rachel, are you sure that it was okay to play a prank on young master Kazuya?" The blonde's cat/umbrella known as Nago questioned.

Gii, the red bat creature floating beside her was also concerned. "I agree with Nago, Miss Rachel. Haven't you gotten past pranking the boy?"

Rachel's answer came in the form of smacking Gii with Nago, earning her a few groans of pain from the two pet familiars.

"What I do is none of your business. If I wish to play a prank then I shall play a prank." She replied in her usual aristocratic tone of voice.

* * *

 **Military Academy**

Kazuya sneezed.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, just had a feeling." The young man replied.

A feeling that he dreaded for quite a long time…

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the third chapter. Tell me your thoughts on this in the review box.**

 **Also, Nathan Phobos belongs to KnightSpark. Special thanks to him for posting this delinquent in the review box.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms, I will not tolerate them at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'll write you up.**

 **Thank you to all who have been my loyal followers since Day One. You are all what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Crimson Edge. In this chapter, I'm having Kazuya get caught up in a little… predicament.**

 **Heaven's Armament: Seraphim is still under construction so it will be a while before it is up and ready.**

 **The audition for Kazuya's rival is still up for grabs so any of you out there who wish to bring up their OC can PM it or drop it in the Review Box at any time.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Blazblue series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Blazblue: Crimson Edge**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Watermelon, Pheromones, and Boy Hunt

* * *

 **NOL Military Academy**

"Thanks for waiting!" Mai spoke, bringing in plates of watermelon slices.

"Mmm, delicious! Nothing beats a cold watermelon on a hot summer's day!" Makoto cheered in a singsong tone, munching on her watermelon slice eagerly.

"Indeed." Cajun agreed with a smile of her own.

Kazuya and Nathan were ravenously devouring their own slices of the red fruit, spitting out the black seeds as they do so.

"Putting salt on a watermelon is heresy, I believe." Cajun frowned at the squirrel Beastkin, ignoring the constant hiccuping.

"Ehhh?" Makoto looked at the lavender-haired girl while bringing up said shaker of salt. "It's legit!" Soon enough, she finished her melon and waved to Mai. "I want anooother!" Another hiccup.

"Coming up!" The bluenette chirped, holding a plate of melon slices.

"...Or rather." Makoto glanced at her blonde friend. "Noel. What's up with you?"

Said girl blushed lightly in embarrassment. "The… The hiccups-" Her explanation was emphasized due to another ' _Hic_ ', "Won't _Hic_ stop!"

Makoto looked at Noel dryly along with Nathan. "BOO!" The two shouted to scare the blonde, who mistakenly gulped down a watermelon seed after shrinking back frightened.

"I swallowed a seed!" Light tears appeared at the corner of Noel's eyes after she made her complaint.

"But it looks like it stopped." Kazuya pointed out.

"Ah...you're right." Noel admitted.

The girls and boys laughed out loud as they continued to munch on their snack.

"Now that you mention it?" The Beastkin of the group started. "Something I was told as a little kid was, "If you eat a watermelon seed, it'll sprout from your stomach"!"

Kazuya (along with Noel) could practically imagined a younger Makoto lifting up her shirt with a sprout emerging from her belly button. The thought was rather...disturbing.

"Ohhhh, Makoto!" Noel whined then noticed something. "Huh? Mai, you haven't eaten anything."

"Ah…yeah." Mai smiled sadly. "If I eat like this, then…" She trailed on, that's when the girls along with Kazuya realized what she meant.

"That's right, isn't it?" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"We forgot that you're used to eating Noel's lunch!" Makoto cried out, equally ashamed.

"Sorry, we were only…" Noel started, feeling embarrassed for forgetting her friend's plight.

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it." Mai replied to calm her friends' minds.

Nathan spat out the last seed from his snack. "But how are you going to eat watermelon?" The 'mad genius' questioned.

"That's right!" Makoto suddenly shouted. "You can have Noel's watermelon juice! Or she can make you some watermelon _sweets_!" Cajun suddenly dreaded on what Noel's idea of _sweets_ could actually be.

"But the ones I just cut were the last." Mai reminded the girls.

"Eh?" Tsubaki, Noel, Makoto, and Cajun replied in confusion while Kazuya and Nathan blinked dryly.

Cajun suddenly smiled. "If I'm not mistaken, there's cultivated land within the school. Surely there will also indeed be watermelon."

"Alright!" Makoto said boisterously. "Then let's go there and harvest some fresh watermelon!"

"I can get down with that." Nathan smirked.

"Count me in." Kazuya nodded.

"Everyone…" Mai looked at her group of companions, her heart warming up at the amount of concern and enthusiasm they were showing for her. "Thank you."

* * *

 **(Begin 'Unripe Hero' by Minami Kuribayashi)**

 **(Electric Bass Single)** _The screen opens to a view of the bright blue sky as it overlooks the 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi"_

 **(Heavy Metal Instrumental)** _A black and scarlet red figure falls from the sky towards the city until they disappear into the buildings below_

 **(Kizu yori itai basho ga motto oku ni aru tte)** _Cuts to Kazuya standing upon the edge of a cliff before the camera zooms on his face as an image of the Ars Goetia symbol appears in his pupils_

 **(Kanjite shitta tsumetai yoru)** _A brief flashback of Kazuya's childhood with his adopted family then changes to his days of training with Rachel and Valkenhayn_

 **(Nani ga shinjitsu nano ka wakaranaku natte iru)** _Cuts to Ragna walking through the streets of Kagutsuchi as after images of a younger Jin and Saya appear by his side_

 **(Uso de nuri kata merareta sekai de)** _Cuts to Jin sitting at his office going over files while Noel comes in only to fall to the floor like a clutz in which Jin sighs dejectedly_

 **(Kimi wo mamoritakatta yugami to ai ga)** _Shifts to a scene where Kazuya is on the ground unmoving; his hair covering his eyes as rain pours onto his body with the many weapons of Ars Goetia embedded all around him in the earth. After images of Mai, Makoto, Tsubaki, Konoe, Kokonoe, and Celica appear in front of the camera_

 **(Kasa natta shunkan ni~)** _Cuts to Rachel and Terumi staring down each other menacingly_

 **(Oi tsumerarete itta kanashimi)** _Cuts to Hakumen traveling through a forest before drawing out Ōkami and entering his battle stance_

 **(Kaze ga dakishimeta)** _A brief showing of Hazama going from his usual calm self to his insane appearance crosses over the camera_

 **(Ano sora ni hibiki tsuzukeru)** _Cuts to Bullet dashing towards Iron Tager, who brings up a barrier blocking her punch_

 **(Kimi no kodoku na koe wo)** _Shifts to Arakune unleashing a skeletal arm at Litchi, who cries out to him, stopping the arm just short of hurting her_

 **(Wasurenai yo)** _Carl looks up with a smirk as Nirvana lunges at the camera_

 **(Inori ga tokete iku ne)** _Cuts to Valkenhayn and Azrael engaging each other in a fist fight to which Valkenhayn transforms into a werewolf with Azrael grinning like a madman_

 **(Yuki no you nikieru~)** _Cuts to a brief appearance of Noel until three more figures revealed to be Nu, Lambda, and Mu fade in_

 **(Ikiru imi wo sagashi nagara)** _Cuts to Ragna, who snarls then brings up his right arm, unleashing the Azure Grimoire as his hand morphs into a glowing hellish black claw then lunges forward_

 **(Kyou mo sokudo wo agete)** _Kazuya roars as his body is enshrouded in a scarlet red light which dissipates to reveal him in the bio-mechanical armor of his Nox Nyctores's true form: Solomon_

 **(Mada HERO nare naku temo~)** _Both Ragna and Kazuya engage in a fierce duel to the death as the camera zooms in on their faces; their eyes burning with unbridled rage and hatred_

 **(Kitto)** _The two fighters threw a punch that collided with the other, engulfing the screen in hellfire_

 **(Closing instrumental)** _Cuts to a scene with Blood Scythe and Bael crossing over each other while embedded in the earth; Kazuya's scarf flowing on the grip of the sword until it fluttered away in the wind_

 **(End)**

* * *

 **Later On - Cultivated Land**

The five girls and two boys wandered the forest for an unprecedented amount of time. They were searching for watermelon to make sweets (or in Kazuya's terms: Noel food poisoning) for Mai.

However…

"...Um. Hey, could we possibly be…" Noel began, nervously.

"By some chance…" Tsubaki added.

"W-We…" Mai stuttered.

"Are…" Nathan sweatdropped with an uneasy grin.

"Uhhh, it looks like it…" Makoto admitted with a nervous smile.

"Lost children, indeed!" Cajun suddenly exclaimed as the rest of the girls along with Nathan blanched at the lavender-haired female.

Kazuya was crying anime tears. "This is the last time I follow you girls to get watermelons." He whined.

"Don't act like such a baby!" Nathan shouted in comical anger.

"Wh-Why did we get lost!?" Tsubaki exclaimed, completely panicking. "We looked at the map exactly, didn't we!?"

"I looked!" Noel offered weakly.

Tsubaki took the map then blanched. "You looked at it upside-down, Noel!" She exclaimed.

"Ehhhhh!?" The blonde girl looked shocked along with the others as well.

"The garden is inside the Business District's sixth level." The redhead continued. "If we went looking at it upside down, then that means…" A look of horror crossed her beautiful face. "This is the eighth level!?"

"Is it that much of a dangerous place?" Mai questioned, a bead of sweat going down her cheek.

"The management of Torifune's Military Academy is carried out at the very top by Jin in the student council." Tsubaki explained. "But by the Novus Orbis Librarium's good intentions, the area in the eighth level and below is a no-trespassing zone." Her expression turned serious. "Let's hurry and leave!"

Kazuya wholeheartedly agreed. However, just before he took his first step, his nose caught a scent…

...A _familiar_ scent.

One that normal humans couldn't smell, taste, or see but in large clumps could make it out.

The group of five girls and two boys noticed a thick black fog eerily surrounding them.

"What? This fog…" Mai started, a bit frightened.

"What is this stuff?" Nathan questioned.

"Ah," Tsubaki suddenly gasped, her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh, no! It's seithr!"

Cajun had a handkerchief covering her mouth and nose to stem off the harmful effects from the Magic Element. "It is also considerably thick!" She shouted behind the cloth. "Do not breathe it in, everyone!"

A loud hiccup broke the silence.

The girls along with Nathan stared at a gaping Noel with wide eyes and sweatdrops.

"I…" Tears appeared at the corners of the trembling girl's eyes. "Breathed it in…" She nearly collapsed had it not been for Makoto and Nathan catching her.

"Noel!" The Beastkin exclaimed in shock as the girls looked at their sickly friend. Mai noticed a mansion in the distance.

"Let's take shelter inside that mansion!" The blue-haired girl called out. As the group continued on, helping Noel to the building, they neglected to check if all of their members were together...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Having snuck away from the girls and Nathan, the red-eyed young man stalked the forest to find the source of the seithr.

The Magic Element flowed into his body like water being absorbed into a sponge. It made him stronger, faster, and more aware of his surroundings. Wherever it was, Kazuya knew that it had to be a remnant of the Black Beast. But why do they seem to be coming to this Hierarchical City? What purpose could they serve?

He stopped.

His eyes scanned the surrounding area.

Something moved in the deep, dark forest…

Ars Goetia activated; a seal forming to reveal the symbol of the demon Agares. In his hands was a European battle axe with a black shaft and crimson axe blades. Demonic runes appearing along the pole in a sinister blood red.

A creature emerged from the woods. It was terrifying; horrible; disgusting! It was a…

"A flower?" Kazuya uttered with a raised brow.

Indeed, it was a flower or rather, a mutated flower. From the petals, it looked to have once been an orchid with sickly yellow petals, a mess of poisonous tendrils, and a large gaping maw lined with razor sharp teeth. Overall, it was definitely quite a disturbing creation.

"Hmm, never took up gardening before." A dark smirk graced his lips as he brandished his axe. "Well, this is as good as any to start cutting."

The remnant roared, lashing out with a thorn-laced tendril to skewer the wandering warrior. Kazuya leaped over it, undeterred by the weight of his weapon. He swung Agares, removing several tendrils that had him surrounded. Violet ichor fell from the tattered remains as the mutant flower screeched in pain.

The young man had his usual bloodthirsty grin plastered on his face as he lightly licked his lips, eager to spill more of the monster's blood. "Come on! I'm not even done massacring you yet!"

The orchid beast retaliated by unleashing a storm of vines that threatened to pierce Kazuya's flesh. With a brief flash of his eyes, the Scarlet Swordsman held his weapon out in front of him then spun it in an almost inhuman speed. To the outside view, it would look like the propellor for a helicopter. The moment the vines made contact with it, they were instantly shredded into tiny bits of grass.

Kazuya narrowed his glare. This fight was too easy. Sure, it was still a remnant of the Black Beast but why wasn't it putting up more of a struggle?

…

It doesn't matter. The fucking thing will soon be a corpse anyways.

"Alright, I've played with you long enough." Kazuya sent his current weapon away then materialized Samigina, a black-crimson barbed spear that he took hold of in a firm grip. With a quick step, the young man appeared in front of the mutated orchid then thrusts the spearhead of his weapon right into stem of the plant beast. However, this proved to be foolish…

The monster released a cloud of golden particles that spray right in his face. Kazuya retreated back covering his face. Was that some sort of poisonous gas? No, the seithr that he absorbed prevents such distortions from corroding his bloodstream. Still, he managed to deal a fatal wound that brought the dying creature to its knees. Once it started to shrivel up and die, the monster hunter deactivated his Nox Nyctores then looked at his clothes. The particles seemed to have vanished. Maybe it was just pollen.

"Now I've gotta find the others." The black-haired boy sighed then wandered the forest to find his friends in the cloud of seithr.

* * *

 **Mansion - Some Time Later**

It didn't take Kazuya long to find the strange mansion that lay deep in the forest. Opening the doors, he was met with the sight of his friends surrounding Noel, she looked to be sick but on closer inspection, his crimson gaze noticed something peculiar about her…

...She had a watermelon stem coming out of her belly button…

"What the fuck?" Kazuya exclaimed loudly in shock.

"Oh! Kazuya-kun, you made it out of the seithr!" Mai spoke, surprised to see him. "But where did you go?"

The young man flinched. "Oh, uh, I got a little lost." He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Dude, how are you not dead?" Nathan questioned.

"I can hold my breath for a really, _really_ long time." Kazuya gave them a toothy grin.

The only other boy of the group gave Kazuya a blank stare while the girls focused on Noel's weed problem.

Suddenly, the watermelon sprout grew to exponential size. The blonde girl screamed loudly. "KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!?"

"Hey, the seithr just now…" Mai started, nervously looking at the sight. "Did it quicken the growth of it?"

"There is no mistaking it." Cajun answered.

"So you mean the watermelon seed in Noel grew into some mutant thing!?" The blue-haired girl exclaimed.

"That is seriously fucked up." Nathan sweatdrops at the growing plant.

"Anyway, we've gotta do something!" Makoto informed her friends.

Kazuya stood up. "I'll yank the damn thing out!"

However, just before the wandering warrior could pursue said action, the sprout mutates into a mess of plant-like tendrils that seize the girls… into rather provocative positions…

Kazuya and Nathan looked at the display with their eyes the size of dinner plates, jaws dropped, and blood gushing from out of their noses.

"EHHHHHH!?" The boys exclaimed with heavy blushes.

"H-H-H-Hey, is everyone okay!?" Mai asked suddenly, a blush of her own coloring her cheeks as she was held upside down to reveal her white panties. "There's a lot of places in trouble…!"

"That's not the thing to worry about, Mai!" Makoto exclaimed.

The busty bluenette struggled to from her binds them managed to finally break free. "Guys! I'll save-" She stopped when she noticed the arousing sight as well.

"Noel, do something about the vines!" Makoto cried, her arms seized by the plants as two more wrapped underneath her breasts.

"I'm sorry, I caaan't!" The blonde girl whined, feeling the vines crawl around her legs near her 'no-no' place.

"Kyaah!" Tsubaki squealed. "Wait, where are you touching!?" She blushed heavily as the vines groped beneath her skirt.

"Hyaan! It tickles!" Cajun moaned cutely from her binds.

Despite her friends screaming from the unnecessary touching, Mai looked blankly at the sight. _'M-My eyes are having trouble focusing…!'_ She thought to herself with a light dusting of pink running across her cheeks.

She managed to snap out of her stupor and looked at the motionless boys of their group. "Kazuya, Nathan! Give me a ha-" The girl stopped speaking when she noticed something about the duo.

Both their eyes were blank, their noses gushing blood, and their pants were… bulging?

All of a sudden, the boys collapsed on their backs unconscious.

' _And so much for their help…'_ Mai thought dejectedly as she sighed then got to work rescuing the other girls.

* * *

 **Some Time Later**

After the humiliating situation that they've been caught in, Mai managed to rescue Makoto, Cajun, and Tsubaki. However, Kazuya and Nathan were still unconscious so they had to help Noel on their own.

"KYYAAAAAHHHHH!" The blonde girl screamed as her mutated sprout dragged her deeper into the manor.

"Noel!" Mai cried out. "It went further in! Let's go after it!"

The four girls followed after the seithr-infused creation that kidnapped their friend only to stop in surprise as they stood before a massive set of iron doors with a flower-esqueceu appearance. A six-pointed pentagram seal materializing over the door.

"What? That's…?" Mai started, sweating nervously.

"What could be sealed inside of there?" Cajun wondered with narrowed eyes.

"What on Earth is inside?" Tsubaki asked.

The mutant vines touched the barrier then in a burst of light, a book appeared surrounded by various runes.

"That's…" Cajun's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the object in recognition. "The Edit Evolution!"

"The Evolution Grimoire!?" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Why is a thing like that in a place like this?"

"The vine's goal was this Grimoire…!?" Mai's expression grew darker at the sight. "Just what could it be doing for-" Her eyes landed on something growing on the vines. A small watermelon. _'Right…! If I eat that…!'_

The bluenette scanned the room and found a weapons display with various blades. She took a hold of a regal broadsword and a knife then lunged at the vines to acquire her target.

"Mai!?" The other girls exclaimed in surprise.

With the expertise of a swordsman, the busty blue-haired girl sliced the melon into fine pieces, speared one onto her knife then chomped a piece down with her teeth. Her super tastebuds granted her the foresight to read into the melon's mind. "I understand… maybe…" She spoke softly. "This watermelon's thoughts…"

"What is it!?" Cajun questioned desperately.

"What is the watermelon's intention!?" Tsubaki demanded.

"N-N-No way! World domination!?" Makoto started questioning, a bit too excited at the prospect of an evil fruit. "A plot to take over the world by infecting the humans!?"

"Ahhh… uh," Mai sweatdropped with an awkward grin. "How do I put it? This watermelon wants to become a melon."

The watermelon vine seemed to… blush in embarrassment? Noel looked at it with an innocent gaze.

The other girls looked positively… unamused.

* * *

 **Student Rec Room**

"So, after all that time… the damn thing only wanted to be a melon!?" Nathan exclaimed in utter disbelief and irritation.

After the fiasco that was too embarrassing and foolish for the human mind to comprehend, the girls returned to the unconscious boys and managed to awaken them. Makoto joking about how Kazuya and Nathan had hard-ons when they woke up (much to their dismay). The return home was even more awkward since the only guys of the group of friends rarely looked at the girls in any other way without sporting tinges of red on their cheeks.

"Afraid so." Tsubaki admitted with a sigh.

"Never again." Kazuya spoke. A depressive cloud appearing over his head. "Let's never do that again…"

"Agreed." The girls and Nathan nodded in agreement.

"By the way, what happened to the sprout?" The brunette mad genius questioned.

Noel smiled happily. "Oh, it's in a little pot by the windowsill. I thought it would get lonely so I decided to let it grow in here."

The red-eyed demon hunter chuckled, patting the blonde girl's head. "You're such a little kid at times, Noel."

Said blonde pouted cutely. "I am not a little kid!" She argued, flailing her arms like a child much to the amusement of the others.

Kazuya yawned. "Well, I better get back to my dorm. I'm tired as all hell." He sat up from his seat and left for the door. "See you all tomorrow."

The moment he left however, he missed the pinkish aura seeping from his body and surrounding the five girls. All of them suddenly blushing fiercely as theirs bodies grew hot.

Nathan looked at them all with a raised brow. "Hey, you girls alright?" He asked.

"Oh, we're alright." Tsubaki smiled while crossing her legs to stem off the arousal that streamed down her womanhood.

"Excuse us." Cajun took off a bit too quickly then one by one the girls left the room with bright red faces and a hidden look in their half-lidded eyes.

A few minutes of silence passed before Nathan finally spoke, "What the fuck?"

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Kazuya groaned, his eyes tiredly opening only to force them to close after sunlight struck his retinas. "Damn sun…" He mumbled, turning to his side to look away from the accursed light.

His face landed back between two soft pillows. A small grin etching its way to his face as he nuzzled deeper into the sudden warmth and rising heartbeat.

…

…

…

…

Wait a minute.

Since when do pillows have heartbeats? Actually, when the hell did it feel like human skin?

The young man slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at two twin peaks of perky flesh with cute pink nubs. Creamy smooth skin that radiates warmth which collided with his own.

' _These are…'_ Kazuya blushed up a storm. _'Are these breasts!?'_

Slowly, his crimson gaze looked up until he found himself staring at the sleeping face of Makoto Nanaya; her bushy squirrel tail laying across his waist like a giant fuzzy pillow. Her cute snores and animal ears twitching at the faintest sound.

Any other guy would jump at the chance to have such a beauty in their bed but Kazuya…?

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed loud enough to shake the entirety of the academy awake.

Makoto however, moaned cutely then rubbed her eye as she opened them to see a shocked Kazuya with his back to the wall and clad in nothing but a pair of boxers. The Beastkin girl smirked slyly at him. "Morning, lover~" She purred.

"Makoto!? What are you doing in my room! And naked for that matter?!" The wanderer exclaimed, keeping his focus solely on the girl's face and away from her nude figure.

The brunette pouted. "Mou, that's no way to speak to your lover like that. I thought we had a moment last night. You were snuggling all over my body like a cub would its mother. It was so cute."

"Don't change the freaking question!?" He yelled in comical irritation.

"I don't know. Something just came over me. Now…" The Beastkin blushed heavily as her breathing grew rapidly with lust. "Now I can't stop thinking about you. I need to mate with you! Make me your woman!"

While he was flattered, there was something about Makoto that sent warning signals into his brain. So he did the most rational thing he could come up with…

...He jumped out of his dorm room window.

"You can't escape my need for you, Kazuya-kun!" Makoto called out as the ravenette ran for his life.

* * *

 **Boy's Locker Room**

After escaping from the horny Makoto (and humiliating himself further by running around the academy in only his drawers), Kazuya managed to get into the boy's locker room to give himself a much needed shower to work off the blood flowing in his cheeks.

"What the hell was up with Makoto? I've never seen her act like that before." He said to himself as he scrubbed his black hair with shampoo then allowed the lukewarm water to rinse it off as the suds dripped down to the drain.

It was possibly the most intimate thing he'd ever seen from the Beastkin but there was also the unprecedented lust in her eyes that sent a shiver up his spine. It was probably that time of the year for female Beastkin. A heat cycle.

Nah, that couldn't be it. It would be in the summer and it's still fall so that couldn't be it.

Before he questioned other possibilities even further, two soft mounds pressed against his back, freezing the Nox Nyctores wielder in place.

"Kazuya-kun~" That voice…

"Tsubaki!?" Kazuya exclaimed in shock as he looked over his shoulder and found himself staring at a wet, nude redhead with the body of a supermodel. "What are you doing in the men's showers?!"

The girl blushed heavily as she pressed her modest breasts further against the young man's back. "I just couldn't stop thinking of you. I wanted to see you so badly that my whole body came of its own free will." Her breathing was heavier than usual plus she was running her hands across the ravenette's rock hard abs.

Like the shade of his eyes, Kazuya's face turned an even brighter red at the unexpected groping he was receiving from such a mild-mannered young lady. Makoto, he could understand but Tsubaki?

Something was definitely wrong.

"Kazuya-kun…" Tsubaki panted, almost like she was running a mile but at the same time grinding her body against his own. "Make love to me~"

He flinched, pressing himself as far as he could against the shower wall to try and escape his current situation.

"Please, I'm giving myself to you~" Tsubaki leaned in close as if ready to kiss Kazuya upon the lips.

In that split second, the crimson-eyed boy ducked away from the redhead's succulent lips, grabbed a towel and bolted out of the locker room, slipping every once and a while due to the slick floor along with the water dripping off his figure.

Tsubaki realizing that the object of her interest had left her in the showers. She pouted. "So he's gonna play hard to get, huh? Fine then." A pink haze flooded over her retinas. "I'll make you have sex with me even if I have to tie you up to do it."

* * *

 **Library**

"Okay, Makoto I understand but Tsubaki…?" Kazuya said softly to himself. "Something is clearly wrong."

After escaping Tsubaki and redressing in his dorm (Makoto, thankfully, wasn't there), the ravenette man decided to head to the library to study about the other Grimoires recorded in human history. The Evolution Grimoire was one of many but the strongest of all was the alleged Azure Grimoire or the Blazblue as it was called. Not much was known about it, only that it was said to absorb or control seithr.

Kazuya scoffed. Humans didn't know that the Azure Grimoire was now the right arm for a certain white-haired shinigami.

For some reason, the girls he considered friends were all acting like a couple of horny schoolgirls… which actually isn't that far from the truth.

However that still didn't stop this aura of unease binding his soul. It was like something had changed their mindsets but what could it be?

With a sigh, he reached for the unopened soda bottle to his right. He needed a drink right now.

"Kazuya-kun~~" A familiar girl's voice entered the black-haired young man's eardrums.

Kazuya froze in fright. "Cajun-san?" He spoke wearily, looking behind him only to gulp in surprise when he found that the lavender-haired girl was blushing heavily and had her top opened to reveal a generous amount of cleavage. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I just came to see how you were doing, my cute Kazuya~" She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm doing well. Yep, nothing wrong at all!" He spoke quickly as his cheeks burned while the pair of soft mounds was pressed against his shoulders.

"Well, maybe I can," Cajun leaned near the red-eyed young man's ears then whispered. "Help you."

He swallowed the lump down his throat just as the top of the soda bottle pops off and spills its contents onto the table.

"Meep…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Rachel had been watching the progress of her young ward/adopted brother/foster son. Needless to say, she was… less than amused.

She had hoped that Kazuya would at least find the notes on unspoken Nox Nyctores. Such tools being the Ars Goetia, the demon arsenal that binds its user with the 72 weapons named after various demons and given their power as well. Though that didn't count for the secret of the thirteenth Nox Nyctores.

The vampiress remembered how Kazuya had faced off against one of the Black Beast remnants but it proved too strong for him. He was seriously injured and had unsuspectingly yet unconsciously unlocked the hidden power of the Ars Goetia. The next thing that happened was a literal bloodbath and Rachel was forced to intervene to stop the rampaging Kazuya from killing the local population of a nearby village.

That was almost sixty years ago.

Since then, Rachel kept a close eye on the boy she had grown fond of and even placed a few magical seals on the Nox Nyctores that was bound to his soul. Regardless, the Observer knew that eventually Kazuya would unleash his true power at a later date.

…

Though the current situation may lead to a different outcome…

The five girls that Kazuya befriended all seemed to be pursuing him in rather _explicit_ ways. She had observed the battle between the boy and the mutant plant especially when he slew the creature it released a sort of pheromone that covered the young man from top to bottom. That pheromone must have been an aphrodisiac that attracted those that formed a connection with the opposite sex. Such as Kazuya with his five female friends.

As amusing as the boy being hunted by a bunch of horny schoolgirls could be, Rachel still needed her ward to be relatively rape-free.

So right now, the vampiress needed to find a way to clear Kazuya of the aphrodisiac pheromone covering his body.

Besides that, she could take into account that it would most certainly be amusing.

* * *

 **With Kazuya**

"I'm telling you right now that something is wrong with those girls!" The demon hunter explained to Nathan. "They've been acting weirder than usual."

"Okay, so?" The brunette looked at his rival/friend with a raised brow.

"So!" Kazuya looked at Nathan incredulously. "Makoto was in my bed naked, Tsubaki tried to have sex with me in the showers, Cajun tried to jerk me off in the library, Noel was sitting on my lap during lunch and Mai wanted me to 'join' her in the pool. So you tell me if that isn't weird!"

The mad genius contemplated this then snapped his fingers. "Did you come across anything in the past twenty four hours?" He asked.

"Uh," Kazuya thought back to the mutant orchid he fought. "I came across a rare… plant."

"Did this plant spray you with anything? A sort of spore or a pheromone?"

"Yeah, something like that." The ravenette admitted.

"Hmm, I see. It must've been some sort of aphrodisiac. A tasteless drug that attracts those of the opposite sex." Nathan theorized. "But it's strange that it only affected the girls we know rather than the other students."

Kazuya rubbed his chin. "It could be that it only works on those that has a connection with me. Just my bloody luck."

The brunette scratched the back of his head. "Hmm, you're gonna have to deal with it until the effects wear off."

"Are you kidding me!?" He exclaimed.

Nathan shrugged. "Sorry, pal, but you have to deal with it for now."

The raven-haired boy felt like crying. Actually, he _is_ crying. Crying anime tears of despair. "Why me…?" He whined.

* * *

 **Many Incidents Later…**

After being countlessly stalked and sexually assaulted by Mai, Tsubaki, Noel, Makoto, and Cajun, Kazuya collapsed on a sofa after his many encounters.

Noel tried to feed him her cooking but his nose detected a faint hint of chloroform. When asked why the blonde girl drugged his meal, she replied innocently that she wanted him to take her virginity.

Tsubaki had tried to catch him in the bathroom with an honest-to-God giant butterfly net. Luckily for Kazuya, he managed to slip away by crawling under the stalls, much to his disgust.

When Kazuya had decided to take a nap, he awoke with Makoto on top of him, butt naked, and nuzzling him as much as possible while grinding her nether regions against his crotch.

Cajun tried giving the young man a 'love potion' but his heightened senses detected the chemicals in the pink concoction. He fake drank it and tricked the lavender-haired girl long enough to slip away.

Mai just tried to kiss him. No bullshiting or playing around; just trying to kiss him full on the lips.

So far, Kazuya wanted to shoot himself in the head just to end the torment. He didn't know how long until the pheromone wore off.

He briefly wondered if he should just try and look for those documents on the Nox Nyctores. It's not like he could play being a student forever. He wanted to learn more on what his Ars Goetia really is and if there are any secrets that it still possesses.

"Kazuya-kun?"

The young man flinched. He slowly turned around only to be met with Mai, who was dressed in that transparent nightgown she usually wore for bed. He gulped when he caught sight of her white bra and panties.

"Mai-san…" He greeted with a nod. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

The bluenette closed the door behind her and locked it then stared at the object of her desire bashfully yet lustfully. "I need you. Please…" She whispered as she walked towards Kazuya with a sway of her curvaceous hips.

' _Damn… My body's still sore from running…'_ Kazuya trembled as beads of sweat ran down his face. _'I can't escape… This is the end for me…'_

Mai crawled onto the sofa until she was straddling the red-eyed wanderer. Her soft hands went to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it in a teasing manner as she rubbed her 'special place' across his scrotum. Once the last button had been removed and the shirt open, Mai looked upon Kazuya's chiseled torso, running her palms along his pecs in a sensual manner.

' _Kaa-san… Tou-san… Koko-chan… Auntie…'_ Kazuya cries anime tears. _'Have mercy on me…'_

"Kazuya-kun…" The voluptuous girl panted as she removed her nightdress then started to unclip her bra strap. In a mere second, her globes would be present for the young man to see.

Until fate decided to intervene at the last second…

The pink haze around her eyes faded. Mai blinked in confusion as she looked around. "Huh? Why am I…?" She looked down at the blushing Kazuya. "Kazuya-kun? What are you…?" Her gaze landed on her state of dress. "EEEEEHHHHH!?" Her arms crossed over her breasts, holding the bra against her nipples as she scurried off of the near-violated boy. "W-What was I-?! What did we-?!"

"Mai-san…" Kazuya spoke, trying his best to keep a straight face but kept a respectful glance away from the half-naked girl. "Let's just… never speak of this…"

With an embarrassed nod, Mai quickly collected her nightgown and left the room. Luckily for her, it was night and students were asleep in their dorms.

Kazuya laid there, staring up at the ceiling with his cheeks still red. After everything that's happened; the embarrassment, the explicit positions, and the unexpected outcomes, it was finally over.

So with nothing left to worry about, the young man had only this to say…

"Fuck teenage hormones…"

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. I greatly apologize for taking so long to complete it but I was having massive writer's block with the ending. Hopefully, it won't happen again. (And you guys and gals won't kill me…)**

 **So yeah,** _ **lot**_ **of ecchi scenes in this one. I had to really think hard on how to go about them. There was gonna be a scene with Noel and Kazuya but I got rid of it. Not because Noel has small tits! Nope! Definitely not the reason! Nope! It's because I was tuckered out!**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems then inform me at once. However, refrain from using flames or hurtful criticisms because I don't tolerate those quite well.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Crimson Edge. In this chapter, Kazuya and his friends get roped into Spring cleaning. What shall happen this time with our hero?**

 **The audition for Kazuya's rival is still up for grabs so any of you out there who wish to bring up their OC can PM it or drop it in the Review Box at any time.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Blazblue series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Blazblue: Crimson Edge**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Spring Cleaning with Friends

* * *

 **NOL Military Academy - Night**

As students slept for the night and teachers made rounds to keep unnecessary actions from participating between boys and girls.

…

However…

One lone figure stood near a gargoyle, their crimson scarf flowing against the cool Spring wind. Red eyes narrowed at the sight of a lone tower near the main hall.

"There you are…" Kazuya muttered to himself as he runs along the rooftop, vaulting over fences and arches then leaps up to the tower as the symbol of the demon Aim materialized towards his hands. A pair of five-fingered black claws with blood red metallic nails sank into the stone. With a firm grip, the young man slowly made his way up towards the window where his target resided.

After a few minutes of climbing, Kazuya entered through the opened window and quietly made his way to the hidden vault. Weeks of looking for this have given him time to assess the routines of the school and its guards.

"Now where are you…?" He quietly muttered.

The seithr he had collected over the past month filled his body with power. He focused said power into his eyesight, granting him night vision and a sort of frequency radar similar to bats.

He searched as quietly as he possibly could, looking for a hidden compartment or a secret file that was hidden amongst the numerous papers and folders in cabinets. But so far, he found nothing of note.

"Dammit, where is it?" He growled in frustration, looking through a research journal.

After several minutes of fruitless searching, the young man angrily slaps his hands down on a desk.

"Why…" Kazuya glares down at the scattered notes. "Why can't I find that damn research!?" He growls.

His sensitive ears heard footsteps. He curses, quickly placing documents back into their rightful place then dived out of the window, using the seithr he collected to soften his landing.

A guard checked the research room, finding it a bit messy as well. "Damn scientists. Can't they keep their work areas bloody clean? This is a job for the janitor." He grumbles, storming inside to fix the place.

* * *

 **(Begin 'Unripe Hero' by Minami Kuribayashi)**

 **(Electric Bass Single)** _The screen opens to a view of the bright blue sky as it overlooks the 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi"_

 **(Heavy Metal Instrumental)** _A black and scarlet red figure falls from the sky towards the city until they disappear into the buildings below_

 **(Kizu yori itai basho ga motto oku ni aru tte)** _Cuts to Kazuya standing upon the edge of a cliff before the camera zooms on his face as an image of the Ars Goetia symbol appears in his pupils_

 **(Kanjite shitta tsumetai yoru)** _A brief flashback of Kazuya's childhood with his adopted family then changes to his days of training with Rachel and Valkenhayn_

 **(Nani ga shinjitsu nano ka wakaranaku natte iru)** _Cuts to Ragna walking through the streets of Kagutsuchi as after images of a younger Jin and Saya appear by his side_

 **(Uso de nuri kata merareta sekai de)** _Cuts to Jin sitting at his office going over files while Noel comes in only to fall to the floor like a clutz in which Jin sighs dejectedly_

 **(Kimi wo mamoritakatta yugami to ai ga)** _Shifts to a scene where Kazuya is on the ground unmoving; his hair covering his eyes as rain pours onto his body with the many weapons of Ars Goetia embedded all around him in the earth. After images of Mai, Makoto, Tsubaki, Konoe, Kokonoe, and Celica appear in front of the camera_

 **(Kasa natta shunkan ni~)** _Cuts to Rachel and Terumi staring down each other menacingly_

 **(Oi tsumerarete itta kanashimi)** _Cuts to Hakumen traveling through a forest before drawing out Ōkami and entering his battle stance_

 **(Kaze ga dakishimeta)** _A brief showing of Hazama going from his usual calm self to his insane appearance crosses over the camera_

 **(Ano sora ni hibiki tsuzukeru)** _Cuts to Bullet dashing towards Iron Tager, who brings up a barrier blocking her punch_

 **(Kimi no kodoku na koe wo)** _Shifts to Arakune unleashing a skeletal arm at Litchi, who cries out to him, stopping the arm just short of hurting her_

 **(Wasurenai yo)** _Carl looks up with a smirk as Nirvana lunges at the camera_

 **(Inori ga tokete iku ne)** _Cuts to Valkenhayn and Azrael engaging each other in a fist fight to which Valkenhayn transforms into a werewolf with Azrael grinning like a madman_

 **(Yuki no you nikieru~)** _Cuts to a brief appearance of Noel until three more figures revealed to be Nu, Lambda, and Mu fade in_

 **(Ikiru imi wo sagashi nagara)** _Cuts to Ragna, who snarls then brings up his right arm, unleashing the Azure Grimoire as his hand morphs into a glowing hellish black claw then lunges forward_

 **(Kyou mo sokudo wo agete)** _Kazuya roars as his body is enshrouded in a scarlet red light which dissipates to reveal him in the bio-mechanical armor of his Nox Nyctores's true form: Solomon_

 **(Mada HERO nare naku temo~)** _Both Ragna and Kazuya engage in a fierce duel to the death as the camera zooms in on their faces; their eyes burning with unbridled rage and hatred_

 **(Kitto)** _The two fighters threw a punch that collided with the other, engulfing the screen in hellfire_

 **(Closing instrumental)** _Cuts to a scene with Blood Scythe and Bael crossing over each other while embedded in the earth; Kazuya's scarf flowing on the grip of the sword until it fluttered away in the wind_

 **(End)**

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Kazuya strolled past different students with a gloomy expression on his face. "Now what am I supposed to do? I only came to this stupid academy to find info on the Nox Nyctores."

His plans were now shot to shit… Maybe he should just leave…

"Oh, Kazuya-san!"

Said boy stopped in his tracks, looking back to see Cajun coming towards him with a joyful smile on her face.

"Oh, Cajun-san. Did you need something?" He asked politely.

"I've been looking for you." The girl noticed his gloomy expression. "Is something wrong?"

Kazuya quickly hid his disappointment with a grin. "No, nothing's wrong. Just had a rough night of sleep." he lied through his teeth.

Cajun gave her friend a critical stare then nods her head, accepting the answer. "Well, go to bed early after you shower. It helps. If that doesn't work then I'll have no choice but to bunk with you."

The demon hunter's cheeks burned red for a quick second when images of the 'Horny Girl Incident' flashed through his brain. "Uh, yeah, let's not come to that." He nervously chuckles.

"Well, in the meantime, come along. I have need of your services." She turned on her heel, showing her backside to the young man.

Kazuya arched a brow. "For what?"

Cajun looks back at him with a coy smile. "Why, for Spring cleaning, of course."

' _But it's Fall…'_ Kazuya groans mentally.

* * *

 **Later…**

"A-A maid outfit!?" Came the voice of Mai Natsume, who looked at the dress in Cajun's hands with a massive blush.

"Indeed." The lavender-haired girl stated. "For today's Spring cleaning, it's mandatory that everyone has on a maid outfit."

"But…" Mai stutters. "...wouldn't it be hard to clean in this frilly, little thing…?" She looks at the article of clothing with an embarrassed flush.

However, it would seem her friend wasn't listening. "We'll be meeting in thirty minutes, then~" Cajun said in a sing-song tone, leaving the room at the speed of light.

"Hey, wait…!" The bluenette exclaimed.

* * *

 **Gallery**

Kazuya released a sigh. "How did I get roped into this crap…"

"Hey, it's mandatory for the student body to do this." Nathan shrugs while sending a small glare at Jin, who ignored him in favor of looking at the list. The rest of the students, including the girls and Jin's friends, were all waiting with Professor Emma there as well.

"But why did Cajun tell me to wait here when I don't even have to do this?" The black-haired teen questioned.

"Hell if I know." The brunette shrugs again.

Before they knew it, they heard the sounds of footsteps on heels along with heavy panting. After that came a familiar voice. "Sorry I'm late! This is my first time doing this, so I had no idea we…"

Kazuya looks at the source only to inwardly gasp in comical shock. His cheeks burning the same color as his eyes when he caught sight of Mai… dressed in a sexy maid's outfit. Said outfit possessing a short skirt and a tight blouse that made it all the more difficult to resist looking.

Mai seemed to notice that everyone present wasn't wearing the same outfit as her. "Eh?" Her bright eyes landed on Cajun, who looked more like a devilish Chesire cat. "EHHHHHHHHHHH!?" She squealed.

"Mai, Cajun tricked you, didn't she…?" Noel spoke softly, a bit embarrassed for her friend.

"Lookin' good, Mai!" Makoto compliments joyfully.

Nathan whistles in approval. "Damn, that's hot."

Taro looked at Mai with joy. "Woow! Mai's so cute!"

"Haha, nice." Akane comments with a nervous smile. "What an idiot." He whispers the last part.

Even Jin looked at the girl with pity.

"Wah… Waaah…" Mai whines with light tears.

Professor Emma looks at the bluenette silently then says something that surprises the other teens. "It's fine. You're at liberty to dress however you'd like today."

"That's not helping!" Kazuya exclaims comically.

"Professor Emma!" Mai looks at her teacher in shock.

Interrupting this little moment, Tsubaki brought up a check board. "We will be devoting all of today cleaning up the staff and student dorms. After the cleanup, all participants will be treated to a full course meal, so please do your best, everyone!"

After she finished her explanation, all of the students were excited to get started. They could almost taste the delicious cuisine that will be put out for them.

Professor Emma makes her own explanation as well. "A penalty will be imposed on students who are slacking off. Make an effort to take this seriously."

"What sort of penalty is it?" Nathan asked outloud in a nonchalant manner.

The busty professor stomps her heel as a result. "The penalty for a bad student…" Her eyes seemed to take on a dark shine. "Is that they will be fed Noel's Full Course of Death."

Everyone present gaped and sweatdropped nervously at the threat. If there was ever a worse fate than death, it would definitely be having to eat the blonde girl's food. However…

"Eh!?" Mai looked appalled. "Isn't that more like a reward?"

"Is she really that stupid?" Nathan sweatdrops.

"There's a limit, Mai." Makoto said dryly.

Jin brings up a piece of paper with the list of the candidates for working in the school. "The area you're responsible for is written in this handout." His friends, Taro and Akane start handing out slips to each student. "Take one sheet per party."

"Okay! I have to get a penalty no matter what!" Mai exclaims in all seriousness.

"Hey, now! How about we don't and say we did?" The squirrel Beastkin calms her blue-haired friend down with awkward lines under her eyes.

"Mai, please do have some self-control this time." Cajun warns the girl.

' _But you teased her by making her wear that outfit…'_ Kazuya deadpans mentally.

"Yeah! You can eat Noel's cooking any other day of the week!" Makoto adds.

Noel smiles at her friend. "I never mind making lunch for you, Mai, so let's do a good cleaning job!"

"O-okay…" Mai replies timidly after controlling her urge to get that disg- I mean, _tasty_ food. She checks the sheet then gapes in shock when she finds a message written on it.

 _All food is made from super-high quality ingredients._

' _Noel's full-course meal… Of super high-quality ingredients!'_ The temptation to get a penalty slowly rose within Mai's subconscious. _'Slacking off at FULL POWER!'_

"Hm." Professor Emma looks over Noel's sheet. "My room, huh? I'm counting on you guys."

* * *

 **Faculty Dorms**

The gang of boys and girls enter the dorms of the staff, gazing upon it in wonder.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Nathan frowns at the sight of such expensive furniture.

"S-so gorgeous…" Cajun said, amazed by the architecture.

"The student dorms are completely different." Makoto adds.

"It just spells 'overcompensating'." Nathan huffs.

"Uhm, Professor Emma's room is…" Mai looks at the map then ahead. "It should be here." She gestures to a wooden door painted white. The moment she opens it, the gang is met with a… pile of training equipment.

"Whoa!" Makoto exclaims in surprise.

"It's so like Professor Emma…" Cajun adds neutrally with a small bead of sweat on her cheek.

"No wonder she's so fit all the time." Kazuya blinks in surprise at the weights.

"Where does she sleep?" Noel wonders.

Makoto gestures to the workout bench. "On top of something like that?"

"Now then, let's begin." Cajun spoke after getting over her initial shock.

In the next few moments, the girls and boys begin their… task. If you wanna call it that…

Makoto starts running on the treadmill, not even caring that her breasts jiggled with each step. Noel and Mai struggled to lift a 100 lb weight then gaped in surprise when they find Kazuya lifting several weights without even breaking a sweat. Cajun looks in the fridge only to frown when she finds only protein and sports drinks. Nathan was putting up ball weights only to find a… sweaty bra on the floor which he tosses away in disgust.

After wiping down a steel bar, Mai blinks in surprise. "Hm?" She looks down to see a hidden door on the floor. "What could this be?" The girl asked aloud.

"A hidden door!? No way!" Makoto exclaims with a mischievous smile.

"Um, considering Professor Emma, there must be something really terrible hidden under there!" Noel adds with narrowed eyes that only make her cuter.

"I see." Cajun says as she brings up several reasons. "Weapons… biological weapons. Or perhaps even poisonous insects."

"Bugs!? No! Not bugs!" The blonde girl of the group squeals in tearful fear.

"Or it could be a sex dungeon." Nathan adds.

"Dude, too explicit." Kazuya punches the brunette's shoulder to silence him.

"I'll taste it. It if's something scary, then I think there should be a weird taste to it." Mai suggested then leaned down, running her tongue across the handlebar as her breasts press against the ground and her skirt…

' _Did you have to make it weird!?'_ The black-haired boy yells in his head, looking away to avoid staring at Mai's panties.

' _Sweet…'_ The bluenette thought in surprise. She looks back at her friends with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. It didn't taste dangerous to me."

"Still don't see why you had to do that…" Nathan sweatdropped.

"What are you goofing off for?" The voice of Tsubaki shouts, eliciting screams of surprise from the group.

"W-w-we're not goofing off about anything!" Makoto exclaims, trying to explain to her friend while flailing her arms in a comical manner.

"We found a hidden door here…" Mai opens said door with a stick… that she found for some strange reason.

The redhead looks at the opening curiously. "A staircase…?"

Cautiously, the group entered the staircase, descending down towards a hidden room until they were met with something so horrible, so indescribable, and so mindblowing that the words being written were too short to come up with a better term for it.

…

…

…

It was hidden dressing room filled with scores of women's clothes that were too adorable or too explicit to be described.

"Eh? This is also Professor Emma's…?" Mai blinks in surprise.

"Th-This is an unexpected hobby…" Cajun adds.

"This totally ruined my image of her." Kazuya admits in shock.

"Everyone has another side to them, of course." The bluenette of the girls points out.

"It must have been a hidden closet, or something." Nathan looks around, a bit disturbed by the amount of dresses and shoes inside.

"Oh, man, these are too cute!" Makoto squeals, holding a Victorian dress with a variety of bows and strings.

"Look, look! This one, too!" Noel's eyes were filled with stars and sparkles.

As the girls marveled or blushed at the sight of the clothes and stuffed animals, Mai looks at the sight curiously. _'So this is the kind of stuff girls like…'_ A darker thought runs through her head. _'I might be able to get that penalty if we waste more time here. Tsubaki's also here, and she's supposed to be patrolling…'_

"Uh, Mai-san, are you okay?" Kazuya waves his hand in front of her face when he noticed her spacing out.

"W-wow, sooo cute!" Mai speaks in a cutesy tone. "I-I want to try them on!"

The other girls look at their blue-haired friend… finding her idea to be rather good.

The next thing the two guys knew, they had blindfolds wrapped around their eyes, keeping them from seeing anything private (Makoto also warned them that she would castrate them if they peeked).

' _Although there was a suggested time, this is…'_ Mai thought as she watched her friends undress and put the clothes on. _'Th-the urge is too strong…'_ Her eyes wandered over Tsubaki, who wore an outfit akin to a shrine maiden's, Makoto wore a more explicit blouse that showcased her butt along with striped stockings, and Cajun wore a gothic maid outfit with her nails painted black.

Noel grumbles when she stares down at the bra that was many cups too big for her own. "...Of course…" She deflates.

"Putting on a pad will do wonders!" Makoto adds, presenting breast pads then places them in the bra much to the blonde's embarrassment.

"Whoooa! A-A-A-Amazing! I can't see my belly button!" Noel marveled at her bust. "My breasts are big! What is this feeling!? She turns to look at her blue-haired friend. "Look! Look at them!"

Mai gapes when she stares down at the cleavage window.

"But it's nothing compared to feeling the real deal!" Makoto adds, giving Mai's left breast a squeeze as she yells in surprise, only to trip on her heels and fell backwards through a false wall. "Mai!?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!?" The bluenette exclaims in surprise.

"What happened?" Kazuya pulls up his blindfold (thankful the girls were decent at least) only to raise a brow when they entered a hidden study room.

"This room is…" Tsubaki paused, feeling uneasy about the whole place.

"It looks as though it hasn't been used in some time." Cajun added.

"It's nothing but a ton of old books." Makoto gestures to the shelves.

Nathan raises a brow. "But why would Professor Emma have a hidden study like this?"

Noel looks at the desk to find… _'A pretty mirror…'_ She looks at the object with a sense of dread. _'But I feel like I shouldn't touch it for some reason.'_

Unfortunately…

"Wow! What's this? It's pretty!" Makoto picks up the mirror with an excited, chipper grin.

"AH!" Noel blanches.

Suddenly, the mirror releases various magical circles that coil around the Beastkin. Cajun notices this with a terrified expression.

"Makoto! That is a Grimoire!" The lavender-haired girl warned her friend.

"Eh!?" Could it be the Azure Grimoire…!?" Mai wondered aloud with equal shock.

' _Impossible! Ragna has the Azure Grimoire! Just what is Makoto holding?!'_ Kazuya's eyes narrow as he makes a move to remove the object. However, something unexpected happens… a complete mirror image of Makoto appears across from her.

"Huh? An even bigger mirror?" The squirrel girl questions aloud. "It doesn't seem all that special?"

"Oh? Is that so?" Cajun, confused about the mirror, takes the object from Makoto. "Let me see it for just a moment, please." However, her eyes widen in shock when she sees an image of herself along with another girl, a pink-haired Beastkin with a cat-shaped lollipop in her hand. In her shock, she threw the mirror away, only for Mai to catch it. "That is the Ammit Cryas!"

"Eh? The Ammit what…?" The blue-haired girl tried to repeat while an image appeared across from her. Unfortunately, the image was still blurry but Kazuya could make out the figure of… a man? _'Crap!'_ She thought in shock, dropping the Grimoire only for Kazuya to now catch it.

When he got his hands on it, an image more terrifying than anything the girls had ever seen appeared across from their crimson-eyed friend. For one, the figure seemed to be wearing spiky, biomechanical armor that dripped with some unforeseen liquid. It possessed a sort of tail-like appendage on the back on the head. However, the more horrifying part would be the eyes… Eyes that glowed with a vicious bloodlust and an eerie crimson light…

The girls and Nathan were struck speechless by this new figure but Kazuya started to hyperventilate. The figure looked so familiar… Memories flooded through his mind like ads on a television. Images of blood, fire, bodies, and a soul-wrenching roar that would shake the very foundations of the earth.

Snapping out of her brief shock, Mai knocks the mirror out of Kazuya's hands, watching as it dropped to the ground. Her magenta eyes landed on the shellshocked boy that collapsed on his knees, pupils dilated and breath growing hoarse. "Kazuya-kun!" She grips his shoulders, shaking him to snap him out of his spaced out expression.

"What the hell did we just see?!" Nathan demanded in annoyance.

"Ammit Cryas, the Truth Grimoire." Cajun explained. "Those who possess it's true form will be reflected. If it's for only a moment, nothing will happen. After some time, the Mirror of Truth will reflect the figure to be gazed upon, and the power of the true form will force the holder to be dragged into the Grimoire."

"Eh? But the Grimoire isn't a book, right?" Makoto asked confused.

"Indeed, but that doesn't matter." Cajun clarified. "The form a Grimoire decides upon does not hinder the power it possesses."

"So what we saw were representations of ourselves from the future?" Nathan asked.

"In a sense…" The lavender-haired girl glanced over to Kazuya, who was being held by Mai and rocked like a child. "Though that begs the question, what future did Kazuya-san see to shake him up this bad?"

"Man, it didn't even look like anything special!" Makoto said with her hands on her hips.

"Not knowing what sort of dangers you'll face are what the Grimoires are like." Tsubaki points out.

"Well, in the meantime, I suppose we should finish up cleaning." Nathan states.

* * *

 **Dining Room**

"So." Professor Emma looks down at them with an irritated look on her face. "In one day, you managed to only clean my room. What is the meaning of this?"

The girls were silent along with the two boys. Kazuya sat a few chairs away from the group, still shaking from what he saw from the Ammit Cryas. His friends looked at him with worry, even Professor Emma looked worried about him.

"Um, the truth is…" Noel timidly looked at her teacher, still wearing the breast pads in her bra. "We broke a wall in your room…"

"And inside there, there was a room that had some mysterious details." Mai added.

"Details?" Emma repeated.

"Yes. We found things such as this…" Tsubaki presents the mirror from before wrapped in cloth.

"Hm. The Truth Grimoire?" The busty woman looks at the object in question curiously. "They've already added addition after addition to the Faculty Dorms. To hide the patches, it was more than necessary for them to conceal some elements. That little room must have been blocked off long ago, becoming practically lifeless." She smiles at her students in amusement. "If that sort of thing occurred, then I suppose it can't be helped. And you were thankfully able to locate a Grimoire without many problems." She removes the cloth covering the mirror. "I suppose this time I can cut some slack hanging out penalties… Hm?" The woman gasps in shock with a heavy blush when she looked at the white material. "Th-That lace is…!"

Unexpectedly, Professor Emma reached under Noel's uniform top (much to her shock and embarrassment) and grabbed a hold of the bra. "I thought something was weird!" The older woman exclaimed.

"Ahhh! My dream!" Noel cried after Emma removed the implanted bra.

"What dream!? You all get penalties!" The Professor shouts at them all. "Noel! Put your skills together and make a full course meal!"

The others, save for Kazuya and Mai, blanched in shock and horror. The latter of which smiled brightly. "Woohoo!"

"What was that?" Emma asked darkly.

"Nothing at all." Mai replied sweetly.

Cajun, Makoto, Tsubaki, and Nathan sulked in defeat, already accepting that they were bound to perish while Noel cried silently to herself after losing her dream of having big breasts.

' _The power the grimoires possess… Don't have a fixed form…'_ Mai thought in her head as she wondered about the mysterious of the many Grimoires.

Had they all been paying attention, they would've noticed Kazuya leave the room entirely…

* * *

 **Student Dorms - Kazuya's Room**

When he returned to his room, Kazuya locked his door and barricaded himself under his sheets and blankets, hiding himself from view save for the lump that proved he was underneath.

"The Grimoire…" He spoke softly. "It showed me…?"

His thoughts drifted back to the image of his 'future' self. The mere memory alone sent shivers down his spinal cord.

"If that was me then…" Kazuya closes his eyes. "...then what is going to happen to me?"

The seal of the Ars Goetia on his chest glowed softly as if resonating with the imagery that flowed within the young man's mind.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Outside of the Hierarchical City, a figure clad in white armor approached the town, ignoring the harmful effects of the seithr like it had no dangerous side effects to them. Based on appearance alone, the figure was male with a unique blend of cyborg and samurai style to his tailored appearance. He wore semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakama present, ballooning pants common in samurai. His long silver hair is tied at the mane. All armored sections feature fully-functional crimson eyes with slit pupils. These eyes are not as much of an intimidation as much as the mask he wears; a completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all. On his back is a weapon in the shape of a nodachi.

The figure stares upon the city with a faceless visage. "Destiny brings me to Torifune. Hmph, I wonder if you'll be there… Tainted Child."

Thus, the White Void continued his trek onward towards the Hierarchical City.

* * *

 **Alucard Manor**

Rachel sat in her favorite lawn chair, gazing out at the moon while sipping a cup of hot tea. "Ah, I do so enjoy the moonlight this night."

"Uh, Miss Rachel, don't you want to check-in on the boy?" Nago asked his mistress.

"No need. I'm confident that he'll succeed in his task." The vampiress stated. Before she could drink her desired beverage again, she felt a disturbance in the Force. "Wrong series, you stupid author."

Sorry, couldn't resist.

Rachel lightly coughed into her fist then glanced at the open air. "It would seem that bothersome Hakumen is interrupting the scenario. Strange considering I've never known him to take this path during any of the time loops."

"Mistress Rachel, maybe we should stop him." Gii suggested.

"There's no need to do that. Hakumen won't do anything reckless." The vampiress points out. "However, if he seeks to harm my ward then I'll personally send him back to the Boundary."

"Very good, mistress." The two familiars replied.

' _Unfortunately, I can't help but feel a sense of dread for Kazuya…'_ Rachel mentally worries about her young ward.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Apologies for the late upload. In any case, I hope you enjoyed it because next chapter will be the sports festival along with a fateful meeting between Kazuya and another Blazblue character.**

 **I'm sure many of you are wondering, what's going on? What's happening to Kazuya? Why is Hakumen going to Torifune? All will be explained in future chapters. Despite that, Heaven's Armament: Seraphim is done and will be updated along with Kazuya's extra moveset.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems then inform me at once. However, refrain from using flames or hurtful criticisms because I don't tolerate those quite well.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Crimson Edge. In this chapter, Team Remix Heart (plus Kazuya and Nathan) enter the Academy Sports Festival. Along the way, Kazuya has a fateful encounter with a fellow wandering warrior.**

 **The audition for Kazuya's rival is still up for grabs so any of you out there who wish to bring up their OC can PM it or drop it in the Review Box at any time.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the BlazBlue series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **BlazBlue: Crimson Edge**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** The Sports Festival and the White Void

* * *

 **Courtyard**

* * *

Kazuya, dressed in a white t-shirt, light blue sports shorts, and white sneakers, stretched his body to prepare for the annual sports festival. After all, he needed this to rid himself of that terrible image from the Truth Grimoire from several days ago. "Ah, today's a good day to train!"

"Train? We're going to be competing in sporting events." Nathan clarified, dressed in a similar workout attire.

"Really? It's not so bad for me." The Scarlet Swordsman popped his knuckles, ready to get started.

"Of course it isn't for you." The brunette rolled his eyes. "You're a freaking exercise nut."

"Well, let's go. The girls are waiting for us!" Kazuya replied in a cheerful manner.

* * *

 **(Begin 'Unripe Hero' by Minami Kuribayashi)**

 **(Electric Bass Single)** _The screen opens to a view of the bright blue sky as it overlooks the 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi"_

 **(Heavy Metal Instrumental)** _A black and scarlet red figure falls from the sky towards the city until they disappear into the buildings below_

 **(Kizu yori itai basho ga motto oku ni aru tte)** _Cuts to Kazuya standing upon the edge of a cliff before the camera zooms on his face as an image of the Ars Goetia symbol appears in his pupils_

 **(Kanjite shitta tsumetai yoru)** _A brief flashback of Kazuya's childhood with his adopted family then changes to his days of training with Rachel and Valkenhayn_

 **(Nani ga shinjitsu nano ka wakaranaku natte iru)** _Cuts to Ragna walking through the streets of Kagutsuchi as after images of a younger Jin and Saya appear by his side_

 **(Uso de nuri kata merareta sekai de)** _Cuts to Jin sitting at his office going over files while Noel comes in only to fall to the floor like a clutz in which Jin sighs dejectedly_

 **(Kimi wo mamoritakatta yugami to ai ga)** _Shifts to a scene where Kazuya is on the ground unmoving; his hair covering his eyes as rain pours onto his body with the many weapons of Ars Goetia embedded all around him in the earth. After images of Mai, Makoto, Tsubaki, Konoe, Kokonoe, and Celica appear in front of the camera_

 **(Kasa natta shunkan ni~)** _Cuts to Rachel and Terumi staring down each other menacingly_

 **(Oi tsumerarete itta kanashimi)** _Cuts to Hakumen traveling through a forest before drawing out Ōkami and entering his battle stance_

 **(Kaze ga dakishimeta)** _A brief showing of Hazama going from his usual calm self to his insane appearance crosses over the camera_

 **(Ano sora ni hibiki tsuzukeru)** _Cuts to Bullet dashing towards Iron Tager, who brings up a barrier blocking her punch_

 **(Kimi no kodoku na koe wo)** _Shifts to Arakune unleashing a skeletal arm at Litchi, who cries out to him, stopping the arm just short of hurting her_

 **(Wasurenai yo)** _Carl looks up with a smirk as Nirvana lunges at the camera_

 **(Inori ga tokete iku ne)** _Cuts to Valkenhayn and Azrael engaging each other in a fist fight to which Valkenhayn transforms into a werewolf with Azrael grinning like a madman_

 **(Yuki no you nikieru~)** _Cuts to a brief appearance of Noel until three more figures revealed to be Nu, Lambda, and Mu fade in_

 **(Ikiru imi wo sagashi nagara)** _Cuts to Ragna, who snarls then brings up his right arm, unleashing the Azure Grimoire as his hand morphs into a glowing hellish black claw then lunges forward_

 **(Kyou mo sokudo wo agete)** _Kazuya roars as his body is enshrouded in a scarlet red light which dissipates to reveal him in the bio-mechanical armor of his Nox Nyctores's true form: Solomon_

 **(Mada HERO nare naku temo~)** _Both Ragna and Kazuya engage in a fierce duel to the death as the camera zooms in on their faces; their eyes burning with unbridled rage and hatred_

 **(Kitto)** _The two fighters threw a punch that collided with the other, engulfing the screen in hellfire_

 **(Closing instrumental)** _Cuts to a scene with Blood Scythe and Bael crossing over each other while embedded in the earth; Kazuya's scarf flowing on the grip of the sword until it fluttered away in the wind_

 **(End)**

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

Mai, Cajun, Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto are all outside, dressed in the female versions of their own gym clothes (with a few of their shirts squeezing around their busts and their short sports shorts clinging to their curvy hips).

"Wow, what great weather!" Cajun comments with a smile, looking upon the clear blue skies with glee.

"Perfect for the Sports Festival!" Tsubaki added, feeling excited.

"I wonder what the Academy's Sports Festival is like? It seems fun." Mai comments then bring up a wrapped bento box with a joyful look on her face. "And I even have Noel's special lunch." She giggles softly.

"I thought we'd be hungry from all the exercising, so I made lots!" Noel giggles with glee.

"Thanks, Noel!" Mai said to her blonde friend while Cajun had a tormented expression on her face. The bluenette suddenly noticed Makoto stretching, unintentionally showing off her filled-out butt cheeks.

"All right!" The squirrel girl cheered. "Let's go!"

"You're all fired up, Makoto." Mai comments.

"Makoto's physical ability is amazing!" Noel cheered for her best friend.

"I have high expectations." Tsubaki nods in agreement with a grin.

"Leave it to me!" Makoto pumps her fist.

It was at this moment that Kazuya and Nathan arrived. "Um, what'd we miss?" The black-haired boy asked with a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Nothing much!" The Beastkin replied with a cheerful grin.

"You're a weirdo sometimes…" Nathan deadpans.

"Urusai." Makoto glared at the brown-haired boy.

"No arguing, children." Kazuya scolded the two, who both huff and look away with pouts on their faces.

"So, could it be that you were chosen to be a player in other matches?" Mai asked her Beastkin friend.

"Not really." Makoto droned. "I'm only taking part in one match."

"Eh? Is that so?" Mai said, surprised that the most physically-capable of their group would only be in one match.

""Is that so"?" Cajun repeated. "Really, now." She shook her head at the bluenette's airheaded response. "We're all participating in the same game, you know."

"Because it's a team sport!" Noel added.

"Makoto's the leader, and the five of us together make up a team," Tsubaki explained.

"Ohh… That explains it!" Mai nodded in understand before she realized that they left out two of their numbers. "But what about Kazuya-kun and Nathan-san?"

"We're a two-man team," Kazuya explained. "So, unfortunately, we'll be rivals in this festival."

"Oh," Mai looked down, seemingly upset that she'd be competing against her only two guy friends. "Well, good luck."

"Luck ain't gonna do anything for us. From here on out, it's straight up skill." Nathan stated.

* * *

 **Later…**

* * *

Fireworks exploded overhead in the skies, lighting it with an array of colors.

On the sporting field, several students watched from the rafters with awe and excitement. It was at this point that a female junior spoke up on an intercom with a happy smile on her face. **"Alrighty! The yearly Torifune Sports Festival is starting! What sort of plays will we get to see this year!?"** A few cheers erupted from the crowd. **"Now then, a word from the members of the Student Council!"**

Jin was nervously smiling at the camera while his two friends, Taro and Akane were by his sides, giving the crown peace signs.

"Everyone, remember to abide by the rules and play fair…" Jin spoke up before Taro interrupted him.

"No beating each other up!" The tanned teen added with a happy grin.

"Try not to die." Akane ended.

The announcer sweatdropped at the awkwardness from the three boys. "Er, yes, thank you very much, guys! Anyway, let's move on to the first match without any delay!"

"Well, this should be good." Nathan comments.

"Yeah! Bring on the challenge!" Kazuya pumped his arms, eager to get his game on.

Cajun looked at the crimson-eyed teen with a dry look. "You're just as bad as Makoto."

"Hey!" Said Beastkin exclaimed incredulously by the remark.

The rest of the gang watched as all of the participating students did a 400-meter tag race and a pair-up capture the flag event.

"Wow, wow, wow! Everyone's amazing!" Mai exclaimed with a bright smile.

" **Players participating in the obstacle course and borrowed thing race,"** The female announcer spoke loudly on the intercom. **"Please assemble in front of the Torifune Sports Festival's main tent."**

Makoto slammed a fist into her open palm with an eager grin. "Awright! You guys ready!?"

"Yeah!" Mai and Noel cheered while Tsubaki and Cajun shook their heads in amusement. Kazuya and Nathan sweatdrop at the boisterous squirrel girl as they idly wondered if she was always this hyperactive.

* * *

 **Main Tent**

* * *

"Guess this is where we part ways." Nathan comments as the group of friends stop in front of the tent… with a bunch of older, muscular male students who seemed to be showing off their biceps and flexing their bodies without limit (much to the unintentional enjoyment of the girls).

"Wait, what did you two even sign up for?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tag-Team Wrestling!" The two boys said at the same time they gave each other fist-bumps.

"Aww! I wanted to be in that event too, but the guys hosting it wouldn't let me…" Makoto whined with comical tears.

"If it makes you feel better, we'll give you one of our Tag-Team belts." Kazuya patted the brunette Beastkin on the shoulder, only to get smothered in large melons once more as Makoto hugged him excitedly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chirped then planted a kiss on his cheek, much to his embarrassment (and the other girls' jealousy).

"And what about you girls?" Nathan inquired.

"We're going to be doing the obstacle course and the borrowed thing race for this year's main event." The lavender-haired Cajun answered with a grin.

"What do you have to do?" Kazuya asked after breaking the hug with Makoto.

Tsubaki decided to explain. "While clearing various obstacles, what's written on the card has to be borrowed and brought to the finish line without fail."

"So it's like a scavenger hunt?" The wielder of the Ars Goetia tilted his head for confirmation.

"Yes, exactly." The redhead nodded with a smile. "The borrowed thing could be hidden anywhere in the academy." Mai and Noel idly thought 'wow' in their heads.

Suddenly, Cajun had this eerie look in her eyes. "Rumors say that the students from last year who went after the borrowed items are still unaccounted for…" She giggled while terrifying the hell out of her more naive companions.

"You guys good? This isn't a game." Makoto suddenly spoke out in a tone that surprised everyone… since they've never seen her so serious before. "We need to be serious about this. This could end up being so long, farewell!"

"Well, good luck, girls. We'll be cheering for you!" Kazuya grinned as he and Nathan waved the five girls goodbye then marched off to enter the tag-team wrestling matches.

"Wait, tag-team wrestling is what they've signed up for, right?" Tsubaki asked.

Makoto suddenly had a rather lewd grin on her face. "Maybe they'll be wearing tight spandex underpants."

The girls blushed heavily at the image of both Nathan and Kazuya in matching rubber underwear.

* * *

 **Torifune Entrance**

* * *

"So… the child is here," A deep, resolute voice spoke while a walking pile of white armor with a long katana on its back approached the Hierarchical City.

"Excuse me, sir," An NOL guard spoke up, earning him all of the warrior's red eyes on him. "But do you have any papers?"

The warrior gave the man a hard stare, which only made it more terrifying due to his multiple red eyes.

"Uh… Please?" The guard gulped.

Hakumen continued to stare at him.

"Um, on second thought, you can go in." The man quickly shuffled back to his post, hiding under the table and holding himself in a fetal position. For added effect, he started sucking his thumb and crying for his mommy about the 'scary demon samurai'.

With the distraction taken care of, the White Void looked upon the entrance to the city and marched inside. "Now, Tainted Child, let's see how strong you've become these last decades."

* * *

 **Wrestling Ring**

* * *

A man cries out as he's thrown out of a makeshift wrestling ring and lands roughly on a wooden table, breaking it under his weight.

"And another win for the wrestling duo of Kazuya Mercury and Nathan Phobos!"

"Oh yeah! I'm on a freaking roll!" Nathan smirked, rotating his arm as the joints popped to release a bit of tension.

Kazuya sweatdropped at his partner. "You're taking this a little too seriously."

"What can I say?" The bad boy of the academy shrugged. "I'm a competitive person."

The wandering warrior sighed. "I bet the girls aren't having much trouble than this…"

"Huh? Didn't you know?" Nathan inquired.

"Know about what?" Kazuya blinked in confusion.

"Well, the event is rather… dangerous." He replied. "In fact, the obstacles for the teams are other teams."

"Wait, are you saying they fight each other?" The dark-haired young man raised a brow.

Nathan nodded.

Kazuya groaned. "I know I'm gonna regret this a lot." He left the ring and his partner behind.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Nathan wondered.

"To find the girls and keep them out of trouble." The Scarlet Swordsman replied.

"But our title match!" The brunette whined.

Kazuya rolled his eyes. "Quit your bitching. I'll be back in a little while."

"Goddamnit!" Nathan cursed, sitting on a bench with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

* * *

 **Later…**

* * *

Kazuya searched high and low for any sign of the girls but so far, he's found nothing that even resembles them. He debated on using his agility to climb at a higher elevation to scout for them but that would just lead to more questions than answers.

Eventually, he managed to get a location from one of the other contestants about the girls' whereabouts. Apparently, they were in some area that resembled a massive desert.

Honestly, he had no idea why a desert would even be in this place... then again there was that weird jungle with the monstrous plant that tried to eat him.

Still, areas like those are bound to carry hidden dangers and Kazuya wasn't about to let his friends be eaten by some messed up monsters with a hankering for flesh. So he followed the trail of the girls as best he could. His quest leading him through the hot, dry desert as sweat excreted from his pores, sticking his clothing to his body in an uncomfortable way.

"God, I fucking hate deserts…" The Crimson Swordsman panted as he traversed the golden sands.

For nearly half an hour, he followed the faint trail of footprints consisting of five separate individuals that he figured were the girls and each step of his own further dehydrated his body.

"I swear to all things good that if I get out of here… I'm taking a long, cold shower…" Kazuya said to himself, wiping away the sweat that dangled over his eyes.

"KYAAAA!"

A feminine scream reached the young man's ears. The fear of losing his friends reinvigorated Kazuya as he utilized his enhanced speed to sprint across the desert sands towards the location of the scream.

After sprinting for a good few seconds, he spotted four figures in the distance… and one sinking in an antlion pit. Kazuya's nose detected the scent of a Beastkin near the mouth of the seithr-altered monster. "Makoto!" He exclaimed, drawing the attention of Tsubaki, Cajun, and Noel while Mai removed her shirt and bra to create a makeshift rope to help the squirrel Beastkin.

"Kazuya!" The three girls cried out while Mai threw the makeshift line to Makoto, who managed to snag it but her bare breasts were pressed against the burning sands, irritating the skin on her bust but she ignored the pain in favor of saving her friend.

Kazuya gritted his teeth. He didn't want to have to reveal his Nox Nyctores to the rest of the girls since only Mai knew, but he had no choice if he wanted to prevent them from being hurt.

Reluctantly, he mentally called upon the power of his Demonic Arsenal. Through his clinging, wet shirt, the tattoos that symbolize his bond with Ars Goetia shined crimson as an alchemical circle with a demonic symbol as he spoke the name of the weapon he desired. _**"Gremory!"**_ At his call, a black and red hand cannon with an avian-like design, a small talon-like blade at the bottom of the grip, and the iron sights fashioned to look like a curved beak (picture the Hawkmoon from Destiny 1).

Ignoring the looks of surprise from Tsubaki and Cajun, the Heir of Solomon leaped into the air, aiming the Gremory down upon the center of the seithr. He pulled the trigger, firing a bullet comprised of pure demonic energy. It struck the darkened center, giving Mai the chance she needed to grasp Makoto's hand and pull her out of the sand.

Kazuya performed a few mid-air somersaults before landing in the sand with ease. His crimson eyes narrowed at the spot of the antlion pit as his grip on Gremory tightened anxiously. _'Something's not right here. Gremory's bullets should've destroyed that monster, yet it still lives… Why?'_ He thought to himself while the girls hugged and smiled in relief that their Beastkin friend was alright.

"Mai...your breasts!" Makoto suddenly exclaimed.

"Eh?" The blue-haired girl blinks once then quickly covered her bare chest once she realized she was topless. A heavy tinge of red burned her fair cheeks.

Curiosity got the better of Kazuya as he turned around then gaped in shock that Mai was without a top. "M-Mai!? You're…" He quickly moved his head away to look anywhere but the half-naked girl in front of him.

"I was so absorbed in trying to save you…" Mai said in embarrassment.

Unfortunately, Makoto seemed to take it with a hint of guilt since she felt partially responsible for the burns on her friend's skin. "You got burned up all because of that…" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mai… Thanks so much!"

Kazuya smiled faintly, feeling proud of his two female friends…

"Wear mine!" The Beastkin exclaimed out of nowhere, preparing to remove her shirt, showing off the underside of her breasts and revealing that she wore no bra. "If it's gotta be like that, I'll go naked this time!"

"You took that _way_ out of context!?" Kazuya exclaimed in comical shock, his face a beet red.

Tsubaki, thankfully, handed her jacket off to Mai to spare further embarrassment for everyone. "Put this on instead."

"Thanks," Mai mumbled, still blushing. _'It smells nice…'_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, the center of the pit began to shift, forming a black cloud of seithr that surprised the girls while Kazuya jumped in front of them, aiming the Gremory hand cannon at the smog.

"Is that… the ant lion's true form!?" Tsubaki exclaimed, tensed.

Cajun releases a small grunt. "What could it be…!?"

The black mass began to take shape into a humanoid form with beady white eyes. Kazuya tensed up for a fight when he noticed the being bring its hands up… and clap them together as the fog lifted to reveal the true form behind it.

"BRAVO!" An effeminate, looking man with sparkling eyes, a heavy blush, and comical tears cried out in joy. He had dark blue stripe tattoos on his body, black manicured nails, and seemed to look like some sort of pharaoh judging by his appearance. "Oh, bravo, beautiful ones!"

' _What the fuck…?'_ Kazuya looked at the strange man with one eye twitching and his pupils seemingly gone. Apparently, the girls had similar expressions when staring at the half-naked person with his upper body being the only thing visible from the sand.

"I am the Guardian." The masculine figure introduced himself to the gathered six. "For many years, this antlion pit has seized many prey," A solemn expression morphed the effeminate being's face. "But everyone had only taken priority for their own lives over others. Those who sacrificed their comrades to save themselves. And even those who left behind their lover." The Guardian closed his eyes, seemingly disappointed. "I was sure that this world was filled with only impure beings. I was rightly fed up with it all, and yet…" A thin smile appeared on his face. "Sacrificing yourself to save your friends… I was deeply moved by your actions."

The girls looked at the Guardian curiously while Kazuya sent the Gremory back into his pocket dimension with the rest of his weapons.

"To show my thanks for that moving display, I will grant you one wish." The Guardian offered. "However, there is little I can grant within this desert."

The offer surprised the group of six until Mai spoke up, "Then… could you find the Conversion Grimoire!?"

"Grimoire?" The Guardian thought about then snapped his fingers. "If I am not mistaken, if it is the Grimoire you seek, then there are two…" He twirled both index fingers on his hands, swirls of magical energy gathering until they reconstructed to form two separate intricate vials with colored liquids inside of them. "This is the Conversion Grimoire," He gestured to the vial with a bubbling green liquid. "And the Azure Grimoire." He gestured to the vial with a bubbling blue liquid.

"EHH!?" Mai and Noel exclaimed taken aback.

Kazuya narrowed his eyes at the so-called "Azure Grimoire". _'There's no way that's the_ real _one. Rachel's dog has it for a right arm.'_ He thought to himself in suspicion.

"Which Grimoire would you like?" The Guardian inquired.

"H-Hold on just a sec! Timeout!" Makoto exclaimed.

The seemingly omnipotent being smiled. "Permission granted."

Kazuya backed away as the five girls gathered up and started thinking over their choices on which Grimoire they wanted. Makoto particularly mischievous for some reason that left a strange shiver down his spine. Then Mai, with a soft smile, stepped towards the Guardian as if she knew her decision.

"I choose the Conversion Grimoire."

"EHH!?" This revelation shocked not only the girls but the Guardian and Kazuya as well.

"You would rather choose it than the Azure Grimoire?" The Guardian inquired.

' _Considering it's not even the real one, but still… Why would Mai forgo such an opportunity?'_ The Scarlet Swordsman wondered that himself.

Apparently, Makoto decided to voice those concerns. "The Conversion Grimoire may be able to fix your super taste, but the Azure Grimoire has a far better chance than it!"

Mai thought over it for a second then grinned. "But… what was written on the obstacle course and borrowed thing race's card was the _Conversion Grimoire_." She pointed out. "If we borrow that, we can all go back."

"Mai…" The other girls and Kazuya looked at their friend, seemingly proud and touched.

"So… please," Mai said to the Guardian. "The Conversion Grimoire!"

The djinn was silent for a minute then moved his lips until they formed a smile. "An interesting girl." He comments then glances at the vial that was said to be the Azure Grimoire until it shattered into pieces.

"The Azure Grimoire!?" Makoto gaped.

"It broke…!?" Noel seemed equally confused.

The Guardian chuckled. "This is not the Azure Grimoire. It is a fake."

"Ehh!?" Mai exclaimed while her friends' sweatdrop. "Is the Conversion Grimoire also a…!?"

"Do not fret. This is the genuine one." The djinn reassured the girl. "And now, it is yours." He said for the final time as he vanished into motes of light, allowing the vial to drop into the waiting blue-haired girl's hands as she smiled brightly.

"We cleared the obstacle course!" Mai cheered.

"Let's head back to school," Tsubaki added with equal excitement.

Kazuya watched as the five girls walked through the sands for the return trip back to the school. He folded his arms across his chest then smirked once they were out of earshot. "That was all a test for them, wasn't it?"

Behind him, the Guardian, who seemingly vanished, reappeared with a humorous grin. "Quite so, young man."

"Did you know that Mai was going to pick the Conversion Grimoire?" The black-haired teen inquired.

"Honestly, no. I thought she would choose the fake Grimoire rather than the other. That child has quite a gift." The djinn chuckled.

Kazuya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's pretty special alright." He rubbed the back of his neck with a guilty expression. "Hey, sorry about shooting you before. I thought you were eating my friend."

The Guardian waved his hand with a good-natured grin. "Think nothing of it, Heir of Solomon. Had I been in your place, I would've reacted the same way. I hold no grudge against those who care deeply about their friends."

This set Kazuya's mind at ease, but a thought still lingered. "Guardian, I have a request to ask of you."

"Speak your mind, Kazuya Mercury," The effeminate djinn crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"It's about my family… my birth family," The young man swallowed hoarsely. "Do you know what's become of them?"

The Guardian shook his head with a solemn look. "I am sorry, but such knowledge escapes me. There are many things I know, but events that happened nearly a century ago are not my part of it."

Kazuya looked visibly disappointed. However, he smiled bitterly. "It's alright… Even if I don't know who my birth parents are," He looked up at the djinn with a thoughtful grin. "There are still those in my life that I value and cherish with all my heart."

The Guardian smiled. "You have such a bright soul, for one so young. I can honestly say that one day, you will find what you are looking for. All you have to do… is keeping moving forward."

Nodding in agreement and bidding the djinn a fond farewell, the crimson-eyed demon hunter followed the footprints of his friends back to the academy… with an unusually bright smile on his face.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later…**

* * *

After retracing his path back to the academy, he rejoined Nathan in the championship match and managed to win the title belts for him and his rebellious friend. The crowd cheered loudly for their accomplishment, even the girls, who had returned from their obstacle course race and won the title of MVP for the Sports Festival.

Overall, it was a great day to be a winner…

Currently, the group of friends sat outside dressed in their uniforms and a picnic basket filled with small sandwiches, sweets, and cold beverages (along with a few plates of Noel's cooking for Mai). They ate merrily and chatted amongst themselves about their experiences.

"Oh yeah! Tag-Team Champs, right here, baby!" Nathan boasted, patting the golden surface of his wrestling belt with a proud smirk. "I tell ya, this is the greatest day of our lives!"

Kazuya sweatdrops as he sips his melon soda, _'Tone it down, why don't ya…'_

"Well, being wrestling champs is great and all, but being an MVP is even better." Makoto gloats, munching on a peanut butter and hazelnut sandwich.

"Please don't eat with your mouth open…" Tsubaki said dryly.

Mai happily ate the delicious food that Noel made especially for her. The others were thankful they didn't have to eat the blonde girl's death-dealing machinations.

Cajun glanced at Kazuya with a look of interest, "Speaking of which," She said with a grin. "Kazuya, why were those tattoos glowing on your body?"

The young man nearly did a spit take as he coughed a few times then looked at the lavender-haired girl with wide eyes. "Uh, well, they're…"

"Yeah, and where'd that gun come from anyways?" Makoto asked.

Now the girls were looking at Kazuya with equal parts curiosity and suspicion. Even Nathan seemed a little curious about what the girls meant.

"Uh… I…" Kazuya gulped audibly. He couldn't find a way to escape or to lie his way out of this situation. Now, what was he supposed to do?

"I finally found you…" A haunting, synthetic voice spoke aloud, drawing the attention of the teenagers as they looked upon an approaching cyborg samurai in white armor with a black bodysuit and hakama pants. On each section of the armor are functional red eyes with slit pupils that directed their gaze towards Kazuya. On the back of the samurai is a sword around as tall as he is with a two-horned helmet with no features or visor, giving the warrior a faceless feature that paralyzed many with fear.

Kazuya and Nathan instinctively stood up in front of the girls, glaring at the newcomer warily. "Who are you?" The crimson-eyed teen demanded.

"I am the White Void, I am the Cold Steel, I am the Just Sword…" The white armored warrior reached for the hilt of the sword on his back and removed it as he entered a combat stance. "...with blade in hand, I will reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the Fires of Destruction! I am Hakumen." All of Hakumen's eyes landed on the young man. "And I come for you, Tainted Child."

Kazuya scowled at the reminder of his accursed nickname which detailed a past he never wanted to hear. "Nathan, keep the girls back. I'll handle this…"

The brunette gave his friend a look. "You sure about this, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," The ravenette nodded as he stepped towards Hakumen, eyes narrowed with violent intent.

"Kazuya…?" Mai spoke softly, concern for the boy reaching a new height as she watched her friend approached the dangerous masked warrior.

Kazuya and Hakumen walked a few paces until they were a few feet away from each other. Both combatants' red eyes glaring at the other as they prepared their weapons for battle.

"Just so you know, I have no intention of holding back… even to the famed leader of the Six Heroes." Kazuya remarked as the Ars Goetia tattoos shimmered softly.

"Doing so would be foolish. I do not hold back in any sort of engagement." Hakumen retorted in a calm, yet cold manner.

The black-haired teen scowled then called forth Bael as he entered a relaxed, yet guarded stance.

* * *

 _Rebel 1, ACTION!_

* * *

Kazuya made the first move by dashing towards Hakumen and swinging his sword at the legendary hero. Unfortunately, Hakumen had already performed _Zanshin_ and used that chance to block the boy's attack then struck back with a powerful knee to his gut.

The young man gagged, nearly vomiting his lunch prior to the fight but held it back in as he quickly recovered and went back on the offensive.

Hakumen slashes with his sword, but Kazuya manages to step over it by controlling his inertial sense of balance. The only thing that managed to touch the White Void's sword was the sole of Kazuya's shoe which met the faceless visage of Hakumen's helm.

The demon hunter vaults over the samurai, landing in a crouch as he sends Bael back then calls upon a pair of tomahawk axes. _**"Botis!"**_ With his new weapons in hand, he went on the assault, striking and hacking at Hakumen, who could do nothing but defend against the blows.

As the fighting continued, Nathan and the girls watched with bated breath as their friend fought against the powerful white warrior.

"Yeah! Kick his ass, Kazuya!" Makoto cheered.

"I think Kazuya might be able to win this," Noel said with a big grin.

' _No, that's not it…'_ Nathan thought with a bitter frown.

Cajun seemed to agree with him. "Unfortunately, Kazuya's opponent isn't necessarily utilizing his full strength." This earned her several looks from her companions.

"Cajun, are you saying that Hakumen is still holding back?" Tsubaki inquired.

"I'm saying that he is toying with Kazuya," The lavender-haired girl corrected. "I don't know why, but I can sense that man's power and… it isn't even at its highest."

Mai gasped and watched her friend in concern. _'Kazuya…'_

" **Beelzebub Breaker!"** Kazuya roared, throwing a darkness-infused punch at Hakumen.

However, Hakumen expected this and brought his sword up which stopped the powerful blow from even reaching him. Grabbing the boy's arm, he slammed Kazuya down onto the ground, earning a grunt of pain from the Tainted Child.

"You are much too weak," The White Void chided the young man.

Snarling, Kazuya kicked his feet up and struck Hakumen directly in the jaw. The armored man released a grunt as the blow from the boy's kick forced him back.

The Scarlet Swordsman quickly vaulted back onto his feet and glared at Hakumen. "You have no right to belittle me… you old relic!"

"Name calling will not win you this fight, Tainted Child," Hakumen remarked, dashing towards the boy and slashing him with his own Nox Nyctores.

Kazuya quickly summoned the Naberius kite shield to block his opponent's attack… until he gaped in shock when the sword easily sliced through the metal of his shield and scored a deep cut on his chest. A large spurt of blood spilled onto the ground as Kazuya fell to the ground with his eyes blank to the world.

"KAZUYA!" His friends called out for him in sheer horror.

"As I expected," Hakumen comments, taking Okami and sheathing it as he turned to leave. "You've still not grown strong enough."

"Bastard!" Nathan roared, charging at the samurai in a fit of rage. Unfortunately, he was soundly defeated by a quick palm strike that sent the brunette crashing against the trees.

"Nathan!" Noel cried out in horror when she noticed the trail of blood dripping from the delinquent's forehead.

Makoto glared at Hakumen, hatefully, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you doing this?!"

"My reasons are my own. Do not stand in my way, or you will get hurt." Hakumen warned the girls as he walked towards Kazuya's bleeding body.

"No, Kazuya!" Mai tried to run over to her friend to help him, but Cajun held the bluenette back by the arm. "Cajun-san, let go! We have to help him!"

"Mai, we can't!" The lavender-haired girl interjected. "Besides… something's wrong."

"Eh?" The other girls looked at Cajun, save Noel, who was tending to Nathan.

As the leader of the Six Heroes approached the half-dying young man, Hakumen's senses suddenly began to flare as if a dangerous phenomenon was approaching. _'This boy… does he…?'_

Suddenly, the tattoo of Ars Goetia shined brightly with a sinister crimson light. The blood surrounding Kazuya stopped flowing… then began to recede back into the boy's body.

Then came the words… a phrase is spoken in a voice filled with demonic corruption…

"Bound by Blood… Bound to Soul…" The words left Kazuya's lips while his dark hair shadowed his eyes.

' _Impossible!'_ Hakumen's many red eyes widened in surprise. _'Does he plan to release it here!?'_

* * *

 **Alucard Manor**

* * *

As Rachel sipped her tea, a terrible image filled her thoughts...

 _A black and red warrior clad in demonic armor…_

 _A Hierarchical City engulfed in flames…_

 _A street lined with corpses…_

 _...Blood red eyes staring back with malicious intent._

The Observer stood up from her seat with a gasp, her cup of tea clattering onto the ground and spilling its contents.

"No… the Seal on the Ars Goetia…" She muttered with a hint of fear. "It has been broken…!"

* * *

 **Torifune**

* * *

The very air itself seemed to be corroded in death and darkness, as tendrils of red light and shadowy mist escaped from the tattoo shining on Kazuya's chest.

Hakumen quickly stood in front of the teens, his sword poised for another conflict. "You need to leave." He told them.

"What!?" Makoto exclaimed. "There's no way we're gonna listen to-"

"This is not the time for arguing! Leave!" Hakumen ordered as Kazuya slowly began to stand on his own two feet, but a vicious black and red aura that radiated with bloodlust.

"Kazuya...kun?" Mai spoke to get the young man's attention.

Suddenly, a wide, toothy grin that revealed a set of shark-like incisors that dribbled with saliva as he spoke in a demonic voice. "...Lord of Demons… Exist!"

At his evocation, the tendrils surrounding him clung onto his body then started to form a set of demonic looking black and red armor. The armor itself looked to be based on a humanoid trilobite with a faceless helmet that possessed a tail-like appendage that coiled around the back, razor-sharp claws, blade-like pauldrons, and the Seal of Ars Goetia flaring brightly on the center of the armor's chest piece.

"Wh-what is that!?" Tsubaki exclaimed, feeling her heart is gripped with fear.

"That is the true form of the Nox Nyctores wielded by the Tainted Child," Hakumen answered, keeping his blade poised to strike when needed.

"Wait, Kazuya wields a Nox Nyctores!?" Makoto exclaimed in shock.

"Yes… one that I had hoped he wouldn't wield…" The White Void answered. "What we face before us is no longer human… This is the true form of the Ars Goetia…"

The girls could only look upon the armored form of their friend as he began to chuckle darkly.

"Solomon, the Lord of Demons."

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! And finally! After almost a year, I have finally finished this bloody chapter.**

 **Truth be told, I kinda forgot about this chapter until I played BlazBlue and got back into it.**

 **Ah, and another thing. After looking over a few things, I realize that Kazuya's move list isn't enough and I'll have to update it. Y'know, make it seem like a proper Blazblue move list.**

 **As for Kazuya's rival in wielding the fourteenth Nox Nyctores, I've decided to make them myself. Can't keep relying on others when I can make the character myself.**

 **Anyways, review and comment on this chapter. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	8. AN: News

**Hey, everyone...**

 **I... just received word that my great-grandmother passed away today. The news hit my parents hard. My father had to inform the rest of the family about it and...**

 **Well, it hasn't hit me yet, but I'm upset.**

 **I'm sure some of you reading this have lost family or friends and I know some of you are probably gonna give me words of encouragement.**

 **I don't know when the funeral is or if the whole family will be there, but I know that if it does happen that I won't be able to write or upload chapters for my stories for a while.**

 **So... until it happens, I'm just gonna keep on with life because... that's all I can do.**

 **Peace out, everyone...**


	9. Character Sheet 2!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you Kazuya's rival that shall wield the fourteenth Nox Nyctores.**

 **Yada, yadda, yadda, this and that. Let's just get with the whole revealing who they are.**

* * *

 **Character Sheet**

* * *

 **Profile**

* * *

 **Name:** Leo Hanamura

 **Alias:** Child of God, Azure Hero, Cerulean Executioner, Metatron Incarnate, Eye of Blue

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Artificial Human

 **Date of birth:** Unknown

 **Place of birth:** Unknown

 **Height:** 185cm (6'1")

 **Weight:** 75kg (165 lbs)

 **Blood type:** AB

 **Hobbies:** Praying, meditating, eliminating demons

 **Values:** His left eye, his coat

 **Likes:** Tofu

 **Dislikes:** Sinners

 **Weapon(s):** Heaven's Armament: Seraphim

 **Drive:** Metatron

 **Overdrive:** Will of God

 **Exceed Accel:** Angelic Decree

 **Astral Heat:** Final Elysion

* * *

 **Professional Status**

* * *

 **Affiliation(s):** World Void Information Control Organization

 **Department(s):** 1st Division: Execution Unit

 **Position(s):** Commander

* * *

 **Personal Status**

* * *

 **Relatives:** None

 **Status:** Active

* * *

 **Voice Actor**

* * *

 **English VA:** Troy Baker

 **Japanese VA:** Takahiro Sakurai

* * *

 **Battle Theme**

* * *

 **Vs Jin:** Rain Dance by A-ONE

 **Vs Kazuya:** Axis by Amateras Records

 **Vs Hakumen:** thunderBOLTfantasy by Hiroyuki Sawano

 **Vs Noel:** Black tar by Hiroyuki Sawano

* * *

 **Contents**

* * *

 **Appearance:** Leo is a tall, young man with an androgynous body structure, a thin build, fair skin, and heterochromic eyes (left being azure blue and the right a golden yellow). He has waist-length silver hair with azure highlights and a long vertical scar over his left eye. His outfit consists of a long snow white trench coat opened to reveal a yellow shirt underneath and a silver chest plate, form-fitting dark blue pants with silver plate greaves, azure blue-white boots with plate armor, a pair of silver clawed gauntlets with glowing blue runes, and a chrome half-mask fashioned like the wing of a bird that is placed over the right side of his face.

 **Personality:** Leo is a rather bland individual, who doesn't really see the value in mundane activities due to his childhood having less time to play and more time in training to be the ultimate executioner. He takes everything said to him seriously and is rather thick-headed when it comes to other people's feelings. His left eye means everything to him since it is the only gift bestowed upon him by the 'goddess' that granted him a purpose in life. If he catches anyone that he deems as a sinner he will not hesitate to eliminate them with extreme prejudice. In combat, he has no qualms in taunting and belittling his opponent, taking a rather slow approach to toy with his enemy until he finally kills them. It takes quite a lot to anger him, but if one succeeds then they should pray to avoid his wrath.

 **Powers and Abilities:** He has a high-affinity for advanced Ars Magus and his aptitude for combat makes him a fearsome opponent for a regular fighter.

His training as a warrior and a proctor for magic grants him enhanced strength, speed, agility, endurance, and reflexes.

* * *

 **Throws**

* * *

 **Standard Throw:** Leo grabs his opponent by the throat then delivers a powerful knee strike to their stomach, sending them flying. (Causes knockback and wall-bounce)

 **Back Throw:** Leo side steps behind his opponent then backhands them across the face. (Causes stun)

 **Air Throw:** Leo grabs his opponent with his legs and performs a mid-air hurricanrana that slams them to the ground.

* * *

 **Drive**

* * *

 **Drive Name:** Metatron (Leo calls upon the power of Metatron to unleash magic-enhanced blows that stun or send his opponent flying)

 **Standard Drive:** Leo delivers a magic-enhanced axe kick that sends his opponent to the ground.

 **Down Drive:** Leo sweeps his opponent's leg then delivers a magic-enhanced elbow drop down on them.

 **Forward Drive:** Leo performs a flying dropkick then kickstands back up.

 **Air Drive:** While in the air, Leo somersaults forward while swiping his arms to release a magic air cutter at his opponent. (Acts as both a knockdown and a projectile)

* * *

 **Special Moves**

* * *

 **Holy Buster:** Leo summons the Azrael sword, charging it with holy energy and delivering an overhead slash that smashes the opponent to the floor. Using his Overdrive upgrades the attack into a sword beam.

 **Razor Slasher:** Leo summons the Gabriel daggers and delivers a buzzsaw-like attack that delivers ten-hits worth of damage. Using Overdrive upgrades the attack into three afterimages of his daggers.

 **Cerulean Assault:** Leo summons the Ariel claw and grapples his opponent before driving them to the ground then stomping their head repeatedly. Use of Overdrive allows him to slam his opponent repeatedly then throws them to the wall.

 **Azure Execution:** Leo summons the Raphael buster sword and stabs his opponent before axe-kicking them to the ground. Overdrive version is the same when he stabs his opponent but this time the buster sword is split into several blades that spear through the opponent's body until they return to Leo's weapon.

 **Sapphire Judgment:** Summons the Jeremiel and Sandalphon axes to smash the opponent down hard enough to send them to the air, which Leo then slashes upward to knock them back. Overdrive makes the attack into a whirlwind slash.

 **Aqua Descent:** Leo jumps into the air with the Raziel gauntlets and greaves equipped then descends upon his opponent with a flying kick. Overdrive upgrades this move into a rising uppercut and then a flying knee strike.

 **Cherub Splitter:** Leo fires a charged arrow with the Chamuel bow that when hit can stun the opponent. Overdrive upgrades this move to have Leo fire three charged arrows that knocks the opponent back. (Can be charged but leaves him vulnerable to attack)

* * *

 **Overdrive**

* * *

 **Will of God:** Leo releases the limiter on his Nox Nyctores, which allows him to unleash their full potential while showcasing much of his twisted personality. Each of his attacks are amplified by holy magic.

* * *

 **Exceed Accel**

* * *

 **Angelic Decree:** Leo unleashes a barrage of attacks with the use of his armaments at light speed.

* * *

 **Distortion Drives**

* * *

 **Sinner's Punishment:** Leo calls upon the Michael katana and delivers a rapid barrage of slashes that lasts for six hits then enters an iaido stance. Flicking the katana up, Leo appears behind his opponent and slowly sheathed the blade until holy magic strikes the opponent repeatedly.

 **Voice of Heaven:** Leo summons his handheld bladed weapons and uses them to crucify his opponent. He gathers holy magical energy into his palm then blasts the opponent point blank.

* * *

 **Astral Heat**

* * *

 **Final Elysion:** Leo calls upon the armor of Metatron and focuses his power into his palms, gathering all available magic from his Nox Nyctores, which he uses to unleash a giga-sized laser attack that could only be rivaled by Take-Mikazuchi. When it hits the opponent, they are completely atomized and reduced to nothing.

* * *

 **Weapon:** Heaven's Armament: Seraphim

* * *

 **History:** Information on this lost Nox Nyctores is scarce at best. However, researchers believe that it contains the power of high-ranking angels from within, granting the user limitless power. The weapon itself has no physical form, but that can change through an implantation process that requires the wielder to lose an important body part such as a heart or an eye. All of the Seraphim weapons are colored white, blue, and gold.

 **Ariel:** Based on Allen Walker's first Innocence Claw weapon.

 **Azrael:** Based on the Rebellion from Devil May Cry.

 **Chamuel:** Based on the Bow-Sword from Final Fantasy XIII-2.

 **Gabriel:** Based on the Empress Daggers from Monster Hunter World.

 **Haniel:** Based on the Lance of Longinus from Evangelion.

 **Jeremiel:** Based on the Axe of the Conqueror from Final Fantasy XV.

 **Jophiel:** Based on the Myrtenaster from RWBY.

 **Michael:** Based on the Oni Genji skin Katana from Overwatch.

 **Raguel:** Based on the Hades revolver from Black Cat.

 **Raphael:** Based on the Fusion Sword from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children.

 **Raziel:** Based on the Beowulf gauntlets and greaves from Devil May Cry.

 **Sandalphon:** Based on the Ebony Battleaxe from Elder Scrolls: Skyrim.

 **Uriel:** Based on the Imperial Saber from Monster Hunter World.

 **Zadkiel:** Based on the Magda Manus from Monster Hunter World.

 **Metatron:** A set of armor based on the appearance of Genji's Sentai Skin from Overwatch but the green is replaced by blue.


	10. Character Sheet 3!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC bringing you a character request from** **Reduced20, who shall appear during the Remix Heart arc. And to those of you getting impatient for the next chapter, I'm almost done but college is keeping me distracted.**

 **Blah, blah, blah, this and that. Let's just get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

 **Character Sheet**

* * *

 **Profile**

* * *

 **Name:** Sakura Shimotsuki

 **Alias:** Cherry Sniper, Cold shot

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 18

 **Date of Birth:** November 1

 **Place of Birth:** 7th Hierarchical City of Kazamotsu

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **Weight:** N/A 130 to 138

 **Bust:** C

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Hobbies:** Cleaning, Archery, Swimming, Training.

 **Values:** Her Long-Bow and pendant.

 **Likes:** Deep bonds, Thrilling things (be it fighting or near death experiences), good friends and peeping on boys no matter the situation.

 **Dislikes:** Cheating, Owing, Borrowing, Sour things.

 **Weapons:** Magic Formula - Shimo Yumi (Frost Longbow)

 **Weapon History:** The Shimo Yumi has been passed from generation to generation only to and Sakura is the 6th wielder of the bow, the bow itself is rumored to be created from the strongest wood from the so-called Adam tree, and has been used in the dark wars before the bow has spilled blood both innocent and not having it even injured Vampires thus earning it a title of an Immortal Breaker.

 **Drive:** Blossoming Blades

 **Overdrive:** Blooming Blades

 **Exceed Accel:** Frosted Chill

 **Astral Heat:** Demon's Cold Touch

* * *

 **Professional Status**

* * *

 **Affiliation:** Twelve Originators families, Soon to be World Void Information Control Organization.

 **Department:** Student Council.

 **Positions:** Treasurer

* * *

 **Personal Status**

* * *

 **Relatives:** Akari (Mother), Hideki (Father), Hibiki (Little Brother), Hiroko (Little Sister).

 **Status:** Active

* * *

 **Voice Actor**

* * *

 **English VA:** Colleen Clinkenbeard

 **Japanese VA:** Sayaka Ohara

* * *

 **Battle Theme**

* * *

 **Battle Theme** \- None as of right now but I'll let you know when I can think of some.

* * *

 **Contents**

* * *

 **Appearance:** Sakura has long dark blue hair that goes down to about her waist, she has a heart-shaped face, with thin lips and thin eyebrows, her eyes just are monolid in shape and are green in color, she has a small and petite body type along with dark tan skin.

 **Personality:** Sakura is a very timid person often more than not excluding herself when things get too hard or stressful for herself, when it comes to things like being an exemplary student she follows those rules to a T when it comes to things like the culture festivals she mainly focuses on particular events that she knows will get her high marks. Despite her timidness, she is a very hard worker and doesn't like the idea of borrowing things either herself or someone else as she thinks they can use that against her. She is also a closet pervert spending whatever little free time she has left before she goes to bed looking at magazines from just about anything although some fetishes cross her threshold. On the outside, she is a shy Student Council member but on the inside, she's really just a pervert.

 **Family History:** The Shimotsuki family doesn't care about anything they answer when they are called and obey the Control Organization to fault other than that people have called them a ticking time bomb unpredictable, unreliable at times unless it suits their needs. They only focus on what their goal as of now is unknown even to the control organization themselves. However, what most people can't deny is their aid during the dark war and the Ikaruga Civil war they provided warriors and generals who specialize in long-range combat. They also let anyone join their family be it beastkin or artificial as long as you have the strength and abide by the family's rules you're allowed to join just don't double cross them they take betrays very seriously and often employ the death penalty if someone does be it, family or associate.

 **Background:** Sakura was the next family Heir for the Shimotsuki she had all the marks of being a strong warrior and one of their best a prodigy of her generation so to speak, despite being her timid self that wasn't a problem for them it's the fact that she runs when things get too hard for her and a warrior of the Shimotsuki family that wasn't gonna family for them so over the years they tried taking that fearfulness away from her and over time it was working little by little while she wasn't running away as much as she was before she was still very timid and shy, what they found out was she wasn't just shy she was a bit socially awkward herself remember an incident that drew her away from the public for a time and distancing herself from the family at one point, it wasn't until a childhood friend one of the less savory types if the family judged them a girl by the name of Makoto Nanaya who coaxed her out of her shyness just a bit while awakening her perverted persona at the time which was unknown by the family and till even this day still don't know how pervted Sakura became thanks to Makoto after that, they sent her to the Miltary acadaemy in order to try to peprare her when the times comes to inheirt the Shimotsuki family, for all Sakura knows is that she's just going to school just go nothing more nothing less and as for her laterst achivemnt is getting full archery points during the festival easily scoring all 10's.

 **Powers and Abilities:** Sakura's keen focus is in archery while she does have some close combat training it is really poor, but that's just a small trade-off for her excellence in perception, magic, and archery.

* * *

 **Throws**

* * *

 **Standard:** Sakura low sweeps her opponent and grabs them by the waist throwing them down to the ground.

 **Back Throw:** Sakura steps behind her opponent catching them with her bow and throwing them over her to the ground.

 **Air Throw:** Sakura grabs her opponent by them by the feet and throws them downward.

* * *

 **Drives**

* * *

 **Drive Name:** Blossoming Blades

 **Standard Drive:** Sakura launches three arrows at her target, in different directions. One above, one to the right, one to left. (Acts as a projectile)

 **Down Drive:** Sakura low sweeps her opponent with her bow, following it up with a roundhouse kick.

 **Forward Drive:** Sakura delivers a dropkick her opponent, then shoots an arrow (Acts as a projectile) as she flips back to standing position.

 **Air Drive:** While in the air, Sakura unleashes an arrow with the magical element ice.

* * *

 **Special Moves**

* * *

 **From the Heavens** : Sakura uses her bow, to summon a multitude of ice arrows that rain down on her opponent in a wide area. Use of overdrive allows them an extended range.

 **Armor Shot:** Sakura launches a singular arrow that can pierce throw any armor. Use of overdrive if the arrow hits the same spot twice the attack would cause freezing.

 **Scattershot:** Sakura launches a volley of arrows that bounce around homing in on their target through the magical element hitting her target all at once. Use of overdrive will cause the arrows to gain the ice element

 **Whirlwind Shot:** Sakura spins herself and her bow at high speeds like a tornado and she launches an arrow at her target. Use of overdrive will cause the arrow to gain the ice element.

 **Spiral Shot:** Sakura shots her arrow in a spiral motion that twists while piercing its target. Overdrive is the same but with the ice element and if charged rotates much faster.

 **Spear Shot:** Sakura melds ice arrows together in order to form a spear that tracks its target and will not disappear unless it makes contact with something else. Overdrive is the same.

 **Death's Blow:** Sakura charges an Ice spear that can pierce anything (is vulnerable while charging). Overdrive is the same.

* * *

 **Overdrive**

* * *

 **Blooming Potential:** Sakura unleashes her full potential, every arrow that is now launched contains the ice element and if hit in the same spot twice will cause as twice as much damage as before.

* * *

 **Exceed Accel**

* * *

 **Frosted Chill:** Sakura launches two ice swords at her target that causes immense frost damage.

* * *

 **Distortion Drives**

* * *

 **Trinity of Frost:** Summons a sword, spear, and arrow each with the Ice element. The spear will pierce anything it touches, the sword would cut anything it touches, and the arrow will do both.

 **Crawling Launch:** Sakura's arrows when they make contact with the ground it will start to freeze crawl over 10+ radius and anything on it will also get frozen as well even if you jump away from it the frost is already on you.

* * *

 **Astral Heat**

* * *

 **Demon's Cold Death:** Sakura jumps in the air and unleashes everything in her arsenal from the crawling freeze to the homing arrows swords and spears, however, this also takes a lot of out of her so she will be incapacitated when she lands.


End file.
